Travels
by Fatouma
Summary: A loose collection of short stories in German language. Follow the adventures of Ascalonian Ranger Ghalion Tol Sirion, starting at the time of the last Guild War (shortly before The Searing). Accompany him to Orr, to Elona and to Cantha and read how his strong, independent heart is captured at last. Rated M to be safe.
1. Guild Wars

**TRAVELS**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Guild Wars, Arena-Net does. No infringement of any copyrights is intended by this.

A/N: A collection of short stories in German language. Follow the adventures of Ascalonian Ranger Ghalion Tol Sirion, starting at the time of the last Guild War (shortly before the searing). Accompany him to Orr, to Elona and to Cantha and read how his strong, independent heart is captured at last.

The short story "Guild Wars", which marks the 1st chapter, has won 1st prize at the 2011 Guild Wars Fanfiction-Competition of the German gaming site buffed . de .

**1. Guild Wars**

_Was bei allen Göttern_... Heftiger Husten schüttelte den Waldläufer. Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf explodierte in einem vielfarbigen Feuerwerk, ließ ihn beinahe erneut bewusstlos werden. Als es vorbei war, keuchte er und spuckte Staub und Blut in den Sand. Er öffnete die honigfarbenen Augen einen Spalt und sah sich um - und da war nichts mehr. _Gar nichts_. Nur rauchende, brennende Trümmer, in wilden Mustern über die weite Ebene verstreut, wo sich gerade noch der kleine, aber bis an die Zähne hochgerüstete orrianische Vorposten befunden hatte. Trotz der hochsommerlichen Hitze schauderte er, und er spürte, wie sich das Fleisch über seinen Knochen zusammenzog.

Was war geschehen? Und - wann? Gestern? Heute? Ghalion wischte sich die verklebten Strähnen seiner kastanienroten Mähne aus der Stirn und blickte in den schwefeligen Himmel, über den der Wind purpurne Wolken trieb, sie zu turmhohen Gebilden aufbauschte und mit unsichtbarer Faust wieder auseinanderfegte. Eine unheimliche Stille lag über dem Land, doch aus der Ferne schrillte das erwartungsfrohe Gekreisch der Aasgeier an sein Ohr... ein Festmahl wartete auf sie. Ihm wurde übel, als er erkannte, dass nicht nur zerschmetterte Steine und geschmolzene Metallteile die geschundene Erde deckten. Nein... die träge flatternden bunten Stoffetzen, der schimmernde Stahl, der die Strahlen der kränklichen, blassen Sonne reflektierte - das waren die Überreste zweier Heere. Da lag die Eliteeinheit von Ascalons stolzer Armee, im Tode vereint mit Orrs unnachgiebigen Verteidigern. Und plötzlich fiel Ghalion alles wieder ein - die Schwarzpulverpakete, die er und seine Vorhut im Schutz der Nacht an den Mauern und im Inneren des Militärpostens angebracht hatten. Dann, beim ersten rosigen Morgenlicht, der Angriff Ascalons auf die Wehrmauer, der Gegensturm der Orrianer, schließlich der gewaltige, blendend grelle Lichtblitz, das ohrenbetäubende Donnern der Explosion, und irgend etwas... ging schief. Dann - nichts mehr.  
Halt... doch. Da war noch etwas. Ghalion sah es vor sich, in jeder quälenden Einzelheit. Kouri, sein prachtvoller schwarzer Wolfsrüde. Eben noch ein Bild strotzender Kraft, anmutiger Wildheit und Schönheit, und im nächsten Moment - in hochlodernden Flammen geröstet, zu einem Häufchen verkohlter Gliedmaßen verbrannt im Feuersturm eines orrianischen Magiers.

"Ihr verdammten Schweine", flüsterte er erstickt und presste die Fäuste gegen die Schläfen, während ein Schmerz von ihm Besitz ergriff, der schlimmer war, als alle Verletzungen des Körpers jemals sein konnten - der Schmerz, der von dem gewaltsam durchtrennten Band herrührte, das einen Waldläufer und seinen Tiergefährten zusammenschmiedet. Nur der Tod konnte dieses Band lösen - und das hatte er getan. Ghalion spürte, wie sich ein Loch in seiner Brust auftat, das seine Seele zu verzehren schien, und seine Kehle wurde so eng, dass er fast erstickte. Ihm war, als sei ein lebenswichtiger Teil seines Körpers amputiert worden, und die Qual war... unbeschreiblich. Der Wind trieb den Gestank verbrannten Fleisches herbei, und Ghalion würgte, schluchzte, heiser und rauh, und das Salz seiner Tränen mischte sich mit dem Kupfergeschmack des Blutes auf seiner Zunge, während er immer tiefer in den Abgrund der Verzweiflung stürzte.

Als er die seltsamen Laute endlich hörte, hatte die Sonne sich längst der Nacht ergeben. Rauchige Nebelfinger zogen vor dem pilzbleichen Zyklopenauge des Vollmondes dahin, das aus der sterngesprenkelten Schwärze auf ihn niederglotzte, als wolle es ihn in seinem Elend verhöhnen.  
Da. Da war es wieder. Es waren... Hilferufe? Es hatte also doch noch jemand überlebt? Mühsam kam er auf die Füße, taumelte, als ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. Rasch tastete er seine Gliedmaßen ab und fand sich völlig unverletzt. Erst da kam ihm zu Bewusstsein, welch unwahrscheinliches Glück er gehabt hatte. Aber ohne Kouri... Ghalion wünschte, er wäre tot.

Die Rufe wurden leiser, und der Teil von ihm, der unabhängig von seinem Bewusstsein funktionierte, der einfach mechanisch tat, was notwendig war, wusste, dass Eile geboten war. Behutsam stieg er über das Heer rußgeschwärzter Leichen hinweg, wich abgerissenen Gliedmaßen aus. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und versuchte, nicht zu denken. In den vier Jahren, die er für Ascalon im Gildenkrieg kämpfte, hatte er so viel Zerstörung, so viel _Tod_ noch nie gesehen, und bittere Galle des Abscheus stieg in ihm hoch. Als Bogenschütze kämpfte er in den hinteren Reihen, und als Agent für Spezialeinsätze agierte er im Verborgenen, in den tiefen Schatten der Nacht, in Heimlichkeit und Verkleidung, um den Feind in seinen eigenen Hochburgen auszuspionieren. Er selbst hatte die Pläne dieses Militärpostens besorgt, wo die Orrianer sich für einen neuen Feldzug gegen Ascalon rüsteten, hatte sie aus dem Palast von König Reza höchstselbst gestohlen und sie König Adelbern vorgelegt. Ja, er selbst war mitverantwortlich für dieses Massaker hier, für dieses Schlachtfest für Grenth und die Geier... er schüttelte heftig den Kopf, versuchte, diese Gedanken loszuwerden, die ohnehin nichts mehr ändern würden.

Da - die Hilferufe. Schwach waren sie, kaum lauter als das Flüstern des Windes, aber sie gaben Ghalion die Richtung vor. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, bis er an eine tiefe Grube gelangte, aus der Erde gerissen vom Aufprall eines hausgroßen Stück Mauerwerks. Vorsichtig trat er an den Rand heran, kniete nieder und spähte hinunter - und dort, in der gähnenden Tiefe, hockte im knochenblassen Mondlicht ein alter Mann.  
Ein _Orrianer_.  
Ghalion sah es sofort. Der fremdartige Gesichtsschnitt mit den schmalen Augen, der scharfen Adlernase und den hohlen Wangen über einem dunklen Kinnbart ließen keinen Zweifel zu.  
"Den Göttern sei Dank! Ich bitte Euch! Helft mir!"  
Ghalion zuckte zurück. Eine Woge rotglühenden Hasses trübte seine Sicht, und er kniff die Lider zusammen, sein Miene verzerrte sich. Sie hatten Kouri getötet! Seinen Gefährten, seinen _Seelenbruder_, das einzige Wesen, an das er sich je gebunden hatte!  
"Bitte! Rettet mich!", flehte der alte Mann. "Es soll Euer Schaden nicht sein!"

Aber Kouri...

Ghalion riss sich zusammen. Hier waren sie, zwei Versprengte eines Krieges, von dem keiner mehr wusste, warum er eigentlich geführt wurde, die wundersamerweise diese Hölle überlebt hatten. Ja, er hatte seinen geliebten Wolf verloren... aber wer wusste schon, wen der alte Mann verloren hatte, in dieser Schlacht oder in einer der unzähligen anderen? Ghalion war hin- und hergerissen zwischen Hass und Mitgefühl.  
"Seid Ihr verletzt?", rief er in die gut zwei Klafter tiefe Grube hinab, und er wunderte sich selbst über den festen Klang seiner Stimme.  
"Mein Bein... es ist gebrochen!"  
Der Waldläufer stieß einen rauhen Fluch aus. Auch das noch... Er hieß den Alten, auf seine Rückkehr zu warten, und begab sich zurück auf das Feld des Todes. Er brauchte nicht weit zu gehen, bis er fand, was er suchte. Vor ihm lag, mit verrenkten Gliedmaßen und verkohltem Gesicht, ein orrianischer Magier in verschwenderischen rotgoldenen Seidenroben, die das Inferno wie durch ein Wunder überstanden hatten. Vielleicht war es sogar der, der Kouri auf dem Gewissen hatte...

"Die brauchst du nicht mehr", zischte Ghalion mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, als er seinen Stiefeldolch zog und die Seidenrobe in langen Streifen von dem Magier schnitt. Er knotete die Stoffbahnen zu einem festen Seil zusammen und begab sich zurück zu dem Alten, der inzwischen vor Nachtkälte und Schmerzen wimmerte. Er warf das Seil hinunter und hieß den Orrianer, es sich um die Taille zu binden. Dann spannte er die schmerzenden Muskeln an und hievte das zitternde, winselnde Bündel Mensch nach oben, Zoll für Zoll, und er wusste nicht, ob er fürchten oder wünschen sollte, dass das Seil reißen möge - doch die Seide hielt. Als die Hände des Mannes auf dem Rand der Grube erschienen, griff Ghalion zu und packte ihn bei seiner Seidenkleidung - ein Magier, dachte er und stieß ein hasserfülltes Knurren aus.

"Danke... tausendfachen Dank", stammelte der Orrianer, und Ghalion besah ihn sich genauer. Nein, das war kein Feuermagier. Das konnte er fühlen. Es fehlte die Glut - stattdessen spürte er die Eiseskälte der Unterwelt. Schmale Augen blitzten silbrig im Mondlicht, und der Waldläufer zuckte zurück, als geschlitzte Schlangenpupillen ihn fixierten, ihn förmlich aufspießten und seine Seele zu sezieren schienen. Der Waldläufer wandte rasch den Blick ab.  
"Könnt Ihr etwas für mein Bein tun?", fragte der Orrianer, als Ghalion sich nicht rührte.  
"Sicher", antwortete dieser mechanisch. Die wichtigsten Grundlagen der Wundversorgung musste jeder Soldat Ascalons beherrschen, erst recht im Kriegseinsatz. Ghalions lange Finger fuhren über die seidenumhüllte Wade des Nekromanten. Ja, ein Todesdiener war er, ein Totenbeschwörer, ein Hexer. Ghalion spürte Grenths Aura in dem Alten, und noch etwas anderes, Dunkleres. Vielleicht sollte er ihn doch töten... aber irgendetwas tief in ihm sträubte sich dagegen. Das Blutvergießen musste ein Ende haben.

Als seine Fingerspitzen den Knochenbruch unter dem Beinkleid des Alten ertastet hatten, stieß dieser einen spitzen Schrei aus. "Bei allen Göttern! Seid vorsichtig, Mann!"  
Ghalion knurrte, packte zu und richtete das gebrochene Schienbein mit geübtem Griff und ohne jedes Zartgefühl. Er betrachtete, wie der Alte vor Schmerz brüllte und einen Schwall orrianischer Flüche ausstieß, während er versuchte, seinen brodelnden Hass zu bezwingen.

Bis zum Morgengrauen saßen sie nebeneinander, der verletzte orrianische Hexer und der grimmige ascalonische Waldläufer, stumm und brütend, jeder verloren in seinem eigenen Schmerz.  
Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ihr glühendes Rotgold über die verwüstete Ebene gossen, erhob sich Ghalion, reckte die steifen Knochen und marschierte los. Zwischen seinen Schulterblättern spürte er den Blick des Orrianers, doch er schritt zügig durch die Dunstsschwaden, die sich wie ein trügerischer Schleier aus rosig überhauchter Gaze über die Trümmer, die Kadaver und die Blutlachen breiteten. Nur gegen den Gestank von Fäulnis und Tod konnten sie nichts ausrichten. Er verscheuchte die empört kreischenden Aasvögel und suchte aus den Überresten der mächtigen Belagerungsmaschinen und aus den Roben gefallener Feinde und Freunde das Material für eine Tragevorrichtung zusammen.

"Was tut Ihr da?", fragte der Nekromant, die Stimme scharf vor Misstrauen.  
"Wir müssen hier weg", erklärte Ghalion, während er Holzplanken mit seidenen Tuchbahnen zusammenband. "Und ich werde Euch gewiss nicht über der Schulter tragen."  
"Wer seid Ihr? Ich weiß nicht einmal Euren Namen."  
Ghalion knurrte, arbeitete weiter. "Mein Name ist für meine Freunde bestimmt."  
Als er fertig war, half er dem Alten auf die behelfsmäßige Liegefläche, schlang sich die Zugseile um die Schultern und setzte sich in Bewegung.  
"Wohin gehen wir?", hörte er die Stimme des Orrianers. Argwohn schwang darin mit - und nackte Angst.  
"Ich sollte Euch zu König Adelbern bringen. Sein Kriegslager ist nur zwei Tage entfernt."  
"Zu... zu Eurem König? Warum flickt Ihr mich zusammen, wenn ich am Ende doch hingerichtet werde?"  
Dieser Gedanke war Ghalion auch gekommen, und so hatte er sich insgeheim schon längst dagegen entschieden. Warum? Das wusste er selbst nicht. Vielleicht, weil in dieser Schlacht schon genug Blut geflossen war, dessen Gestank ihm Übelkeit bereitete. Vielleicht, weil er es satt hatte, einen Krieg zu führen, der nicht sein eigener war. Er sollte zurückgehen, nach Hause, nach Ascalon, wo die Charr von Norden her immer dreistere Vorstöße wagten. _Dort_ konnte er etwas für sein Land tun. Aber hier?  
"Wenn Ihr mich nach Arah bringen würdet...", unterbrach der Alte seine Gedanken.  
Ghalion blieb stehen, wandte sich um, fixierte die merkwürdigen hellen Schlangenaugen.  
"Nach Arah?", blaffte er. "Damit Ihr mich dort Euren Schergen übergeben könnt?"  
"Nein, nein! Ich habe ein kleines Haus, außerhalb der Stadt... ganz einsam. Nur meine Diener sind dort... Ich schwöre bei allen Göttern, dass ich Euch nicht verraten werde!"  
Ghalion hob zweifelnd eine Braue. Er traute dem Hexer nicht. Aber andererseits, was sollte er schon anstellen? Ein lahmer alter Mann? Das Bein musste fachgerecht versorgt werden, und Ghalion war definitiv kein Heiler. Also legte er sich in die Seile und stapfte stumm weiter, gen Westen, auf Arah zu. Drei lange, anstrengende Tage würde es dauern, bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten - es wäre unvernünftig, seinen Atem auf sinnlose Gespräche zu verschwenden.

Jeden Tag wandelte sich die Landschaft etwas mehr. Dürres gelbes Sommergras bedeckte nun die baumbestandenen Ebenen, über die der Krieg schon vor Jahren hinweggezogen war. Noch immer spürte Ghalion den heißen _Samoum_ aus der Kristallwüste im Rücken, er trieb ihm den Schweiß auf die Haut und klebte seine verdreckte Lederrüstung unangenehm juckend an seinen Körper. Während die Stimme des Hexers mit jeder Meile, die sie sich Arah näherten, immer öliger, salbungsvoller wurde und sich seine zunächst vereinzelten Anmerkungen schließlich zu einem wahren Redeschwall auswuchsen, blieb der Waldläufer schweigsam, hörte nicht einmal richtig zu. Die Trauer um Kouri riss an seinem Herzen, und außerdem plagten ihn Zweifel, was den Orrianer betraf. Tat er wirklich das Richtige? Gerade vor einer Weile hatte der Alte behauptet, ein enger Vertrauter des orrianischen Königs Reza zu sein. Er wäre eine wertvolle Geisel, und eine Königliche Belobigung war so gut wie sicher, wenn er ihn auslieferte... aber nein. Er hatte genug vom Krieg in einem Land, in dem er eigentlich nichts zu suchen hatte, war die politischen Ränkespielchen leid. Sobald er den Alten in die Obhut seiner Diener überstellt hatte, würde er Orr verlassen und nach Ascalon zurückkehren.

Als die vierte Nacht nach der großen Schlacht hereinbrach, leuchteten im grasigen Tal zu ihren Füßen Arahs marmorne Minarette, Kuppeltürmchen und Kathedralen im flüssigen Silber des Mondlichts. Grillen zirpten und ein Käuzchen stieß seinen unheimlichen Ruf aus, als Ghalion dem Orrianer von der Trage half und ihn vor das schmiedeeiserne Tor einer säulenumstandenen Villa brachte, die der Alte als sein Heim ausgewiesen hatte.  
"Wollt Ihr nicht mit hineinkommen?", fragte der Nekromant, und seine Silberaugen funkelten im Mondschein. "Ich schulde Euch so viel... eine komfortable Nacht in meinem bescheidenen Heim ist das Mindeste, was ich Euch zum Dank anbieten will."  
Ghalion überlegte einen Moment, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf. Obwohl das Angebot ihn durchaus verlockte, siegte seine Vorsicht über die Müdigkeit. "Nein. Ich muss gehen. Aber... Ihr erwähntet, dass Ihr das Vertrauen Eures Königs und einen gewissen... Einfluss bei Hofe genießt. Ist das so?"  
"Es ist so", nickte der Hexer.  
"Dann kämpft für den Frieden. Dieser Krieg muss enden, all dieses sinnlose Sterben... Überzeugt ihn, Emissäre zu König Adelbern zu schicken. Auch wenn ich nicht voraussagen kann, wie das ausgeht... aber es muss versucht werden."  
"Ich werde tun, was ich kann. Ich schwöre es. Für mein Volk und für Eures. Für ganz Tyria", entgegnete der Orrianer feierlich.  
"Gut." Ghalion wandte sich zum Gehen. Er hatte einen weiten Weg vor sich. "Ich wünsche Euch Erfolg."  
"Wartet!", rief der Alte, und Ghalion blieb stehen.  
"Ihr sagtet..." Der Orrianer zögerte. "Ihr sagtet, Euer Name wäre nur für Eure Freunde bestimmt. Und auch wenn Ihr Euch nicht als meinen Freund betrachten mögt, so bin ich doch der Eure, und Eure Tat wird niemals vergessen werden. Ihr hättet mich töten können. Doch Ihr habt es nicht getan. Und vergebt mir meine Neugier, aber ich möchte wissen, wie der Name meines Retters lautet."  
Der Waldläufer überlegte kurz, räusperte sich. "Ghalion Tol Sirion."  
"Die Götter mögen Euch beschützen, Ghalion Tol Sirion", sagte der Hexer nach einer kleinen Pause. "Und ich bin Ardeshir Jahan-Sha Khilbron. Der Wesir und Arkane Berater des Königs von Orr."


	2. Homeward Bound

**2. Homeward Bound  
**  
"Ghalion."  
"Was?" Der breitschultrige, hochgewachsene Waldläufer blickte von seinem Stiefel auf, den er gerade hatte anziehen wollen. Was ist denn nun noch, dachte er, und die Ungeduld, die seit Tagen immer stärker in ihm geworden war, die ihn forttrieb, wieder einmal, ließ seine Stimme kalt und barsch klingen. Er heftete den Blick seiner honigfarbenen Augen auf die dunkelhäutige Schönheit, die sich in dem schmalen, zerwühlten Bett räkelte und ihn mit einem Ausdruck ansah, den er von _ihr_ nun bestimmt nicht erwartet hatte.  
"Musst du wirklich gehen? Komm. Komm wieder ins Bett." Wie zufällig glitt die dünne Decke beiseite und enthüllte einen seidig glänzenden, milchkaffeefarbenen Oberschenkel von schier endloser Länge. Die schöne Korsarin strich sich die zerzausten Strähnen ihres langen, dunklen Haars aus dem Gesicht, klopfte auffordernd mit der flachen Hand neben sich. Sie versuchte, verführerisch zu klingen, doch der beinahe flehende Unterton in ihrer Stimme entging ihm nicht - und er gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

Ghalion stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und hoffte, dass sie nicht bemerken würde, wie sehr ihm jedes weitere Wort von ihr auf die Nerven ging. Er ließ den Stiefel zu Boden gleiten und lehnte sich kurz zurück an die kühle, schlecht verputzte Wand der winzigen Kammer, schloss für eine Sekunde entnervt die Augen. Das erste goldene Licht des jungen Tages fiel durch die beiden schmalen, nach Osten gerichteten Fenster, Staubkörnchen tanzten in den breiten Balken aus hellen Sonnenstrahlen, leuchteten kurz auf wie winzige Fädchen aus Blattgold. Ghalion kannte die Aussicht von hier oben, den Blick auf den Hafen von Kamadan, von dem aus in drei Stunden sein Schiff ablegen würde, der elonische Schwanensegler _Turai Ossa_, der ihn nach Hause bringen würde - nach Hause, nach Tyria.

"Das hatten wir doch schon, Margrid. Du wusstest, ich würde eines Tages gehen. Mach jetzt kein Drama daraus, ja?" Ghalion hob den Stiefel wieder auf und schlüpfte rasch hinein, schloss die breiten, mit dicken, schwarzglänzenden Obsidianbarren besetzten Schnallen. Je eher er von hier verschwinden konnte, desto besser. Doch noch ehe er sich von dem wackeligen, abgeschrammten Holzschemel erheben konnte, auf dem er saß, hatte die schlanke junge Frau das Nachtlager verlassen und war auf seinen Schoß geglitten. Sie grub ihre Finger in sein langes, rotbraunes Haar, versuchte, die breite Schließe aus geprägtem Leder zu öffnen, die es im Nacken zusammenhielt, und brachte ihre Lippen ganz nah an seine.  
"Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum du gehen willst", hauchte sie. "Warum bleibst du nicht hier? Elona hat dir noch viel zu bieten. _Ich_ habe dir noch viel zu bieten."

Ghalion seufzte erneut. Er nahm sie bei den Oberarmen, sanft, aber bestimmt, und drehte sein Gesicht zur Seite, weg von ihr. "Und was sollte das sein, Margrid? Wir hatten eine Vereinbarung..."  
"Ein Schiff", unterbrach sie ihn. "_Dein eigenes_ Schiff. Was sagst du dazu?" Ihre Stimme klang heiser, rauchig, und er erinnerte sich, dass dies das erste war, das ihm an ihr aufgefallen war, diese heisere, tiefe Stimme, die ihm wohlige Schauer über den Rücken gejagt hatte.

"Ich bin eine Landratte, Margrid. Nicht einmal _du_ kannst das ändern. Was soll ich mit einem Korsarenschiff? Ausgerechnet ich? Es ist noch gar nicht lange her, da wolltest du mich kielholen lassen, weil ich den Unterschied zwischen Backbord und Steuerbord nicht kannte."  
"Ich weiß", schnurrte sie. "Das war, _bevor_ ich deine... _wahren_ Qualitäten entdeckt habe."  
Mit gequältem Lächeln nahm er ihre Hände und pflückte ihre Finger aus seinem Haar. Ihr war es gelungen, die Lederspange zu lösen, so dass die mahagonischimmernde Kaskade seiner Mähne nun frei über seinen Rücken flutete. Sollte sie die Schließe ruhig behalten, als Andenken... Er umfasste ihre Taille, erhob sich mit ihr und setzte sie auf das niedrige Bett zurück. Schmollend sah sie zu ihm hoch, die ersten wütenden Funken blitzten in ihren Augen auf, und er wusste, er sollte nicht mehr hier sein, wenn ihr Temperament an die Oberfläche brach. Ein Dolch, der haarscharf an seinem Kopf vorbeiflog, wäre das Mindeste, was er dann zu erwarten hatte.

"Du willst doch nicht wirklich ein solches Angebot ausschlagen? Du könntest Teilhaber in meiner Organisation sein, gleichberechtigt mit mir über...", setzte sie an, doch Ghalion unterbrach sie, während er den Rest seiner Habseligkeiten in einen Lederbeutel stopfte.  
"Ich bin niemand, der lange irgendwo bleibt. Du wusstest das. Ich habe dich nie belogen, Margrid, und ich habe dir nie irgend etwas versprochen. Mir liegt nichts an Schiffen, und mir liegt auch nichts an all dem Gold und all den Edelsteinen, auf die du so viel Wert legst. Aber mir liegt sehr viel an meiner Freiheit."  
"Pah, Freiheit - was ist denn deine _Freiheit_? Die des einsamen Wolfes, der den Mond anheult?", schnaubte sie, und eine schrille Note schlich sich in ihre Stimme, die ihre Attraktivität deutlich absinken ließ.

Ghalion zuckte die Schultern. "Wenn du so willst. Und jetzt habe ich mich eben entschieden, wieder einmal den Mond von Tyria anzuheulen." Er hielt inne und sah sie an. Zorn färbte ihr auf herbe Weise attraktives Gesicht noch dunkler, und ihre beinahe schwarzen Augen funkelten unheilverkündend. Er griff nach seinem Sturmbogen, der in der Zimmerecke an der Wand lehnte, und öffnete die Tür, lächelte ihr noch einmal zu. Ein schaler Geschmack erfüllte seinen Mund, als er spürte, dass alles Bedauern, das er über ihren Abschied vielleicht gestern noch empfunden haben mochte, dahingeschmolzen war wie Butter in der Mittagssonne. "Allzeit günstige Winde, Margrid. Lass nicht zu, dass die vaabischen Fürsten gar zu viel von ihrem Gold für sich behalten."

Margrid sprang aus dem Bett, riss ihm die Tür aus der Hand und knallte sie zu, legte beide Hände auf Ghalions Brust, krallte die Nägel in das weiche, weiße Leder. Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen, rannen langsam ihre Wangen hinab. Ghalion biss sich auf die Lippen. Warum versuchten sie es _immer_ mit Heulen? Er _hasste_ das. Schließlich hob er die Hand, wischte mit dem Fingerrücken über die winzigen Perlen aus schimmerndem Salzwasser.  
"Krokodilstränen, Margrid? Lass das. Es steht dir nicht."  
Er rang sich ein letztes Lächeln ab, wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als das hier endlich hinter sich zu haben. Warum fiel er immer wieder darauf herein, wenn eine Frau ihm versicherte, nicht mehr zu wollen als ein bisschen unkomplizierten Spaß, ohne lästige Schwüre und ohne Verpflichtungen? Bisher hatte sich noch keine daran gehalten.

"Aber ich will nicht, dass du gehst", jammerte Margrid weinerlich, und Ghalion musste all seine Selbstbeherrschung aufbieten, um nicht vor Abscheu das Gesicht zu verziehen. Als knallharte Korsarin hatte sie ihm besser gefallen. _Viel_ besser. Er packte ihre Handgelenke, jetzt nicht mehr sanft, und hielt sie in einer seiner großen, breiten Hände fest umschlossen, während er mit der anderen die Tür erneut öffnete.  
"Wir hatten eine schöne Zeit zusammen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger, und jetzt ist es vorbei. Du hast gewusst, dass es so kommen würde, von Anfang an, und du warst damit einverstanden. Mach jetzt nicht alles kaputt." Mit diesen Worten drückte er noch einen raschen, trockenen Kuss auf ihre tränenfeuchte Wange und glitt zur Tür hinaus, beschleunigte seine Schritte, als er den endlos langen, dunklen Flur hinunterging. Nicht zu sehr, damit es nicht wie die Flucht aussah, die es letztendlich war.

"Das wird dir noch leidtun! Mögen dich die Tiefseewürmer fressen, du dreimal verfluchtes stinkendes Stück Blauhaischeiße! Man sieht sich immer zweimal im Leben, und beim nächsten Mal wirst du _bezahlen_!", brüllte Margrid ihm hinterher. Ah, sie wurde schon wieder sie selbst, dachte Ghalion mit schiefem Lächeln, als er sich unter den zertrümmerten Fragmenten des Holzschemels hinwegduckte, die ihm um die Ohren flogen. Mit Dingen um sich werfen und Schulden einfordern, das klang schon viel eher nach der Margrid, die er kannte. Oh, sie würde sich rasch erholen, da war Ghalion ganz unbesorgt. Es würde ein paar Tage dauern, aber dann würde es für sie jede Bedeutung verloren haben, dass ihre "tyrianische Trophäe" sich davongemacht hatte. Es gab schließlich Wichtigeres im Leben - zum Beispiel das Anhäufen von Reichtümern.

Dennoch, er sollte sich die nächsten Monate besser nicht in Istan oder in Kourna blicken lassen. Vorsichtshalber. Ghalion warf dem verschlafenen Istani, der hinter der Rezeption der muffigen Absteige döste, ein paar Goldstücke auf den fleckigen Tresen und trat aus der Tür, hinaus in die Morgensonne, die schon um diese frühe Stunde heiß vom Himmel brannte. Er wich geschickt dem Inhalt eines Nachttopfes aus, der sich aus einem der Fenster im ersten Stock auf die schmutzigen Pflastersteine ergoß. Dir auch alles Gute, Margrid, dachte er grinsend. Er packte seinen Sturmbogen fester und machte sich auf den Weg zum Hafen. Erleichterung überschwemmte ihn, und die Freude darüber, endlich wieder völlig frei und ungebunden zu sein, auf niemanden Rücksicht nehmen zu müssen, ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen.

"Tyria? Was bei allen Göttern willst du in Tyria?", hatte Margrid ihn gestern nacht gefragt, bevor er ihr keine Zeit mehr zum Sprechen gelassen hatte - schließlich war es ein Abschied für immer, sehr wahrscheinlich jedenfalls, und der wollte gebührend gefeiert werden. Ja, was wollte er in Tyria? Ghalion wusste es selbst nicht so genau. Es war kein bestimmter Grund, der ihn nach fast einem Jahr wieder nach Hause trieb. Eher so eine Art unbestimmtes Ziehen in seiner Brust, das sich in den letzten Wochen immer mehr verstärkt hatte. Sehnsucht - war es das? Sehnsucht nach dem Schnee der Zittergipfel, nach Krytas saftigem Grün? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Er wusste nur, dass er genug von Elona hatte, wo es wenig anderes gab als Wüste, Steppe und noch mehr Wüste. Oh ja, und natürlich das Ödland. Eine weitere Wüste, was auch sonst - aber von besonderer Art, tückisch und tödlich, bewohnt von ebenso tückischen und tödlichen Riesenwürmern, heimgesucht von Untoten und anderen bizarren Kreaturen, die einem Mann schneller das Lebenslicht auspusten konnten, als er in der Lage war, sich den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen. Nur Istan hatte ihm wirklich gefallen, mit seinen vielen kleinen Inselchen, die wie elfenbeingefasste Smaragde aus dem türkisblauen Meer leuchteten. Aber wer will schon ewig an ein und demselben Ort bleiben? Ghalion jedenfalls nicht, denn er war eine rastlose Natur, hatte schon immer davon geträumt, die Welt zu sehen, sich allen möglichen Abenteuern und Gefahren zu stellen. Wenn Ruhm und Ehre damit verbunden waren - gut. Wenn nicht - auch gut. Ghalion war ein Wanderer um der Sache selbst willen, weil es seinem Wesen entsprach.

Die Nachrichten aus seinem Heimatland waren immer bedrückender geworden, seit er sich vom Signalfeuerposten aus gen Süden durch den Schlangentanz nach Droknars Schmiede durchgeschlagen hatte, um dort das erstbeste Schiff zu besteigen, das den Hafen verließ - dass es ihn nach Elona bringen würde, war eigentlich reiner Zufall. Ihm war es vollkommen egal gewesen, nur weg, weg aus Tyria, ganz gleich, wohin. Kaum zu fassen, dass seitdem fast ein Jahr vergangen war.

Damals hatte er nicht die geringste Lust verspürt, den traurigen Haufen Flüchtlinge auf ihrem langen, mühseligen Weg nach Kryta zu begleiten, nachdem Prinz Rurik, dessen Leidenschaft im Kampf und dessen Mut er stets bewundert hatte, am Frosttor gefallen war. Ghalion war klargeworden, dass es Zeit für ihn war, sich zu ganz neuen Ufern aufzumachen. Sicher, er war ein Soldat Ascalons gewesen, hatte mit viel Inbrunst und wenig Hoffnung für sein Land gekämpft, erst in den Gildenkriegen und dann gegen die Charr, aber wozu braucht eine Nation, die nur noch aus Trümmern, Asche und stinkenden Teergruben besteht, eine Nation, deren Anführer entweder tot oder der Altersdemenz anheimgefallen waren, noch Soldaten?

Ghalion lehnte am Stamm einer der hohen Palmen, welche die Hafenpromenade von Kamadan säumten, und betrachtete müßig das scheinbar chaotische Gewusel aus Seemännern, Passagieren, Schauerleuten und Lastenträgern am Kai, während er geduldig im Schatten der breiten Palmwedel darauf wartete, dass die kleinen Transportboote endlich anlegten, welche die Passagiere an Bord der _Turai Ossa_ bringen würden. Schweiß ließ seine langen Haare schwer in seinem Nacken kleben, und er freute sich auf die frische Brise, die ihm auf der langen Seereise nach Tyria um die Nase wehen würde. Er beschattete die Augen mit der Hand und starrte hinaus auf das tiefblaue Meer, beobachtete, wie die Sonnenstrahlen die Kämme der kleinen Wellen, denen der Wind schneeweiße Schaumkrönchen aufgesetzt hatte, aufglitzern ließen wie Diamanten. Weit draußen im Hafenbecken ankerte der Schwanensegler, dessen Tiefgang zu groß war, als dass er an den Kaianlagen von Kamadan hätte festmachen können. Die Matrosen, die von hier aus wie kleine, flinke weiße Spinnen aussahen, kletterten behende in der Takelage herum, um die großen Segel aus schwerer istanischer Seide zu setzen, und Ghalion musste grinsen, als er daran dachte, dass Margrid ihm einmal erzählt hatte, es sei ihr Traum, einmal ein solches Schiff zu kapern.

Er atmete tief ein, genoss den würzigen Duft von Meersalz, Seetang, Fisch und dem klebrigen Teer, mit dem einige Fischer ein paar hundert Meter weiter, drüben im Fischereihafen, ihre Boote abdichteten. Wenn er eins an Elona vermissen würde, dann wäre es dieser unverkennbare Geruch nach Sonne, Meer und Fernweh - oder Heimweh.  
Während endlich die Transportboote am Kai festmachten und die ersten Passagiere zustiegen, schulterte Ghalion sein schmales Bündel und seinen Sturmbogen und schritt langsam zum Landungssteg, um an Bord zu gehen. Heimweh? War dies das Ziehen in seiner Brust, das er sich nicht erklären konnte? Gedankenverloren blickte er zum Horizont, dorthin, wo das unendliche, dunkelblaue Meer den endlosen azurfarbenen Himmel küsste, und er kniff die Augen zusammen, um nicht von der grellen Sonne geblendet zu werden, die auf seine muskulösen nackten Arme herniederbrannte. Er quetschte sich so höflich wie möglich zwischen zwei wohlbeleibte vaabische Diplomaten, gekleidet in endlose, leuchtende Bahnen feinster Seide und über und über behängt mit goldenen Kettchen und Medaillons. Das kleine Boot setzte sich schaukelnd in Bewegung, als die Ruderer, zwei kurzgeratene, aber kräftige Süd-Istani, sich in die Riemen legten, und Ghalion lächelte versonnen.

Vielleicht würde es ihm ja gelingen, _sie_ wiederzufinden, überlegte Ghalion, als er die Strickleiter hoch an Bord des Schwanenseglers kletterte, während die beleibteren und weniger gelenkigen Passagiere in einem Tragestuhl nach oben gehievt wurden. _Sie_, die zierliche Waldläuferin mit der langen, immer zerzaust wirkenden roten Mähne und der riesigen Melandrus Pirscherin, die aus dem zerstörten Königreich Ascalon stammte, so wie er selbst. Ghalion wusste nicht einmal ihren Namen. Damals, in den Nördlichen Zittergipfeln, hätte er gern einmal ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt, einfach so. Aber es kam nie dazu, denn sie gehörte dem Prinzen von Ascalon, wich nie von seiner Seite. Und später, am Signalfeuerposten, als sie nur noch ein jämmerliches, verheultes Häufchen Elend war, vollkommen zerschmettert vom Tod ihres Geliebten, hatte er sie in ihrer Trauer nicht stören wollen.

Ghalion lehnte sich gegen die Reling des mächtigen Schiffes, stützte seine Unterarme auf das blankpolierte istanische Teakholz. Die Anker wurden eingezogen, rumpelnd verschwanden die schweren, rostigen Eisenketten im Schiffsrumpf. Über sich hörte er, wie der Samum, der heiße Wind aus der elonischen Steppe, knatternd die großen, bauchigen Segel füllte, als die _Turai Ossa_ langsam Tempo aufnahm. Er drehte sein Gesicht in den Fahrtwind und schloss die Augen, verzog lächelnd das Gesicht, als winzige, schaumige Tröpfchen der salzigen Gischt auf seine Wangen spritzten. Einige Zeit lauschte er nur dem Flattern der Segel, dem Knarren der Masten, dem Rauschen der Wellen am breiten Bug des Schwanenseglers und dem Kreischen der Möwen, die das Schiff aus den elonischen Gewässern hinaus eskortierten.

Seltsam, dachte Ghalion, dass sie ihm nie völlig aus dem Kopf gegangen war. Damals wäre es Zeitverschwendung gewesen, sie anzusprechen. Jetzt hingegen... die Zeiten hatten sich geändert, oder nicht? Der Prinz war tot, oder nicht? Und der kleine Rotschopf würde vielleicht immer noch Trost benötigen. Ghalion lächelte, als er merkte, wie das Jagdfieber in ihm erwachte und sein Blut heißer und schneller fließen ließ, ein Gefühl, nach dem man süchtig werden konnte, und das er schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Nein, er würde Elona nicht vermissen.


	3. Welcome to Cantha

**3. Welcome to Cantha  
**

Die weit ausgreifenden Schritte des hochgewachsenen, langbeinigen Waldläufers fraßen das schmutzige Pflaster der riesigen Stadt, die er mit jedem weiteren Meter ein kleines bisschen mehr verabscheute. Was war das für ein Kaiser, der seine Residenzstadt dermaßen verkommen ließ, grübelte Ghalion angewidert, während er seinen Sturmbogen fester packte und eine dreiste Ratte von seinem Stiefel schüttelte, die sich angeschickt hatte, an seinem Bein hochzuklettern. In Ascalon wären so viel Schmutz und Verfall undenkbar gewesen. Der rastlose Waldläufer war auf seinen Reisen viel herumgekommen, hatte alle großen Städte von Tyria und Elona besucht. Er kannte Ascalon und Löwenstein, Kamadan und Kodash, selbst in der orrianischen Hauptstadt Arah, dem einstigen Sitz der Götter, mit ihren hohen Kathedralen und schlanken Türmen aus weißem Marmor, hatte er während der Gildenkriege ein paar Wochen verbracht - aber nie zuvor hatte er gesehen, wie Hunderttausende Menschen, zahlreicher als das gesamte Volk von Ascalon vor dem Großen Feuer, in brüchigen, stinkenden Gebilden aus Müll vor sich hin vegetierten, dreckig, hungrig und verzweifelt.

Nur vereinzelt erinnerten große, tempelartige Gebäude mit roten und goldenen Säulen, elegant geschwungenen Dächern und zierlichen Giebeln mit Drachenköpfen noch an den alten Glanz, der einst das Stadtbild von Kaineng geprägt haben musste. Doch inzwischen blätterten die einstmals leuchtenden Farben, Schmutz hatte die Glasscheiben der Fenster erblinden lassen, soweit sie nicht ohnehin zerbrochen waren, und die mehrstöckigen Behausungen der Armen, errichtet aus den Überresten alter Kisten, aus morschen Brettern und Treibholz und was man sonst eben finden konnte, hatten bereits begonnen, die alten Prachtbauten zu überwuchern wie Krebsgeschwüre. Die Straßen der canthanischen Hauptstadt waren teilweise in desolatem Zustand, übersät von klaftertiefen Löchern und versperrt vom Schutt zusammengestürzter Gebäude, so dass die Bewohner sich Alternativen hatten schaffen müssen - wackelige, geländerlose Konstruktionen aus spröden Holzplatten, die die Dächer der Stadt miteinander verbanden und auf denen reges Kommen und Gehen herrschte. Ghalion fragte sich, wie viele Menschen wohl tagtäglich von diesen mehr als provisorischen Brücken in den Tod stürzten und überlegte zynisch, dass diese dadurch wohl das ihre dazu beitrugen, das Bevölkerungswachstum nicht ins Unendliche explodieren zu lassen. Er stieß ein angeekeltes Schnauben aus und beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Zu allem Übel befand sich die Stadt offensichtlich auch fest in der Hand rivalisierender Verbrecherbanden, die, von den Behörden weitestgehend unbehelligt, noch das letzte bisschen Hab und Gut aus der wehrlosen Bevölkerung herauspressten und ihr Möglichstes taten, unvorsichtige Besucher um ihr Gold zu erleichtern. Letzteres hatte Ghalion am heutigen Morgen am eigenen Leib erfahren, als sich zwei Assassinen an dünnen Seilen von den Dächern herabgelassen hatten, flink wie schwarze Spinnen an ihren Seidenfäden, und ohne zu zögern zum Angriff übergegangen waren. Nur seine blitzschnellen Reflexe hatten ihn davor bewahrt, den Obsidianbesatz seiner weißen Lederrüstung an den einen und sein blankes Leben an den anderen abtreten zu müssen, und so endete der erste magere Meuchelmörder mit einem von Ghalions Pfeilen zwischen den Rippen, während es dem zweiten gelungen war, geblendet von der Handvoll Dreck, die der Waldläufer ihm in die Augen geschleudert hatte, mit gebrochenem Knöchel humpelnd in den Schatten des engen Gassengewirrs zu verschwinden. Eine Zweierpatrouille kaiserlicher Wachleute hatte den Vorfall so seelenruhig beobachtet, als ob es sich um ein mäßig interessantes Theaterstück gehandelt hätte, ohne auch nur einen Finger zu rühren. Von Ghalion, der seine Wut kaum bezähmen konnte, zur Rede gestellt, hatten sie nur breit gegrinst, sich imaginäre Stäubchen vom teuren Leder ihrer Unterarmschienen geschnippt und ihm schulterzuckend zu verstehen gegeben, dass er sich schon der canthanischen Sprache befleißigen müsste, wenn er erwartete, dass sie sich mit ihm beschäftigten.

Noch immer schäumend vor Zorn, eilte Ghalion auf so geradem Weg wie möglich weiter in Richtung Westen, dorthin, wo der Wajjun-Basar an die verlassenen Kais des alten Hafens grenzen sollte. Dort, so hoffte er, würde er endlich wieder freier atmen können, denn Düsternis, Enge und Gestank der schmalen Häuserschluchten, in die sich kein Sonnenstrahl traute, schnürten ihm förmlich die Kehle und das Herz zusammen, bis er kaum noch Luft bekam.

Nicht zum ersten Mal bedauerte er, der Bitte seines alten Freundes Mhenlo entsprochen zu haben, sich mit ihm und ein paar weiteren Kämpfern, alle mehr oder weniger flüchtige Bekannte aus der guten alten Zeit vor dem Großen Feuer, nach Cantha einzuschiffen. Der junge Heiler war ihm zufällig im Hafen von Löwenstein über den Weg gelaufen, als Ghalion gerade mit dem Schwanensegler aus Elona wieder daheim in Tyria eingetroffen war.

Eigentlich hatte der Waldläufer keineswegs vorgehabt, der dreiwöchigen Seereise gleich eine weitere von doppelter Länge folgen zu lassen. Mhenlo jedoch hatte mit großer Dringlichkeit vom Hilferuf seines alten canthanischen Meisters, des Klostervorstehers von Shing Jea, berichtet, der ihn um Beistand bei der Bekämpfung einer grassierenden Pest im Lande gebeten hatte. Ihr Ursprung war noch nicht lokalisiert worden, aber sie hatte bereits große Teile der Bevölkerung in aggressive, grausam entstellte Monstren verwandelt und schien sich immer weiter auszubreiten. Ghalion hatte nicht lange überlegt - er war immer offen für neue Erfahrungen, und weder Ascalons Ruinen, noch die Zittergipfel oder der Maguuma-Dschungel würden ihm davonlaufen. Sie würden noch an Ort und Stelle sein, wenn er aus Cantha zurückkehrte, wann immer das sein würde. Mhenlos mit hintergründigem Lächeln ausgeworfener Köder, es würde sich gewiss die Möglichkeit ergeben, auch den legendären Echowald zu bereisen, den Ghalion schon immer hatte sehen wollen, hatte es entschieden - nach nur zwei Tagen Aufenthalt in Löwenstein befand er sich wieder auf hoher See, an Bord des Frachtkreuzers _Kaineng Maru_. Die anstrengenden Eigenarten seiner Mitreisenden jedoch, allen voran Mhenlos blonder Freundin Cynn, einer hochgradig talentierten, hochgradig eifersüchtigen und hochgradig unbeherrschten Feuer-Magierin, die keine Gelegenheit ausließ, mit den anderen weiblichen Mitgliedern ihres kleinen Kampftrupps völlig grundlos einen Zickenkrieg nach dem anderen vom Zaun zu brechen, hatten Ghalion bald wünschen lassen, er wäre besser in Elona geblieben.

An Bord des recht kleinen Seglers war es dem Waldläufer schnell zu eng geworden, und so verbrachte er die endlos langen Tage damit, ruhelos an Deck hin und her zu wandern wie ein Raubtier im Käfig, oder vorn hinter dem Bugspriet an der Reling zu stehen und das Gefühl zu genießen, wie sich der Wind in seiner langen, kastanienbraunen Mähne fing und die salzige Gischt sein leicht gebräuntes, kantiges Gesicht benetzte, während er seine honigfarbenen Augen gedankenverloren auf einen unbestimmten Punkt fern am Horizont gerichtet hielt. Und wenn Mhenlo und sein Waldläufer-Kollege Aidan ihn schließlich nötigten, sich endlich einmal ruhig irgendwo hinzusetzen, dann hielt Ghalion das Leben an Bord in unzähligen Tuschezeichnungen fest. Er selbst befand seine mit flüssigem Strich hingeworfenen Skizzen, die bei aller Sparsamkeit unglaublich lebendig wirkten, für nichts Besonderes, er hatte _immer_ schon gezeichnet, war, seit er denken konnte, niemals ohne Skizzenblock, Pinsel, Tuschestange und Reibstein unterwegs. Zeichnen war für ihn so natürlich - und so lebensnotwendig - wie Atmen.

Schon bald hatte sich sein Talent unter den Seeleuten herumgesprochen, und sie rissen ihm die Zeichnungen, die sie beim Hissen oder Reffen der Segel, beim Würfelspiel, beim kameradschaftlichen Armdrücken oder beim Konsum der täglichen Rumration zeigten, förmlich aus der Hand. So dauerte es denn auch nicht lange, bis die Männer ihn im Austausch für ein paar Goldstücke oder einen Extrabecher des starken Rums mit 'Spezialaufträgen' betrauten, und Ghalion tat ihnen grinsend den Gefallen, zauberte mit leichter Hand spärlich (oder gar nicht) bekleidete, kurvenreiche Schönheiten auf das teure Reispapier seiner Skizzenblöcke, die er sich in Löwenstein besorgt hatte, damit ihr Anblick den hart schuftenden Seeleuten in den kalten, einsamen Nächten auf dem Ozean die Träume versüßen mochte. Eine Serie von Zeichnungen gab es allerdings, die er vorsichtshalber niemandem zeigte - nun, jedenfalls _noch_ nicht. Vielleicht würde er seinem Freund Mhenlo eines Tages jene Blätter schenken, die dessen Liebste Cynn in allen Phasen ihrer unkontrollierten Temperamentsausbrüche zeigten, karikaturistisch auf die Spitze getrieben mit zerrauftem Haar, zornesrotem Gesicht und wutverzerrtem Mund, aus dem der Geifer der Raserei troff, mit beiden Händen die Feuerbälle jonglierend, mit denen sie die Segel des unschuldigen Schiffes bereits in Brand gesetzt hatte.

Ghalion schritt weiter aus, am Ende der dunklen Gasse wurde es bereits heller, und ein frischerer Wind wehte ihm eine Ahnung des nahenden Frühlings und die herben Düfte von Fisch und Meersalz in die Nase - da vorn müsste der Wajjun-Basar liegen. Er lächelte in sich hinein und schüttelte mit hochgezogener Braue kurz den Kopf, als er an Mhenlo dachte, den sanften jungen Heiler und Priester der Dwayna, der sich einer solchen Furie ergeben hatte. Sicher, Cynn war eine bildschöne junge Frau, und eigentlich liebte Ghalion alles, was schön war - egal, ob es sich um eine Blüte, ein Schiff, einen Raubvogel oder eben eine Frau handelte. Aber Cynn war auch kompliziert, und er hasste Komplikationen, die nur dazu da waren, einem das Leben schwer zu machen. Und dafür, so befand er für sich, war das Leben einfach zu kurz. Er würde nie begreifen, wie man sich selbst freiwillig und sehenden Auges in einen solchen Käfig sperren lassen konnte.

So wie die kleine Heilerin Jamei, überlegte Ghalion, während er hinaus auf den weitläufigen Marktplatz trat. Hübsch, aber eine einzige Komplikation auf zwei zugegebenermaßen wohlgeformten Beinen. Jamei war eine Studienfreundin Mhenlos, die sich seit seiner Ankunft vor drei Tagen an ihn, Ghalion, gehängt hatte wie eine Napfschnecke. Ein zierliches Ding war sie, unbestreitbar niedlich mit ihren riesigen, mandelförmigen Kirschaugen, den üppigen roten Lippen, der goldgetönten Haut und dem schulterlangen, jettschwarzen Haar, das sie zu zwei neckischen Zöpfchen an den Seiten ihres Kopfes hochgesteckt trug. Dass ihr Plappermäulchen niemals stillstand, hätte Ghalion vielleicht für eine Weile ignorieren können, wenn der Rest gestimmt hätte - zu einem Abenteuer, bei dem man sich auf gleicher Augenhöhe begegnet, hatte er schließlich noch nie nein gesagt. Aber seit sie ihm am gestrigen Abend zwischen wortreichen Erläuterungen über das Geheimnis des Gebrauchs der Eßstäbchen und Anekdoten aus ihrer gemeinsamen Studienzeit mit Mhenlo ganz beiläufig erzählte, sie sei auf der Suche nach 'dem Mann fürs Leben', mit dem sie eine Familie zu gründen und einen ganzen Haufen Kinder in die Welt zu setzen gedachte, sobald 'die verdammte Pest erstmal vorbei' sei, war sie für Ghalion erledigt, und er war sofort auf Abstand gegangen. Sollte sie jemand anderen mit ihrem Charme überschütten, an ihn war er verschwendet. Er war nicht der Mann, der sich festbinden ließ, allein bloße Begriffe wie 'Familie', 'Heiraten' oder gar 'Liebe' ließen ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen, und er spürte förmlich, wie sich rauhe Fesseln um seine Handgelenke zusammenzogen und schwere Eisenketten mit heiserem Rasseln seinen Schritt beschwerten. Eine Vorstellung, die ihn dazu trieb, so schnell wie irgend möglich das Weite zu suchen.

Mit einer entschlossenen Kopfbewegung schüttelte Ghalion die Grübeleien ab und ging mit langen, gemessenen Schritten über den großen Marktplatz des Wajjun-Basars, sog erleichtert die frische Seeluft, in die sich die Gerüche der exotischen Gewürze mischten, die hier feilgeboten wurden, tief in seine Lungen und genoss die Wohltat, aus dem Gestank und der Dunkelheit der engen Gassen heraus zu sein. Er hob die muskulösen Arme und löste die breite Lederschließe, die sein langes Haar zusammenhielt, ließ es frei im Morgenwind flattern, um den fauligen Pesthauch nach Unrat, Armut und Krankheit loszuwerden, der sich in den schmalen, abfallübersäten Straßen Kainengs darin festgesetzt hatte. Die weite, offene Fläche des Marktplatzes, der sich über drei verschiedene, durch großzügige, flache Treppen miteinander verbundene Ebenen erstreckte, wurde von alten, ehemals prächtigen mehrstöckigen Bauten mit zierlich geschwungenen Pagodendächern eingerahmt. Einstmals hatten sie sicher tiefrot und golden in der Abendsonne geleuchtet, als wollten sie dem Sonnenuntergang an Farbenpracht den Rang ablaufen. Nun jedoch versteckten viele ihre baufälligen Fassaden hinter hölzernen Gerüsten, die irgendwann einmal für Renovierungsarbeiten errichtet worden sein mochten, inzwischen aber, vermutlich seit Jahrzehnten ungenutzt und vergessen, ebenso marode und morsch wirkten wie die Häuser selbst.

Kaiserliche Patrouillen streiften paarweise über den Markt oder hielten müßige Schwätzchen mit den Kaufleuten, trugen mit wichtig aufgeblasenem Gesichtsausdruck ihre schimmernden Rüstungen und Hellebarden zur Schau. Der Platz war voll von Menschen, Armen und Bettlern zumeist, die neben den Ständen mit Frischware auf den Knien nach heruntergefallenem Obst und Gemüse angelten, oder nach mildtätigen Passanten und zu auffällig getragenen Geldbörsen Ausschau hielten. Ghalion drehte vorsichtshalber seine Gürteltasche nach innen und stopfte sie in seinen Hosenbund. Viel besaß er nicht, alles, was ihm wichtig war - seinen Bogen, seine Rüstung und seine Zeichenutensilien -, trug er am Körper. Er hatte es nie anders gewollt, hatte den Drang zur Anhäufung von Besitztümern nie verstanden, die, so war seine feste Überzeugung, lediglich die Freiheit einschränkten. Dennoch, die wenigen Platinbarren und Goldstücke in seiner dünnen Geldbörse wollte er nicht unbedingt an den nächstbesten Taschendieb abtreten. Ein bisschen davon würde er schließlich brauchen, um sich mit neuen Pinseln, Tuschestangen und Skizzenblöcken einzudecken, denn deshalb war er ja überhaupt hierher gekommen.

Ghalion schlenderte durch die Reihen der Stände, vorbei an Fisch- und Gemüsehändlern, die den Bürgern, die sich in dichten Trauben um sie drängelten, lauthals das übersichtliche Sortiment ihrer Waren anpriesen, die allesamt nicht den frischesten Eindruck machten. Die Kaufleute, die nicht mit Lebensmitteln handelten, konnten da schon mit einem vielfältigeren Angebot aufwarten, nur schien kaum jemand genug Gold zu haben, um sie zu bezahlen, wie Ghalion feststellte, als er vor den kaum besuchten Auslagen der Tuchhändler die prachtvollen Farben der Seiden- und Brokatstoffe bewunderte. Wenige Meter weiter blieb er fasziniert stehen, um das auf dicken Samttüchern feilgebotene feine Porzellan zu betrachten, dessen durchscheinendes Weiß mit leuchtend roten und kobaltblauen canthanischen Motiven verziert war. Graziöse Hofdamen mit unmöglich komplizierten Frisuren und Gewändern, die ihre puppenhaften Gesichter charmant hinter Seidenfächern versteckten, lächelten kokett von hüfthohen Vasen, während feuerspeiende, flügellose Drachen ihre wurmartig langen Körper um zerbrechliche Eßschälchen schlängelten und mit zartem Strich gemalte Berge, Wasserfälle und Flüsse von flachen Tellern, Schüsseln und Chaikännchen leuchteten. Ghalion war so ergriffen von der anmutigen Schönheit der canthanischen Malerei, dass er spürte, wie Gänsehaut in prickelnden Schauern über seinen ganzen Körper hinwegzog - etwas Ähnliches hatte er noch nie zuvor gesehen. Hier hätte er Stunden zubringen können... und zu gern würde er einem canthanischen Porzellanmaler einmal über die Schulter schauen, vielleicht sogar in seine Kunst eingewiesen werden. Aber für solche Exkursionen war keine Zeit. Er war schließlich nicht zum Spaß hier, dachte Ghalion und stieß einen leisen Seufzer des Bedauerns aus. Morgen schon würden sie sich am Vizunahplatz mit Mhenlos altem Studienvater Meister Togo treffen, dem Herrn des Klosters von Shing Jea, um das weitere Vorgehen gegen die Pest zu besprechen. Und so blieb ihm nur, jedes Stück Porzellan genauestens zu betrachten, sich den Stil und die Technik einzuprägen, um sie später, so gut es ging, auf seinen eigenen Zeichenstil zu übertragen, der ihm plötzlich derb und stümperhaft vorkam.

Erst als er merkte, dass die hinter den hauchdünnen Wolkenschleiern verborgene Sonne schon senkrecht am Himmel stand, riss Ghalion sich schweren Herzens von den zerbrechlichen Wundern canthanischer Kunstfertigkeit los und fand nach einigem Suchen einen winzigen Stand mit Künstlerbedarf, dessen Inhaber ihm in gebrochenem Ascalonisch erklärte, niemand Geringeres als der Hoflieferant des kaiserlichen Portraitmalers Hsian Zhuo zu sein, was wohl seine exorbitanten Preise rechtfertigen sollte. Tatsächlich jedoch war das Reispapier seiner Skizzenblöcke von außerordentlich guter Qualität, ebenso wie die Pinsel aus feinstem Jademarder-Haar und die Tuschesteine, die angeblich aus pulverisierten und mit Schellack versetzten Edelsteinen gepresst worden waren. Ghalion zückte seufzend seine magere Barschaft, zählte dem zufriedenen Händler fünf Platinbarren und zwanzig Goldstücke in die auffordernd hingehaltene Hand und verstaute alsdann vorsichtig vier kleinformatige Skizzenblöcke, mehrere Pinsel in verschiedenen Stärken, deren empfindliche Spitzen durch Messinghülsen geschützt waren, und zwei Tuschestangen in schwarz und dunkelblau in seiner Gürteltasche, die nun nicht mehr unter seinen Hosenbund passte.

Der Waldläufer streckte sich, drückte Knie und Rücken durch und machte sich sehr, sehr langsam auf den Rückweg. Ihm graute schon davor, wieder in die stinkenden Eingeweide des Molochs Kaineng eintauchen zu müssen, aber Mhenlo und die anderen erwarteten ihn, es gab noch einiges vorzubereiten und zu besprechen, bevor man sich am nächsten Morgen zum Vizunahplatz aufmachen würde. Ghalion hatte sich in Städten nie sonderlich wohlgefühlt, tiefe Wälder und die Einsamkeit weiter Ebenen waren eher nach seinem Geschmack - und die canthanische Hauptstadt war mit Abstand das Schlimmste, was er je erlebt hatte. Hier auf dem luftigen Wajjun-Basar konnte er wenigstens den Himmel sehen und die Sonne auf seiner Haut spüren, und die Götter mochten wissen, wann er das nächste Mal ein Stück Natur zu Gesicht bekäme, das über die traurigen Bäumchen hinausging, die hier und da an den Straßenrändern der Stadt ihr armseliges, verkrüppeltes Dasein fristeten.

Er hatte den Basar schon beinahe verlassen, als sein Weg ihn an einer versteckt liegenden Ecke hinter einem der Treppenaufgänge vorbeiführte, wo ein fetter Kahlkopf in viel zu engen, purpurnen Seidengewändern, auf denen die Saucenflecken mehrerer Jahre Völlerei prangten, lebende Tiere zum Verkauf bot. Dutzende Hühner und Enten drängelten sich in viel zu engen, roh gezimmerten Holzkäfigen und hackten gackernd und schnatternd auf einander ein, mehrere Schweine standen zusammengepfercht innerhalb eines niedrigen Holzgatters, und zwei Ziegen, deren scharfer Geruch Ghalion sofort in die Nase stach, waren mit rohen Stricken an den schlanken Vorderläufen zusammengebunden und meckerten ohne Unterlass ihren aussichtslosen Protest in die laue Luft des Märztages. In weiteren Käfigen befanden sich Tiere, die sicher nicht der Nahrungsgewinnung dienten. Ghalion erkannte fünf magere Rotfüchse mit von Ungezieferbefall durchlöchertem Fell, deren totem Augenausdruck er ansah, dass sie sich selbst längst schon aufgegeben hatten, und ein Tier, das entfernt einem schwarzen Nerz ähnelte und in rasender Geschwindigkeit unablässig um die eigene Achse kreiselte, um seinen eigenen Schwanz zu jagen.

Ghalion zog scharf die Luft ein und ballte in ohnmächtigem Zorn die Fäuste. Er verabscheute es, wenn mit Tieren auf so unwürdige Weise umgegangen wurde, er hasste es schon, sie überhaupt eingesperrt zu sehen. Und am allermeisten hasste er die Tatsache, dass er absolut nichts dagegen tun konnte. Derartiger Handel war in allen Orten legal, die er je besucht hatte, auch wenn er noch nie gesehen hatte, dass die 'lebende Ware' derart schlecht behandelt wurde. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, bis sein Kiefer schmerzte, und schloss kurz die Augen, versuchte, sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, in der Hoffnung, dass der rote Schleier des Zorns verschwinden würde, der ihm beinahe die Sicht nahm. Doch unwillkürlich stellte er sich vor, wie er dem fetten Händler einen Pfeil in jedes seiner drei Kinne jagte, und es gab nichts, was er in diesem Moment lieber getan hätte.

Als er seine Wut einigermaßen niedergekämpft hatte und die Augen wieder öffnete, beobachtete er, wie der fette Händler mit greller Quiekstimme ein paar unverständliche canthanische Worte ausstieß und mit der flachen Hand scheppernd auf einen kleinen Käfig schlug, der etwas versteckt hinter den anderen stand. Ein lautes, sehr helles Fauchen war zu hören, voller Wut und Angst. Ghalions Zorn erwachte erneut, und binnen eines Wimpernschlags stand er hinter dem Kaufmann, was diesem einen schrillen Aufschrei der Verblüffung entlockte. Ghalion hatte keine Ahnung, wie er hinter den Verkaufstisch gekommen war und wie es kam, dass er drohend die Hand erhoben hielt. Es war einfach so passiert. Der Händler drehte sich schwerfällig um, wobei sein Wanst, der beinahe aus der verdreckten Seide herausplatzte, Ghalions Hüften streifte. Der Waldläufer wich ein paar Millimeter zurück und verzog voller Ekel das Gesicht.  
"Hört auf damit! Sofort!", schnarrte er, senkte seine Hand, aber nur, um mit einer raschen Bewegung den Sturmbogen von seiner Schulter zu nehmen und bereitzuhalten.  
_"Qí?"_, quietschte der Kaufmann überrascht.  
"Hört auf damit!", wiederholte Ghalion, leiser nun, aber der drohende Unterton in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Angewidert blickte er auf den fetten Mann hinunter, der ihm gerade bis zur Brust reichte, aber sicher mindestens doppelt so schwer war wie er. "Was ist in dem Käfig?"

Der Händler fasste sich schnell. Ein gieriges, gemeines Glitzern stahl sich in die winzigen schwarzen Knopfaugen, die beinahe vollständig zwischen den Fettwülsten seines Mondgesichts verschwanden. Offenbar glaubte er in Ghalion einen potentiellen Kunden zu erkennen. Er wischte sich über die fettglänzende Glatze, und ein öliges Grinsen teilte die wulstigen Lippen, ließ zwei Reihen fauliger Zahnstümpfe sehen.

"Ahhhh - ich sehe, Ihr seid fremd hier. Wie schön! Ein Besucher aus fernen Landen! Ja? Willkommen in Cantha!" Der Fettsack kicherte. "Da habt Ihr aber Glück, dass Ihr mich getroffen habt, denn ich spreche Eure Sprache, wenn auch mit leichtem Akzent. Ich bin ein gebildeter Mann, müsst Ihr wissen", fuhr er fort und warf sich in die Brust. "Ist dies Euer erster Aufenthalt im Kaiserreich des Drachen? Ja? Sicher kann ich Euch behilflich sein. Was braucht Ihr? Unterkunft? Ich kenne die besten Häuser der Stadt. Unterhaltung? Ich beschaffe Euch die schönsten Kurtisanen von ganz Kaineng. Oder bevorzugt Ihr Knaben? Auch kein Problem. Und ein wohlhabender Mann wie Ihr", der fette Glatzkopf ließ einen wurstähnlichen Finger über die dicken Obsidianbarren auf Ghalions Brustpanzer gleiten, wobei seine Zunge flink über seine dicken Lippen huschte, "würde sich doch nicht lumpen lassen, nicht wahr?"  
Ghalion spürte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen, und er knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Was - ist - in - dem - Käfig?", verlangte er nachdrücklich erneut zu wissen. Das wütende Fauchen, das aus der von einem vergilbten Tuch bedeckten Käfigkonstruktion drang, war inzwischen in ein klägliches, angstvolles Miauen übergegangen.  
"Oh - ich verstehe. Ihr seid auf der Suche nach etwas Speziellem. Ja? Einem schönen weichen Pelzchen? Für Eure Liebste vielleicht? Ja? Sofort, sofort", brabbelte der Händler eilfertig und nickte heftig, was seine drei Kinne wabbelnd in Schwingungen versetzte. "Das hier ist etwas ganz Besonderes. Genau das Richtige für Euch. Allerdings muss es erst noch etwas wachsen, bevor es sich lohnt, ihm das Fell abzuziehen." Er stieß erneut ein hohes Kichern aus und blickte kurz über seine Schulter, als ob er sich vergewissern wollte, dass sie noch allein waren. Dann griff er nach dem Käfig und knallte ihn mit Nachdruck vor sich auf den Verkaufstisch. Das gefangene Tier darin begann wieder zu schreien und zu fauchen.

Mit weitausholender Geste zog der Kaufmann das Tuch vom Käfig, und Ghalions Herz krampfte sich bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, vor Mitleid zusammen. In dem grob zusammengenagelten Holzgebilde tobte eine junge Raubkatze, gerade mal sechs Wochen alt vielleicht. Voller Panik, aber dennoch bereit, ihr bisschen Leben bis aufs Blut zu verteidigen, schien sie nur aus Krallen und bedauernswert kleinen Milchzähnen zu bestehen. Das ehemals schneeweiße Fell mit den schwarzen Streifen war verklebt von Exkrementen und Erbrochenem, und das Tierchen stank erbärmlich - doch die blauen Augen blitzten klar wie dunkle Saphire, und die kleine Zunge, die zwischen den weißen Zähnchen hervorleuchtete, glich dem Blütenblatt einer Rose.  
"Na? Habe ich zu viel versprochen? Ihr werdet in ganz Kaineng keinen zweiten weißen Tiger finden!" Der Händler verschränkte stolz die Arme vor der umfangreichen Brust, wobei die fetten Hände, an denen ein halbes Dutzend goldener Ringe prangte, nur bis zu den Handgelenken reichten.

Es fiel Ghalion schwer, die Sprache wiederzufinden, so schockiert war er über den Anblick dieses armen, geschundenen Katzenkindes. Ein weißer Tiger! Nur aus Büchern und Erzählungen kannte er diese rare, majestätische Raubkatzenart, die ausschließlich in Cantha vorkam und hier, das wusste er ganz genau, unter dem Schutz des Kaisers selbst stand - auf ihren Export stand der Tod durch den Strang. Canthanischen Waldläufern, die sich durch besondere Heldentaten im Dienste ihres Landes hervorgetan hatten, wurde es in ganz seltenen Fällen erlaubt, einen weißen Tiger zu zähmen, auf dass sie bis ans Ende ihres Lebens als Gefährten miteinander verbunden waren, aber niemand durfte ihnen Schaden zufügen! Nie hätte Ghalion es sich träumen lassen, eines Tages selbst einen zu sehen - und noch dazu in einem solch kläglichen Zustand.

"Das ist noch ein Baby!", zischte der Waldläufer. "Es braucht die Milch und die Fürsorge seiner Mutter! Wo ist sie? Was ist mit ihr passiert?"  
"Oh, die könnt Ihr auch gleich mitnehmen. Wenn Ihr sie bezahlen könnt, heißt das." Das Grinsen des Kaufmanns verbreiterte sich, als er unter den Tisch langte, ein schlecht gegerbtes weißes Fell mit schwarzen Streifen hervorzog und es stolz vor Ghalions entsetzt geweiteten Augen auf der Auslage auseinanderrollte. Es hatte eine Länge von fast zweieinhalb Metern und war voller Löcher, wo Dutzende dilettantisch abgesetzter Pfeile die Tigermutter durchbohrt hatten. Ghalion wurde schlecht, und er spürte, wie ihm alles Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. Er wusste nicht mehr, wann ihm das letzte Mal die Tränen gekommen waren - es musste unendlich viele Jahre her sein -, aber jetzt war es beinahe soweit.

"Du mieses... fettes... dreckiges... Schwein!", knurrte er leise und stockend. "Selbst _ich_ weiß, dass der weiße Tiger nicht gejagt werden darf!" Er packte den Händler, dessen selbstherrliche Miene allmählich dem Ausdruck blanker Angst Platz machte, am Seidenkragen. "Hast du auf einen Ausländer gewartet, damit du das losschlagen kannst? Wie hoch ist die Strafe für Abschuss und Verkauf von weißen Tigern?"  
"He! Lasst das! Was soll...Bitte... nicht...! Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen..."  
Ghalion schob seine Hand unter das unterste der drei Kinne des Händlers, schnürte dessen Kragen mit einer kleinen Drehung seines Handgelenks fester zusammen. Der Kaufmann begann zu röcheln und langsam zusammenzusacken.  
"Bitte... liefert mich nicht aus... ich bin erledigt... Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung... canthanische Gefängnisse... ich würde... sterben..." Der Mann fiel schnaufend auf die Knie, Schweiß begann, über sein Gesicht zu laufen, und er gestikulierte flehend mit seinen fetten Händen.  
"Umso besser." Ghalion sah sich kurz um, ohne den Kaufmann loszulassen. Diese Ecke des Basars war menschenleer, aber weiter hinten, wo das Gewühl der Menge dichter war, sah er die Helme einer Wachpatrouille aufblitzen. Der Kaiser schien sich nicht sonderlich um die Menschen seiner Stadt zu kümmern, doch zumindest der Händler selbst schien überzeugt davon zu sein, dass ihn eine empfindliche Strafe erwartete, wenn die Behörden Wind von seiner Hehlerei mit gewilderten Fellen bekamen.  
"Los! Hoch mit dir! Sofort! Ich übergebe dich den Wachen!" Ghalions Stiefelspitze versank mit aller Zurückhaltung, derer er noch fähig war, in dem weichen Fett des seidenbedeckten Wanstes, und er verspürte den beinahe übermächtigen Wunsch, sich zu übergeben.  
Der Händler wehrte sich nun nach Kräften, versuchte, nach Ghalion zu schlagen und begann zu hyperventilieren, und seine rechte Hand krallte sich über seiner Brust in sein Gewand, während ihm die Augen aus den Höhlen traten. _"Wú xìn!"_, röchelte er._ "WÚ XÌN! WÚ YÍ! WÚ YÍ!" _  
Ghalion, der die rasche Blauverfärbung des fetten Gesichts lediglich für eine bemerkenswerte schauspielerische Leistung hielt, zerrte unbarmherzig am Seidenkragen des Mannes, seine Geduld war nun endgültig am Ende, und wenn das hier noch länger dauerte, würde er ihn selbst zu Grenth befördern. Es kostete ihn ohnehin all seine Selbstbeherrschung, bisher darauf verzichtet zu haben. Dann riss der Kragen mit einem scharfen, zischenden Geräusch, Ghalion hielt nur noch einen Fetzen purpurner Seide in der Hand, und der schwere Körper des Kaufmanns fiel zu Boden. Er gab keinen Laut mehr von sich, die kleinen Schweinsäuglein blickten seltsam verdreht und starr. Ghalion sah mit einem Blick, dass der Mann tot war. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete mitleidlos den Kadaver. Sein Herz klopfte noch immer so heftig, dass er glaubte, es müsse ihm aus der Brust springen. Er wischte sich die Hände an seinem Beinkleid ab und sah sich um - niemand schien etwas bemerkt zu haben. Das Treiben auf dem Marktplatz ging weiter wie zuvor, niemand schaute herüber, niemand nahm Notiz.

Ghalion strich sich schwer atmend die Haare zurück. Er überlegte nicht lange, was zu tun war. Er sank auf die Knie, öffnete jeden Käfig und ließ die Tiere frei, nicht ohne jedes von ihnen zuvor durch einige speziell auf sie abgestimmte Stärkungszauber zu erquicken, die zu den ersten und wichtigsten Dingen gehörten, die jeder Waldläufer lernt. Die Füchse und das nerzähnliche Tier verzogen sich blitzschnell in die dunklen Gassen, und Ghalion hoffte inständig, dass sie irgendwie den Weg nach draußen finden würden, vor die Tore der Stadt, ohne vorher eingefangen zu werden. Das Geflügel, die Schweine und die beiden Ziegen stoben in Richtung Marktplatz davon, wo sie sofort ein unglaubliches Durcheinander anrichteten, das Ghalion nutzte, um schnell vom Ort des Geschehens zu verschwinden, unter dem Arm den Käfig mit dem immer noch schreienden und fauchenden Tigerkind.

In den gewundenen, finsteren Straßen wurden Ghalions Schritte immer schneller, bis er schließlich förmlich rannte und erst kurz vor seiner Unterkunft im Zentrum von Kaineng haltmachte. Er ließ sich hinter einen hohen Stapel Kisten fallen, der ihn vor den neugierigen Blicken der Passanten schützte, und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Dann hob er den Käfig auf seinen Schoß und öffnete den Deckel einen Spalt breit. In einem sanften, beruhigenden Singsang, den besser niemand hören sollte, von dem er auch in Zukunft noch für voll genommen werden wollte, sprach er leise auf das erschöpfte Tigerbaby ein und hielt seine Hand an das schmutzverklebte Gesichtchen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und hielt still, als die kleinen Krallen und die winzigen, aber rasiermesserscharfen Milchzähne sich tief in seinen Handrücken gruben und ihm die Haut in Fetzen herunterrissen. Und ehe Ghalion begriff, was er da tat, stimmte er zum ersten Mal, seit er im Alter von neunzehn Jahren seinen ersten Tiergefährten, einen prächtigen schwarzen Wolfsrüden namens Kouri, gezähmt hatte, die uralte Beschwörung an, die Melandru selbst vor Tausenden von Jahren die ersten Waldläufer gelehrt hatte. Mit leiser, rauher Stimme sprach er die Worte, die einen Waldläufer und ein wildes Tier für immer untrennbar aneinander schmiedeten. Das Tigerbaby wurde ganz still, sein Atem beruhigte sich, und als die Bindung vollendet war, öffnete Ghalion den Käfig und hob es heraus, streichelte zärtlich das verdreckte Fell, das nun auch Spuren seines eigenen Blutes trug. Das Tigerkind sah ihm ruhig in die Augen, ernst und beinahe feierlich, auf jene ganz spezielle Art, die nur eine Katze vermag. Dann legte es eine dicke, weiche Tatze auf Ghalions Lippen, brachte ihn dadurch zum Lächeln, und ein Glücksgefühl wusch über den Waldläufer hinweg, wie er es seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr empfunden hatte.

Kouri war vor sechs Jahren, während der Gildenkriege, im Feuersturm eines orrianischen Magiers direkt vor Ghalions Augen zu einem Häufchen schwelender Asche verbrannt. Danach wäre er nie auf die Idee gekommen, sich einen neuen tierischen Begleiter zu erwählen. Der Verlust seines treuen Wolfs hatte nie völlig aufgehört zu schmerzen, und es wäre ihm wie Verrat erschienen, wenn er sich mit einem neuen Gefährten zusammengetan hätte. Und nun saß er hier, mit einem weißen Tigerbaby mit saphirblauen Augen, das er eigentlich nicht einmal haben dürfte, und war mit ihm einen Bund eingegangen, den nur der Tod noch lösen konnte. Götter, Mhenlo würde hellauf begeistert sein, wenn er mit dem Kleinen im Arm auftauchte...

Ghalion seufzte und barg das Katzenkind an seiner Brust, kraulte den flaumigen Pelz hinter den kleinen, runden Öhrchen, bis es schließlich wohlig vor sich hin brummend einschlief. Es musste dringend gebadet werden, denn es stank erbärmlich. Ghalion fragte sich, ob es ein Männchen oder ein Weibchen war - nun, später würde noch genug Zeit sein, das festzustellen. Außerdem musste er Milch besorgen, es war noch viel zu klein, um Fleisch zu sich zu nehmen oder gar selbst auf die Jagd zu gehen. Und was sollte er mit ihm machen, wenn es zu den unvermeidlichen Kampfhandlungen gegen die von der Pest Befallenen kam? Aber auch das würde sich finden. Im Geiste machte Ghalion bereits Pläne, den größten seiner Pfeilköcher zu einem Tragekorb für das Tigerkind umzufunktionieren. Er rappelte sich hoch, öffnete das geschmeidige Leder seines Brustpanzers und schob das Kätzchen darunter, damit niemand darauf aufmerksam würde. Meister Togo, den sie morgen treffen sollte, war doch mit dem Kaiser verwandt, wie Ghalion zu Ohren gekommen war - sollte _er_ die Angelegenheit klären und die Erlaubnis für ihn einholen, einen Weißen Tiger als Tiergefährten zu haben. Schließlich hatte er den Kleinen vor einem unaussprechlichen Schicksal bewahrt, und jetzt war es ohnehin zu spät, ihn noch von Ghalion zu trennen - und er hatte auch nicht vor, das jemals zuzulassen.

Während er mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten auf die gepflegte Herberge zu marschierte, in der er und seine Kampfgefährten abgestiegen waren, schoss es Ghalion durch den Kopf, dass er gerade etwas getan hatte, was er nicht mehr für möglich gehalten hätte - er hatte einen Teil seiner kostbaren Freiheit aufgegeben. Völlig freiwillig. Und er stellte überrascht fest, dass es ihm überhaupt nicht leidtat.


	4. On Fire

**4. On Fire**

"...also rannte ich durch die verwinkelten Flure, Kouri immer voraus, und hinter mir hörte ich die Waffen meiner Häscher klirren, lauter und lauter. Ich hatte schon längst keine Ahnung mehr, wo ich mich befand. Der Königspalast von Arah ist - oder besser, war - ein wahres Labyrinth, wisst Ihr. Wie ein Irrgarten." Ghalion holte kurz Atem und befeuchtete seine Lippen, wandte den Kopf, um seine Gesprächspartnerin anzusehen. Doch deren Blick war nicht auf ihn gerichtet. Sie starrte geradeaus in das knisternde Feuer, dessen Schein ihr Gesicht mit einem warmen, orangeroten Schimmer übergoss. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sie ihm überhaupt zugehört hatte.

Jeden Abend, wenn die Nacht sich über den versteinerten Echowald senkte, wenn das gelbgrün fluoreszierende Glühen der missgestalteten Riesenpilze aus dem kränklichen Buschwerk glomm und sich selbst das Sternenlicht erschrocken davor zurückzuziehen schien, um den Nachthimmel in undurchdringlicher Schwärze zurückzulassen - dann kam sie zu ihm. Setzte sich neben ihn, um ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er im Schein des lodernden Lagerfeuers Skizzenblock, Farbe und Pinsel aus seiner Gürteltasche hervorkramte und sich die Erlebnisse der vergangenen Tage und Wochen von der Seele malte.

So entstanden beschauliche Bilder vom allabendlichen Lagerleben, aber auch wilde, ausdrucksvolle Skizzen der Befallenen, an denen nichts Menschliches mehr war, aufgeblähte Monstren mit vier bis sechs spindeldürren Beinen und augenlosen, zahnbewehrten Mäulern mitten auf der Brust, übersät von dunkelrot entzündeten Beulen und eiternden Schwären, die mit lautem Knallen und infernalischem Gestank aufplatzten, wenn Ghalion seine Pfeile in sie jagte. Oder mit feinem Pinselstrich ausgeführte, zarte Aquarelle, die die schwülstig aufgedonnerten Kurzick zeigten, die im Echowald zu Hause waren und deren Hilfe sie hier suchten - allen voran Lady Danika, Tochter des Kurzick-Lords zu Heltzer, beinahe karikaturhaft in ihren bombastischen, weit ausladenden Röcken aus irisierender Seide von der Farbe geronnenen Blutes, mit ihrem kalkweiß geschminkten Gesicht und ihrer hochaufgetürmten Frisur. Sie war eine Erscheinung, die inmitten des Elends von Kaineng und hier im Echowald, wo alles nach Schimmel und Fäulnis und krankem Moder stank, so fehl am Platze wirkte wie ein schillernd bunter Zierfisch in einer trüben Pfütze voller Blutegel. Ghalion malte schnell und flüssig, wie unter Zwang, und die junge Frau saß neben ihm, beobachtete jeden Pinselstrich, wortlos, bewegungslos, ohne ihn zu stören.

Seit dem Gemetzel gegen die Befallenen auf dem Vizunahplatz waren sie zusammen unterwegs. Dort hatte er sie wiedergesehen, zum ersten Mal nach all der Zeit, und Ghalion hatte es vor Überraschung fast die Sprache verschlagen. Mit knappen Worten, beinahe stotternd, hatte er sich ihr vorgestellt, doch nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sie ihn überhaupt erkannte. Sie gehörte zu der Gruppe um Meister Togo, die dieser aus dem Kloster von Shing Jea mitgebracht hatte, um jene grassierende Seuche zu bekämpfen, die aus normalen Bürgern Abscheulichkeiten machte und schon in beinahe jeden Winkel des Kontinents vorgedrungen war. Und sie war nicht allein, hatte einen Beschützer, der sie nie aus den Augen ließ. Einen _Geliebten_. Ja, das war er. Da war sich Ghalion sicher.

Die junge Frau hatte sich verändert. Nicht so sehr äußerlich, wie Ghalion befand. Aber ihr innerer Ausdruck war ein anderer geworden. Das Quirlige, überschäumend Lebendige, das damals so auffällig an ihr gewesen war, schien sich in die Tiefen ihres Selbst zurückgezogen zu haben, blitzte nur zu ganz seltenen Gelegenheiten noch einmal durch. Ihr Blick war ruhig und stet geworden, beinahe abgeklärt, doch dahinter lauerte etwas, das ihm verriet, dass sie Dinge gesehen, durchlebt und getan hatte, um die er sie nicht beneiden würde, falls sie sich eines Tages entschied, ihm davon zu berichten.

In der ersten Zeit hatte er kaum Kontakt mit ihr, und er bemühte sich auch nicht darum. Und doch, kaum dass er es selbst bemerkte, studierte er sie, beobachtete sie, hielt aber den Abstand, der ihr selbst wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht bewusst war. Weil sie ihn, so hatte er sich eingestehen müssen, eigentlich gar nicht bemerkte, was seinem Selbstbewusstsein einen Stich versetzte, der ihn selbst überraschte. Gern hätte Ghalion ein paar Worte mit ihr gewechselt, die über die täglichen Taktikdiskussionen und das Besprechen der Reiseroute hinausgingen. Aber er tat es nicht. Erstens, weil sie ohnehin nie allein anzutreffen war, und zweitens, weil er es noch nie nötig gehabt hatte, sich einer Frau aufzudrängen, und sei es auch nur für ein Gespräch.

Erst vor zwei Wochen hatte sich alles geändert, denn Meister Togo hatte die Gruppe aufgeteilt. Die eine Hälfte sollte mit ihm, dem Herrn des Klosters von Shing Jea, zum Jademeer reisen, um dort die Hilfe der mit den Kurzick verfeindeten Luxon-Clans zu erbitten. Und die andere Hälfte ging mit Bruder Mhenlo und Lady Danika noch weiter hinein in die Tiefen des Echowaldes, um die Kurzick davon zu überzeugen, dass dieser Bedrohung, die ganz Cantha ins Verderben stürzen konnte, nur mit den vereinten Kräften aller beizukommen wäre, Luxon, Kurzick und Canthani gleichermaßen.

Er, Ghalion, gehörte zur Gruppe um Meister Togo. Genau wie _sie_. Doch alle anderen, die sie kannte - aus dem Kloster, vermutete Ghalion, auch wenn er nicht - _noch_ nicht - wusste, was sie überhaupt dorthin verschlagen hatte -, waren mit Bruder Mhenlo abgereist, zu Danikas Familiensitz, der Kathedrale zu Heltzer, tief im Herzen des Echowaldes. Unter ihnen war auch der Begleiter der jungen Frau. Ghalion wusste, sie wäre gern mitgegangen, doch es wurde ihr verwehrt. Es hatte Streit gegeben deshalb, tagelang, er hatte es mehr aus dem Augenwinkel mitverfolgt - die schmerzerfüllten Blicke, die versteckten Tränen, die gestenreichen Wortgefechte im Flüsterton, die sie sich mit ihrem Geliebten geliefert hatte, bis sich schließlich ein Schweigen, schwer und schwarz wie eine Gewitterwolke, über die beiden gesenkt hatte, das selbst den kühlen Abschied überschattete. Seitdem hatte er sie kaum noch lächeln sehen.

Ebensowenig wie Mhenlos Freundin Cynn, deren Unmut und Zorn sich jedoch auf andere Weise äußerte. Gerade jetzt stand sie am entgegengesetzten Ende der kleinen Lichtung, auf der die Gruppe ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatte, und ließ einen mittleren Tobsuchtsanfall an einer der elonischen Speerkämpferinnen aus, die die istanische Regierung zur Hilfe geschickt hatte. Weil die fremdenfeindlichen Kurzick sich schwertun würden, Ausländer in ihrem angestammten Gebiet zu akzeptieren, hieß es, dürfe keiner von ihnen Haus zu Heltzer betreten, um die potentiellen Verbündeten nicht schon vorab zu verärgern. Und so blieb Bruder Mhenlo das einzige nicht-canthanische Mitglied seiner Gruppe, denn ihn kannten und schätzten die Kurzick bereits von früher, ihm würden sie trauen und seiner Bitte mit Wohlwollen begegnen.

Der Echowald hatte Ghalion maßlos enttäuscht. Er hatte ihn sich ganz anders vorgestellt, irgendwie altehrwürdig, erhaben und schön - und nicht finster, lichtlos und tot. Den Göttern sei Dank, bald würden sie diese düstere Gegend, in der das einzig Lebendige die obszönen, schleimigen Schlingpflanzen und die bleichen, namenlosen Moose waren, die die uralten, versteinerten Baumriesen überwucherten wie widerwärtige, stinkende Krebsgeschwüre, hinter sich gelassen haben, dann würde er endlich wieder frei atmen können.

Und _sie_ war hier. Bei ihm. Ghalion war sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob sie sich daran erinnerte, dass sie einander früher schon begegnet waren. Er war sich auch der Tatsache bewusst, dass es nicht sein unwiderstehlicher Charme war, der sie Abend für Abend an seine Seite trieb, sondern eher sein künstlerisches Talent, das sie zu faszinieren schien - und sein kleiner weißer Tiger. Die junge Großkatze, inzwischen etwa vier Monate alt und schon jetzt über einen Zentner schwer, hatte sie schließlich, da nun niemand mehr da war, den sie kannte, aus der Reserve gelockt.

Plötzlich drehte sie den Kopf, sah ihm direkt in die Augen, und Ghalion zuckte zusammen, denn erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er sie bereits seit ein paar Minuten unverhohlen anstarrte.  
"Warum erzählt Ihr nicht weiter?", fragte sie.  
Er mochte ihren Akzent, der ihn an zu Hause erinnerte, an das duftende Blütenmeer der Frühlingswiesen in der Grünhügel-Grafschaft, an flirrende Augusthitze über dem wogenden Gold der Gerstenfelder, an die saftige Süße leuchtend roter Äpfel. Und er mochte ihre Stimme, die dunkel war und manchmal etwas heiser wirkte, nicht so quietschig und schrill, wie es Frauenstimmen oft sind, was in Ghalion stets den selten erfüllten Wunsch erweckte, sie mögen doch bitte endlich den Mund halten. Nein, im Gegenteil. Er wünschte sich, sie würde öfter sprechen. Speziell mit _ihm_. Doch das tat sie nur selten. Meist saß sie nur stumm neben ihm, sah ihm beim Zeichnen zu, lauschte seinen Erzählungen und blieb auf jeden seiner Versuche, ein Gespräch mit ihr zu beginnen, äußerst einsilbig.

"Ihr hört ja doch nicht zu", antwortete er, doch er lächelte dabei und war sorgsam bemüht, jeden Vorwurf aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum es in irgendeiner Weise wichtig sein sollte, dass sie hier neben ihm sitzen blieb und den Geschichten aus seinem bewegten Abenteurerleben lauschte, warum es wichtig sein sollte, sie nicht zu vertreiben. Aber es war so. Ghalion wunderte sich über sich selbst.

Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich ganz leicht, als sie sich ein paar lange Strähnen ihrer üppigen Haarmähne aus dem Gesicht schob, und Ghalion staunte wie jedesmal darüber, wie sehr dieses winzige Lächeln ihr Gesicht veränderte, als die leise Schwermut, die stets über ihren Zügen zu liegen schien, sich von ihrem Antlitz hob wie ein Wolkenschleier, den die Sonne vertrieben hatte. Für einen winzigen Moment verschwand die Barriere in ihren großen Augen, um ihm, wie es schien, einen ganz kurzen Blick in die Tiefen ihrer Seele zu gestatten. _Schön_ hätte man sie nicht nennen können, nein, zumindest nicht im landläufigen Sinne. Ghalion liebte Schönheit um ihrer selbst willen, und er hatte eine Menge schöner Frauen gekannt. Bis auf ebendiese großen Augen gehörte _sie_ nicht dazu, wenn man es objektiv betrachtete, und doch...

"Natürlich höre ich zu", erwiderte sie nun mit dieser dunklen Stimme, die die Härchen in seinem Nacken zum Kräuseln brachte. "Ihr berichtetet gerade, wie Euch im Königlichen Palast von Arah die Wachleute auf den Fersen waren, als Ihr versuchtet, die Verteidigungspläne für die Festung zu stehlen. Wie ging es weiter? Ihr müsst ja irgendwie entkommen sein, sonst wärt Ihr ja nicht hier."

Sie gestattete es ihrem Lächeln, sich noch ein wenig zu vertiefen, und Ghalion wünschte sich, sie würde weitersprechen. Doch das tat sie nicht, legte stattdessen aufmerksam den Kopf schief, hielt noch immer seinen Blick fest. Ghalion fühlte, wie sich so etwas wie ein Knoten unterhalb seiner Magengrube bildete und rief sich rasch zur Ordnung, aber mit bemerkenswert wenig Effekt. Er griff neben sich und hob den Schlauch mit dem herben canthanischen Wein an die Lippen, nahm einen tiefen Schluck, um seine plötzlich trockene Kehle zu befeuchten. Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund und bot ihr den Weinschlauch an, doch sie schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und versenkte diese erstaunlichen Augen wieder in seine.

Ghalion räusperte sich und dachte, er müsse in diesem Blick ertrinken. "Nun", fuhr er schließlich fort, und er war beinahe lächerlich stolz auf den festen, sonoren Klang, den er seiner Stimme trotz seiner nicht zu leugnenden inneren Verwirrung zu geben vermochte, "Kouri und ich bogen noch um ein paar weitere Ecken des Korridors, der kein Ende zu nehmen schien. Wir rannten durch große Säle voll kostbarer Teppiche, langer Tafeln aus Edelholz, riesiger Gemälde und Wandteppiche und goldener Möbel, in einen weiteren Korridor, und dann in noch einen. Die Wachleute von König Reza waren noch immer hinter uns, als ich sah, dass wir in eine Sackgasse geraten waren. Nur wenige Schritte vor uns endete der Flur in einer breiten Fensterfront, in der sich das Licht der Fackelbeleuchtung spiegelte. Wir konnten nicht vor und nicht zurück. Ich freundete mich mit dem Gedanken an, dass wir würden kämpfen müssen - nur Kouri und ich gegen ein Dutzend bis an die Zähne bewaffneter, bestens ausgebildeter Wachsoldaten. Rasch vergiftete ich ein paar meiner Pfeile. Ich nahm mir vor, dass wir unser Leben so teuer wie möglich verkaufen würden. Doch dann..."

Ghalion legte eine dramaturgisch sinnvolle Pause ein, um noch einen Schluck Wein zu nehmen.  
Die junge Frau beugte sich gespannt vor, nur ganz leicht - aber sie kam ihm nahe genug, dass er ihren Duft wahrnehmen konnte, ihren ganz eigenen Geruch, der dem von süßen Mandeln glich. Ghalion wusste, dass es kein künstliches Parfum war, sondern der eigene, besondere Duft ihres Körpers, denn wenn sie kämpfte und ins Schwitzen kam, wurde er immer stärker. Süße Mandeln... Ghalion atmete unwillkürlich tief ein. Ihm wurde leicht schwindelig, und er konnte sich selbst gerade in letzter Sekunde noch daran hindern, die Hand zu heben und ihr Haar zu berühren.

"Was dann? Was passierte dann?", hakte sie nach, und Ghalion meinte, eine Spur Ungeduld aus dieser so rätselhaft dunklen Stimme herauszuhören. Rasch sprach er weiter.  
"In dem Korridor öffnete sich eine Seitentür, ganz plötzlich und beinahe lautlos. Eine schmale, mit einer Unzahl von juwelenbesetzten Ringen geschmückte Hand schoss heraus, packte mich am Ärmel meiner Rüstung und zog mich in ein dunkles Zimmer, das nur von ein paar wenigen Kerzen erleuchtet war."  
"Wie aufregend. Wer war sie?"  
Täuschte er sich, oder war ein Fünkchen Ironie aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhören? In ihren Augen blitzte es jedenfalls, stellte Ghalion fest, als er beobachtete, wie sie die Beine an den Körper zog, sie mit ihren Armen umschloss und das Kinn gegen ihre Knie lehnte. Er streckte die langen Beine aus, reckte kurz die muskelbepackten Arme und beschloss, noch ein bisschen auszuholen, ehe er die Geschichte zu Ende brachte.

"Der Raum war nicht groß, schien aber Teil einer ganzen Zimmerflucht zu sein, denn an beiden Seiten befanden sich hohe, holzgeschnitzte Türen mit vergoldeten Knäufen. Die Kammer wurde vollständig beherrscht von einem gewaltigen vierpfostigen Bett, dessen Gazevorhänge zurückgezogen waren und den Blick auf ein halbes Dutzend Kissen und eine Schicht zerwühlter Laken aus heller Seide freigaben. Meine Retterin drückte mich darauf nieder und hielt einen beringten Finger an meine Lippen, gebot mir, still zu sein. Während Kouri hinter mir auf das hohe Bett sprang, lauschten wir atemlos. Und als wir hörten, wie die Wachleute den Korridor erreichten und ratlos diskutierend hin und herliefen, nahm ich mir die Zeit, die Frau in Augenschein zu nehmen, die mich erstaunlicherweise dem Zugriff meiner Häscher entzogen hatte."

Das Gesicht der jungen Frau hob sich. Ebenso wie ihre linke Augenbraue.  
"Und? Wie sah sie aus? Wer war sie überhaupt? Und was" - ihre Augenbraue schob sich fast bis an ihren Haaransatz - "hat sie als Gegenleistung für Eure Rettung von Euch verlangt?"  
Ghalion lächelte und war plötzlich unerklärlich froh darüber, dass diese Geschichte nicht so endete, wie man es vermuten könnte. "Sie war groß. Fast so groß wie ich. Noch sehr jung, vielleicht Anfang zwanzig. Und sehr schlank, nahezu knochig, doch ihre üppigen Seidengewänder verhüllten sie fast vollständig. Sie hatte blondes Haar, das im Kerzenschein schimmerte wie gehämmertes Messing. Sie trug es zu einer komplizierten Hochfrisur aufgesteckt, und sein Glanz machte den Goldketten Konkurrenz, die um ihren Hals lagen, und dem zierlichen, diamantbesetzten Diadem auf ihrer hohen Stirn. Für ihre Größe war sie sehr anmutig, aber sie hatte für meinen Geschmack etwas zu viel Farbe aufgelegt."

Ghalion machte erneut eine Pause, gezwungenermaßen diesmal, denn sein junger Tiger, der neben ihm geschlafen hatte, war wachgeworden und machte sich daran, die spitzen Krallen, die bereits jetzt zu wahren Mordinstrumenten herangewachsen waren, an Ghalions Zeichenblock zu wetzen.  
"Gebt ihn mir mal", bat sie und streckte die Beine aus, klopfte einladend auf ihre langen, schlanken Oberschenkel. Lächelnd tat Ghalion wie geheißen, bugsierte das Tigerkind an ihre Seite, von wo aus es mit freudigem Schnurren auf ihren Schoß kletterte.

"Ihr müsst mir noch erzählen, wie Ihr es geschafft habt, ihn überhaupt behalten zu dürfen. Außerdem braucht er dringend einen richtigen Namen. Ihr könnt ihn doch nicht ewig bloß 'Tiger' nennen wollen", sagte sie, während der kleine Tiger sich auf ihrem Schoß auf die Hinterbacken setzte, die Krallen seiner Vorderpranken in das Schulterleder ihre Rüstung hakte und sein Gesicht an ihren Hals schmiegte, während sie zärtlich sein weiches Fell streichelte. Ghalion schluckte, als ihm mit einem Schlag bewusst wurde, dass er einiges darum gegeben hätte, genau jetzt mit seinem Tiergefährten die Plätze zu tauschen. Und er wusste nicht einmal, warum.

"Vielleicht", entgegnete er und erschrak beinahe selbst über den rauhen, heiseren Klang seiner Stimme, "solltet _Ihr_ ihm einen geben. Er scheint Euch zu mögen. Das ist mir schon öfters aufgefallen."  
"Ich mag ihn ja auch, was aber auch kein Wunder ist. Er ist so süß, und so schön. Man muss ihn einfach liebhaben." Sie lächelte beinahe verzückt auf das Katzenkind hinab, küsste liebevoll die pelzige Stirn. Ghalion schloss für einen Moment die Augen, versuchte, die konzentrischen roten Kreise zurückzudrängen, die sofort begannen, hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern zu wirbeln.

"Ich werde mir Gedanken über einen Namen für ihn machen", fuhr sie fort, "aber eigentlich ist das _Eure_ Aufgabe. Und nun will ich wissen, wie Eure Geschichte ausgeht. Also, wer war die orrianische Schönheit?" Ihre Lippen ruhten noch immer im weichen Fell des jungen Tigers, der inzwischen wieder eingeschlafen war, doch ihre Augen suchten wieder Ghalions Blick, neugierig, halb verborgen von den langen Fransen ihrer Haare, die darüber fielen, mit dem winzigen schalkhaften Blitzen, an das er sich noch von damals erinnern konnte, und er fragte sich, wie viel von der beinahe schwermütigen Ruhe, die sie so oft umgab, seit er sie hier in Cantha wiedergesehen hatte, selbst als ihr Begleiter noch bei ihr war, ein wirklicher Teil ihres Selbst war.

Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor er weitersprach. Am liebsten hätte er die Geschichte endlos in die Länge gezogen. Nur, damit sie hier bei ihm sitzenblieb. Doch sein Kopf schien vollkommen leer zu sein, als er sie betrachtete, wie sie seinen Tiger im Arm hielt, als er in die Tiefen ihres Blicks abtauchte. Ihm fehlten einfach die Worte für weitere fantasievolle Ausschmückungen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass ihm das je passiert war.

"Sie stellte sich mir als Prinzessin Zeïde vor, die Tochter von König Reza höchstselbst", erzählte Ghalion schließlich weiter. "Als die Wachen weg waren, hieß sie mich aufstehen und ging langsam um mich herum, betrachtete mich von allen Seiten, während Kouri auf dem Bett seinen Kopf auf die Vorderpfoten gelegt hatte und leise, aber äußerst nervtötend winselte. Ich kam mir vor wie auf dem Viehmarkt, aber ihr schien zu gefallen, was sie sah."  
Ghalion gestattete sich ein Grinsen, doch als er gewahr wurde, wie ihre Augenbraue erneut in ungeahnte Höhen schoss, hätte er sich ohrfeigen können. Er schluckte.

"Nun", fuhr er schließlich fort, "jedenfalls versprach sie, mich ungesehen aus dem Palast zu schmuggeln, wenn ich sie im Gegenzug dafür mit mir nehmen würde."  
"Sie wollte türmen?", fragte die junge Frau verblüfft. "Aus dem Palast ihres Vaters? Ausgerechnet mit einem ascalonischen Waldläufer?"  
"So sah es aus", bestätigte Ghalion. "Sie behauptete, sie hätte _alles_ getan, um der Knute ihrer sittenstrengen, frömmelnden Eltern zu entkommen, und ich sei die beste Option, die sich ihr bisher geboten hätte."  
"Und? Habt Ihr? Habt Ihr tatsächlich eine orrianische Prinzessin entführt?"  
Sie schien ein paar Zoll von ihm abzurücken, wie Ghalion bekümmert feststellte. Zeit, die Geschichte aufzulösen. "Nein. Dazu kam es nicht. Wisst Ihr, sie... sie wollte..."

Herrje. So, wie die Dinge lagen, hätte er auf diese Wendung plötzlich gern verzichtet. Ghalion spannte den Kiefer an, bis seine Zähne schmerzten.  
"Was? Was wollte sie?" Sie machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung, wurde aber sofort wieder ganz still, als der junge Tiger anfing, missmutig im Schlaf zu quengeln.  
"Sie..." Ghalion schluckte noch einmal. "Sie wollte vorher 'ausprobieren', was sie sich mit mir eingehandelt hatte. 'So lange wir es noch gemütlich haben', sagte sie mit vielsagendem Blick auf das riesige Bett."

Ihre Augen wurden schmal, ihr Lächeln schief. Sie pustete sich eine lange Haarsträhne von der Nase. "Und Ihr habt Euch natürlich darauf eingelassen." Ihr Ton war kühl, spöttisch. "Und es muss ihr wohl gefallen haben, was Ihr zu bieten hattet, nicht? Sonst wärt Ihr ja kaum hier."  
Ghalion seufzte. Plötzlich wünschte er sich, er wäre ganz woanders. Vielleicht wieder bei Margrid auf dem Kaperschiff. Als Rudersklave.

Schließlich zuckte er die Achseln. "Was sollte ich machen? Es ging um meinen Hals. Aber es endete dennoch anders, als Ihr denkt." Er warf ihr einen beinahe anklagenden Blick zu, als wäre es _ihre_ Schuld, dass sie ihn im Grunde völlig richtig eingeschätzt hatte.  
"Nämlich?"  
"Sie war keine _sie_. Versteht Ihr? Prinzessin Zeïde entpuppte sich bei näherer... _Betrachtung_... als Kronprinz Yazal. Kein Wunder, dass ihr Vater - oder besser, _sein_ Vater - nicht sehr zufrieden mit ihm war, denn durch diesen... _Umstand_... war die Sicherung der Erbfolge und der Fortbestand der königlichen Linie wohl alles andere als ungetrübt."

Ghalion hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dem explosionsartigen Lachanfall, der aus ihrem zierlichen Körper hervorbrach und sie schüttelte, bis sie das ganze Lager aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Meister Togo, Schwester Tai, der Elementarmagier Kai Ying, Cynn, der verschlagen wirkende Assassine Panaku und all die anderen sahen aufgeschreckt zu ihnen hinüber, und der kleine Tiger sprang mit einem erschrockenen Maunzen von ihrem Schoß und suchte mit langen, unbeholfenen Sätzen vorerst Schutz in der ausgedehnten Dunkelheit jenseits des Feuers.

Ghalion betrachtete säuerlich, wie das Gelächter sie durchrüttelte, sah ihr beinahe indigniert zu, wie sie sich mit den Fingerrücken die Tränen aus den Augen wischte, als der Lachanfall allmählich verebbte und in unkontrolliertes Kichern überging. Er wusste nicht, welche Reaktion er sich von ihr gewünscht hätte - aber diese? Eigentlich nicht.

"Unglaublich... nicht zu fassen...", stammelte sie, noch immer kichernd. "Was für eine Enttäuschung für Euch! Die schöne Prinzessin war ein schwuler Prinz in Frauenkleidern?! Oh, bei allen Göttern - das ist eine der besten Geschichten, die ich je gehört habe! Und was habt Ihr getan? Habt Ihr sie - _ihn_ - trotzdem mitgenommen?"  
Inzwischen musste Ghalion selbst lachen. Das war wirklich eins der absurdesten Erlebnisse seiner gesamten Karriere als Bogenschütze in der ascalonischen Armee gewesen. Und genau genommen war ihm ihr Gelächter immer noch lieber als eine moralinsaure Predigt, wie sie ihm manch andere Frau vielleicht gehalten hätte. Ja, allmählich freute er sich sogar darüber, dass es ihm tatsächlich gelungen war, sie zum Lachen zu bringen - auch wenn der Witz auf seine Kosten ging.

"Nein. Habe ich nicht. Ich bekam den Schock meines Lebens..."  
"Das glaube ich Euch aufs Wort", warf sie kichernd ein.  
"... also schlug ich das Fenster entzwei und sprang in die Tiefe, ohne über mögliche Folgen nachzudenken. Den Göttern sei Dank, dass sich nur acht Fuß darunter das Vordach der Remise befand. Kouri und ich entkamen schließlich, nach einer wilden Jagd über das Dächergewirr des Palastkomplexes, durch eine winzige Gartenpforte, die ich nur durch Zufall fand."  
Sie betrachtete ihn kopfschüttelnd, aber immer noch grinsend. "Habt Ihr noch weitere solcher Geschichten auf Lager? Dann wird uns auf unserer Reise zum Jademeer wenigstens nicht langweilig."

Ghalion murmelte Zustimmung und lächelte, auf irrationale Weise glücklich, dass sie seine Gesellschaft so zu schätzen schien. Und er wunderte sich über sich selbst, fragte sich, warum ihm das überhaupt etwas bedeutete, doch er beschloss, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn er spürte, dass eine gewisse nicht gekannte Gefahr darin lag, seine eigenen Gefühle genauer als nötig zu hinterfragen. Es gab Millionen Frauen auf der Welt, unkompliziertere, schönere Frauen als diese. _Ungebundene_ Frauen. Es war nun wirklich unnötig, dass er sich ausgerechnet um eine Gedanken machte, die er ohnehin nicht haben konnte.

Er betrachtete gedankenverloren, wie der Feuerschein ihre dichte lange Haarmähne in Flammen setzte, sie dunkelrot aufglühen ließ wie die Scheite, die im Feuer langsam zu Asche zerfielen. Jemand sollte bald Holz nachlegen, überlegte er zusammenhanglos, und dann bemerkte er, wie ein schmerzhaftes, dumpfes Hämmern in seinen Kopf kroch, das wohl vom Rauch herrührte und sich schnell bis zur Unerträglichkeit steigerte. Er verzog das Gesicht und rieb sich die pochenden Schläfen.

"Kopfweh?", fragte sie teilnahmsvoll und legte wieder auf diese unnachahmliche Weise den Kopf schief, wie es so typisch für sie war. Ghalion nickte - und erstarrte, als sie näher an ihn heranrückte und die Hände hob, als wolle sie sein Gesicht berühren.  
"Das kenne ich. Habe ich auch oft. Dies hier - das solltet Ihr erstmal abnehmen." Ihre Hände lösten das metallbeschlagene Lederstirnband, das er trug, um seine lange Mähne im Zaum zu halten, und wieder stieg ihm ihr Duft in die Nase, der Duft von süßen Mandeln, lockend, betörend, berauschend. Ghalion fühlte sich leicht schwindelig, und sein Mund wurde trocken. Eigentlich sollte er sich jetzt in sein kleines Zelt zurückziehen. Das wäre besser. Aber er konnte nicht. Und eigentlich wollte er auch gar nicht.

"Und dies hier - das ist ja viel zu fest. Warum tragt Ihr überhaupt sowas, wenn Ihr schon ein Stirnband habt? Das macht doch gar keinen Sinn. Kein Wunder, dass Ihr Kopfschmerzen habt."  
Ghalions Herz begann, schmerzhaft in seinem Hals zu klopfen, als sie mit flinken, geschickten Fingern anfing, die eng nach hinten geflochtenen kleinen Zöpfchen zu lösen, die das lange Haar an seinen Schläfen und seiner Stirn zurückhielten. Der Schweiß brach ihm aus, prickelte heiß auf seiner Kopfhaut, zwischen seinen Schulterblättern - und in seinem Schritt, wo das lederne Beinkleid seiner maßgefertigten Rüstung plötzlich immer enger zu werden schien. Er ballte die Fäuste in seinem Schoß, bis die Knöchel weiß hervorstanden.

Ghalion hielt seinen Blick starr auf ihre Lippen gerichtet, diese Lippen, die so weich aussahen wie die Blätter einer exotischen Blüte aus dem Maguuma-Dschungel... so einladend... so nah... so... Bei den Göttern, er musste sich zusammenreißen.  
Nun schob sie die rosige, feuchtglänzende Zungenspitze zwischen ebendiese Lippen, ganz unbewusst, voller Konzentration, während sie seine Zöpfchen aufflocht und behutsam die Haare auflockerte, erst auf der linken, dann auf der rechten Seite. Sie kam noch einmal näher heran, um im Zwielicht des Feuerscheins besser sehen zu können, so dass Ghalion ihren Atem auf seiner Wange und auf seinem Mund spürte - und all sein Blut sagte 'auf Wiedersehen' zu seinem Gehirn und rauschte in einer gewaltigen, hitzigen Welle gen Süden. Und als ihre warmen Fingerspitzen die Haut seiner Schläfen berührten und sanft massierten, raste ein Schock wie ein Blitz durch seinen Körper, bis ganz nach unten, und er hätte sie am liebsten gepackt und auf der Stelle genommen, gleich hier am Feuer, auf dem harten, wurzeldurchzogenen Waldboden, und es war ihm vollkommen egal, wer alles dabei zusehen würde.

Sie sagte etwas. Er sah es an den Bewegungen ihrer Lippen, aber er hörte es nicht. Es kostete ihn all seine Konzentration, seine Hände bei sich zu behalten.  
"Was?", fragte er schließlich heiser, als er sah, dass sich die Bewegung ihrer Lippen wiederholte.  
"Ich wollte nur wissen, ob es jetzt besser ist?" Ihre Fingerkuppen lagen noch immer auf seinen Schläfen.  
"Ja", murmelte er, nachdem ihm eingefallen war, wovon sie überhaupt sprach, denn er spürte seine Kopfschmerzen schon längst nicht mehr. Genau genommen spürte er nur noch vier Stellen seines Körpers. Zwei davon waren seine Schläfen, auf denen ihre Fingerspitzen ruhten. Eine weitere war sein Herz, das in seiner Brust hämmerte, als wolle es seine Rippen sprengen.  
"Ja... danke. Viel besser."  
"Schön." Lächelnd nahm sie die Hände fort und rückte wieder von ihm ab, und Ghalion hätte sich zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend ohrfeigen können. Wenn er ihre Frage verneint hätte, hätte sie vielleicht weitergemacht...  
Aber es ist besser so, versicherte sein Verstand.  
_Ist es nicht!_, brüllten seine Lenden.  
Er musste hier weg. _Jetzt_.


	5. Say My Name

**5. Say My Name  
**

Abrupt stand er auf, bückte sich, um mit fahrigen Bewegungen seine Zeichenutensilien vom Boden zu klauben und hoffte, sie würde nichts Merkwürdiges an seiner plötzlichen Hektik finden.  
"Wir sollten schlafengehen", erklärte er, ohne sie dabei anzusehen. "Es ist schon spät, und morgen bei Tagesanbruch müssen wir aufbrechen, wie Meister Togo sagte. Gute Nacht."  
Damit drehte er sich um und stapfte davon, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ohne noch einmal zu ihr zu blicken, hinüber zu dem kleinen Zelt, das er, den Göttern sei Dank, für sich allein hatte. Er riss den schmierigen Lederlappen beiseite, der den niedrigen Eingang verhängte, schlüpfte durch die schmale Öffnung und ließ sich aufstöhnend auf die dünnen, leicht muffig riechenden Decken fallen.

Bei allen Göttern, was war bloß los mit ihm? Seine Finger zitterten sogar, wie Ghalion alarmiert bemerkte, als er vergeblich versuchte, die mit dicken Obsidianbarren besetzten Schnallen seines Brustpanzers zu öffnen. Dann versuchte er sich an den filigraneren Verschlüssen seines Beinkleids und scheiterte erst recht. Wenn er jetzt kämpfen müsste, in diesem Zustand - er würde ja nicht einmal ein totes Dolyak treffen.  
Frustriert verschränkte er die muskulösen Arme in seinem Genick, starrte blicklos an das schmutzige Leinwanddach des Zeltes, durch das der Vollmond hindurchschien und das Innere in ein diffuses Halbdunkel tauchte, und versuchte, an irgend etwas anderes zu denken, bloß nicht an _sie_. Er hatte so viele Frauen gekannt, hatte bei Dutzenden gelegen, um des reinen Vergnügens willen. Hatte, wenn auch unfreiwillig, etliche Herzen gebrochen, doch sein eigenes war dabei stets angenehm unbeteiligt geblieben. So war es immer gewesen, und genau so wollte er es. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Wollte nicht an _sie_ denken, wollte gar nicht wissen, warum er sie mehr begehrte als jede andere je zuvor, und doch dachte er natürlich an nichts anderes.

Vielleicht, überlegte er, während er darauf wartete, dass sein jagendes Herz sich wieder beruhigte und sein Beinkleid ihn nicht mehr so schmerzhaft eng einschnürte, lag es daran, dass er sie nicht haben _konnte_. Sie war bereits gebunden, und er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, sich mit ihrem Geliebten anzulegen, wenn die beiden Gruppen wieder zusammentrafen und dieser vielleicht von seinem, Ghalions, unangebrachten Interesse erführe. Andererseits war die Stimmung zwischen den beiden mehr als frostig gewesen, als sie sich vor zwei Wochen getrennt hatten, dachte Ghalion, und ein gemeiner kleiner Hoffnungsfunken ließ sein Herz bis in seine Kehle hüpfen.

Er schloss die Augen und sah sie sofort vor sich, sah ihr Gesicht mit den riesigen Augen, eingerahmt von seinen eigenen großen Händen. Er sah ihre geschmeidigen Bewegungen, ihre effiziente, blitzschnelle Geschicklichkeit im Kampf, und er stellte sich vor, wie ihr schlanker, biegsamer Körper in seinen Armen lag, und wie sein Name klingen würde, wenn sie ihn im Moment höchster Ekstase mit dieser dunklen, rauhen Stimme in sein Ohr hauchte. Er fragte sich, ob ihr Mund nach süßen Mandeln schmecken und wie sich die Masse ihres weichen Haars an seiner nackten Brust anfühlen würde, und ihre Lippen auf seiner Haut, diese warmen, weichen Lippen, wie sie seinen Körper erforschten, dabei langsam tiefer glitten, und _noch_ tiefer...

Ghalion stieß einen abgehackten Fluch aus und drehte sich ruckartig auf den Bauch, drückte schweratmend die Stirn gegen seinen Rucksack, der ihm als Kopfkissen diente, und biss heftig die Zähne zusammen. So konnte es nicht weitergehen, das führte zu gar nichts und würde ihn am Ende noch in einen dieser winselnden, liebeskranken Idioten verwandeln, die er insgeheim immer so sehr verachtet hatte. Er brauchte dringend Abkühlung, das war ja schon krankhaft. Kurzzeitig überlegte er, ob er vielleicht _wirklich_ krank war. Wer mochte schon wissen, was man sich in diesem unheimlichen Wald voller fremdartiger und gefährlicher Gewächse alles einfangen konnte? Er fühlte sich auch schon ganz fiebrig.

Er überlegte kurz, und dann fiel ihm der kleine, stille See ein, an dem sie auf ihrem Weg zu diesem Lagerplatz vorbeigekommen waren. Er lag nicht weit entfernt, eine Viertelmeile vielleicht, in einer versteckten Waldlichtung, auf einer Seite eingerahmt von einer hohen Felswand aus säulenartig übereinandergeschichtetem Basalt, auf der anderen an eine dunkelgrün leuchtende Wiese geschmiegt, die das Gesündeste war, das Ghalion in diesem schauderhaft düsteren, kränklichen Wald bisher zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Das wäre genau das Richtige - ein kaltes Bad. Das würde ihn wieder zur Besinnung bringen.

Entschlossen setzte er sich auf und lauschte nach draußen, aber es war nichts zu hören außer den gespenstisch hohlen Tönen der Bambusflöte, mit der Panaku, der Assassine, sich während seiner Nachtwache die Zeit zu vertreiben pflegte. Ghalion verließ geräuschlos sein Zelt und rief dem Assassinen leise etwas zu, damit er ihn und seine Dolche nicht plötzlich im Genick hatte. Panaku jedoch schien ihn längst gehört zu haben, denn er hob lediglich den Kopf, als Ghalion an ihm vorbeiging, und schenkte ihm ein anzügliches, beinahe unverschämtes Grinsen, das Ghalion verwirrt den Kopf schütteln ließ. Ansonsten lag tiefe Ruhe über dem Lagerplatz, alle anderen hatten sich in ihre Zelte zurückgezogen. Das Feuer war fast vollständig heruntergebrannt, aber der pralle, silbrigweiße Vollmond hatte sich über die schwarzen Gerippe der riesigen Bäume erhoben und tauchte den Platz in erstaunliche Helligkeit, aus der die langen, verkrüppelten Schatten der Äste und Zweige nach Ghalion zu greifen schienen, so dass er unwillkürlich seinen Schritt beschleunigte.

Die unheimlichen Flötenklänge, hier und da durchsetzt mit Trillern und Obertönen, folgten Ghalion wie geisterhafte Nebelfinger, als er dem schmalen, moosüberwucherten Pfad durch das dichte Unterholz folgte. Seine Stiefel sanken schwer darin ein, und der Gestank von Moder und Fäulnis kroch vom Boden hoch und stach in seine Nase, legte sich bleiern wie ein Leichentuch auf seine Lungen und bekämpfte die Erinnerung an den verführerischen Duft nach süßen Mandeln - und Ghalion war beinahe froh darüber. Er schlich leise über den weichen Boden, wich den kränklich lumineszierenden Pilzwucherungen und den toten Ästen aus, bis er endlich sah, wie der Pfad sich verbreiterte und in die kleine Lichtung mündete, die er suchte. Ghalions Schritte wurden schneller, plötzlich konnte er es kaum noch erwarten, die Hitze, die in ihm brannte, von den kühlen Fluten des kleinen Sees löschen zu lassen. Doch kaum berührten seine Stiefelspitzen die ersten Grashalme, kaum gab das Gewirr aus versteinerten Zweigen und morbidem Buschwerk den Blick auf die Wasserfläche frei, stoppte er abrupt.

Er war nicht allein.

Ghalion stand bewegungslos, wie vom Donner gerührt, und starrte gebannt auf die zierliche Gestalt, die sich, kaum fünfzig Fuß von ihm entfernt, aus der Mitte des Sees erhob und ihm den Rücken zuwandte. Er betrachtete mit angehaltenem Atem, wie sie langsam in das stille, wie mit flüssigem Silber übergossene Wasser abtauchte, über dessen schimmernde Oberfläche dünne Nebelschwaden hinwegglitten wie Wolkenfetzen. Er spürte, wie sein Herz anfing, in seinem Hals zu hämmern, als sie sich anmutig wieder erhob und sich erneut unter Wasser sinken ließ, zweimal, dreimal, wie eine Waldnymphe bei irgendeinem geheimnisvollen Ritual. Ihr langes, nasses Haar glänzte beinahe schwarz im Schein des Mondes, und ihr geschmeidiger, sehniger Körper schien in dem bleichen Licht wie aus feinstem Marmor gemeißelt und poliert. Er musste das malen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, dieses traumähnliche Bild auf seinen Skizzenblock bannen, und in Gedanken suchte er bereits die passenden Farben und Pinsel dafür aus. Schließlich stand sie still, und Ghalion sah, dass der See recht flach sein musste, denn das Wasser reichte nur etwas über die Hälfte ihrer langen Oberschenkel. Sie reckte sich, neigte sich dann leicht nach hinten, griff mit beiden Händen in ihre triefende Mähne und wrang sie aus.

Ghalion betrachtete fasziniert das Spiel der Muskeln unter ihrer weißen Haut, die sanften Schatten ihrer Rippen und die weichen Rundungen ihrer Hüften und ihres Pos, und er schnappte nach Luft, fühlte seinen Mund trocken und seine Kehle eng werden. Er schluckte. Er wusste, er sollte schleunigst verschwinden, er konnte ihr doch nicht heimlich beim Baden zusehen, das war ganz unmöglich. Einem zwölfjährigen Knaben würde sie ein solches Benehmen vielleicht verzeihen, aber einem erwachsenen Mann? Irgendwann würde sie sich umdrehen, würde ihn bemerken. Doch selbst, wenn er wirklich gewollt hätte (was nicht der Fall war) - er hätte sich gar nicht rühren können. Und hätte er es doch getan, so hätte sie ihn vielleicht gehört. Hätte gewusst, dass sie einen Zuschauer hatte. Also war er verloren, so oder so, seine Entdeckung nur eine Frage der Zeit. Und so blieb er einfach stehen, genoss, was er sah, trank ihren Anblick tief in sich hinein, während er wieder das Gefühl hatte, dass sein Beinkleid nicht mehr passte und die Nachtluft unerklärlich heiß und beklemmend zu werden schien, bis ihm der Schweiß über Bauch und Rücken perlte und in seinem Hosenbund versickerte. Zeit - Zeit verlor jegliche Bedeutung.

Als das, was er gleichermaßen füchtete wie herbeisehnte, endlich eintraf, als sie sich umdrehte und seiner gewahr wurde, geschah nichts von dem, was er erwartet hatte. Sie fing nicht an zu schreien. Sie bückte sich nicht, um am Grund des Sees nach Steinen zu suchen, die sie nach ihm werfen konnte. Sie bedeckte nicht einmal ihre Blöße. Sie stand nur da, still wie eine Statue, als hätte sie längst gewusst, dass er hier war, und schaute geradewegs in seine Augen, mit einer Ruhe und einer gewissen Art von Traurigkeit, die ihn vollkommen verwirrte.

Er sollte verschwinden. _Sofort_. Sie hatte etwas an sich, das sein Herz berührte, und das rüttelte an seinen Grundfesten, bedrohte seine Unabhängigkeit, seine Freiheit, seine ganze Art zu leben. Er konnte das nicht zulassen. Aber er konnte auch nicht gehen. Stattdessen liebkoste er ihre Gestalt mit Blicken, ließ seine Augen tun, was er noch viel lieber mit den Händen getan hätte - streichelte ihr Gesicht, aus dem ihre großen Augen ihm ruhig und dunkel entgegenblickten, ihren langen Hals, die kleinen festen Brüste mit den hochaufgerichteten dunklen Knospen, den flachen Bauch, das verführerische dunkle Dreieck zwischen ihren langen Schenkeln. Das Mondlicht verlieh ihrer Haut die cremige Farbe frisch geschlagener Sahne, und er sehnte sich danach, seine Lippen darüber gleiten zu lassen, jeden Winkel ihres Körpers zu erforschen, ihre geheimsten Stellen kennenzulernen, ihre Süße zu schmecken, sich an ihr zu berauschen, herauszufinden, was ihr Freude bereitete. Wie hatte er denken können, sie sei nicht schön? Wie hatte er, ein Maler, ein _Künstler_, so blind sein können? Wie sie da stand, übergossen vom Mondlicht, und in ruhiger Erwartung seinen Blick erwiderte, war sie das schönste Wesen, das seine Augen je erblickt hatten, und er fühlte ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in seiner Brust, von dem er ahnte, was es war, und es doch nicht wahrhaben wollte.

Als er endlich wieder in der Lage war, sich zu bewegen, ging er schließlich doch - auf sie zu. Der Blick ihrer großen Augen verschmolz mit dem seinen und hielt ihn fest, ließ nicht los, schien ihn zu sich heranzuziehen. Immer näher kam er ihr, mit langsamen Schritten, die kaum den weichen Grasboden fühlten, und noch immer rührte sie sich nicht. Er war jetzt nah genug heran, um die Wassertropfen zu sehen, die auf ihren Brüsten perlten, im Mondlicht glitzernd wie winzige, rundgeschliffene Kristalle, und er verspürte den unwiderstehlichen Drang, sie von ihrer weißen Haut zu küssen. Allein der Gedanke daran erregte ihn beinahe unerträglich.

Ohne es zu merken, war Ghalion in den See hineingewatet. Selbst als das kühle Wasser bereits in seine Stiefel lief und das teure Leder seines Beinkleids durchdrang, nahm er kaum Notiz davon. In seinem Inneren war alles ausgelöscht, bis auf den übermächtigen Wunsch, ihr nahe zu sein, sie zu berühren, zu spüren, zu streicheln - sich hier, auf dem dicken Grasteppich, in wilder Zärtlichkeit mit ihr zu vereinen. Doch als er endlich vor ihr stand, so dicht, dass ihr Körper den seinen fast berührte, reglos und wie erstarrt, versank er in den tiefen, schimmernden Teichen ihrer Augen, zählte die Sterne, die sich darin spiegelten, unfähig, sich zu bewegen, den ersten Schritt zu tun.

Schließlich war sie es, die, noch immer wortlos, als erste die Hand hob und mit kühlen, wasserfeuchten Fingerspitzen über seine Stirn strich. Behutsam zog sie die kräftige Linie seiner Brauen nach, glitt über seinen schmalen Nasenrücken und seine unrasierten Wangen hinab bis zu seinem Mund. Ghalion schloss die Augen und stöhnte leise auf, als er sie auf seinen Lippen spürte. Er hob eine kräftige Hand und schloss die ihre sanft darin ein, küsste ihre Fingerkuppen, die Innenfläche ihrer Hand, streichelte sie mit der Zungenspitze, und seine Erregung steigerte sich in weitere Höhen, als er spürte, wie sie erschauerte.

Schließlich presste er ihre Hand an seine Wange, während er keuchend Atem holte und versuchte, wieder Herr seiner Sinne zu werden. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, und er öffnete die Augen wieder, um nicht zu vergessen, wo oben und wo unten war. Sie sah ihm noch immer gerade ins Gesicht, die Augen riesig, die Lippen leicht geöffnet. Er bemerkte, dass sie zitterte, und er wünschte sich nichts mehr als sie zu wärmen, von außen und von innen. Er tauchte tief ein in ihren Blick, verlor sich darin, ein Gefühl, das er vorher nicht gekannt hatte, das er gleichzeitig liebte und fürchtete.

"Was... was tust du hier?", gelang es ihm schließlich, leise hervorzustoßen, mit einem rauhen Klang in der Stimme, wie er ihn noch nie von sich selbst gehört hatte.  
Ihre weichen Lippen, die er so gern küssen würde, es aber noch immer nicht getan hatte - warum eigentlich nicht, fragte er sich, überrascht über seine eigene Zurückhaltung -, verzogen sich zu einem winzigen Lächeln.  
"Dasselbe wie du. Ich bade. Ich bin nur passender angezogen", sagte sie leise, mit dieser dunklen, dunklen Stimme, und wieder sehnte er sich danach, diese Stimme seinen Namen sagen zu hören, leise, ganz nah an seinem Ohr, so dass er ihren Atem spüren konnte. Er wollte ihr Lächeln erwidern, aber er konnte es nicht, irgendetwas passierte hier, passierte mit _ihm_, etwas Ernstes, Feierliches, _Gefährliches_, und doch nicht Greifbares.

Sie sah ihn unverwandt an, ruhig und voller Erwartung, und hob nun die andere Hand, um über seinen nackten Unterarm zu streicheln, federleicht das bläulich schimmernde Geflecht dicker Adern und Venen nachzuzeichnen, die sich von seinen hochgewölbten Muskeln abhoben, und er spürte, wie Gänsehaut seinen ganzen Körper überzog und das Pochen in seinen Lenden beinahe schmerzhaft intensiv wurde. Er schloss die Augen wieder. Das alles musste ein Traum sein. Oder nicht? Beinahe hoffte er es, denn Träume haben keine Konsequenzen...

Sie löste ihre Hand von seiner Wange, ließ sie in sein Genick gleiten, unter seine schwere, schweißfeuchte Mähne, und er hielt die Augen geschlossen, als sie ihn mit sanftem Druck auf seinen Nacken dazu aufforderte, den Kopf zu senken. Sie war mehr als einen Kopf kleiner als er, doch ihr Atem leitete ihn, warm und zärtlich wie Frühlingshauch, ließ ihn blind ihre Lippen finden. Eine weitere Welle der Erregung durchrauschte ihn, als sein Mund auf ihren traf und ihre Lippen genau so weich und warm fand, wie er sie sich vorgestellt hatte, und eine weitere, als er das leise, wimmernde Keuchen vernahm, das sich ihrer Kehle entrang und das ihm sagte, dass ihr innerer Aufruhr dem seinen um nichts nachstand. Er schob seine Zungenspitze zwischen ihre Lippen, vorsichtig tastend zunächst, sanft streichelnd, doch der Druck in seinen Lenden diktierte ihm bald ein fordernderes Vorgehen.

Er schloss eine Hand um ihren Hinterkopf und glitt mit den Fingerspitzen der anderen über ihren Hals, suchte ihren Puls, fand ihn. Die irrwitzige Beschleunigung ihres Herzschlags, als seine Zunge tief in ihren Mund eindrang, die ihre traf und zu einem langsamen Duell der Sinnlichkeit aufforderte, war für ihn wie ein Beweis dafür, dass dies alles doch kein Traum sein konnte.

Sie schmeckte tatsächlich nach süßen Mandeln, und nach Honig und nach Sommerhitze, und er fürchtete, er würde nun, da er sie einmal gekostet hatte, nie mehr ohne diese Süße auskommen können. Ein weiterer Feuerstoß der Lust durchfuhr seine Adern, als er den Kuss weiter vertiefte und sie sich ihm leise wimmernd entgegenbäumte, ihre Nacktheit an ihn presste und ihre Fingerspitzen in seinen Rücken grub, und er sehnte sich danach, dass sie ihn streichelte, liebkoste, überall, und doch wusste er, würde sie ihn jetzt dort berühren, wo er es am meisten wollte, am meisten _brauchte_, würde er einfach explodieren, und diese traumgleiche Begegnung würde zu einem enttäuschend vorzeitigen Ende gelangen. Er musste sich wieder in den Griff bekommen, seine eigene Erregung bezähmen, denn er stellte fest, dass plötzlich nichts auf der Welt wichtiger war als _ihr_ Genuss, _ihre_ Freude, _ihre_ Lust.

Ghalion hörte auf, sich zu wundern. Der Zeitpunkt, sich zu wehren, war verstrichen, wenn es ihn überhaupt je gegeben hatte. Er nahm einfach hin, was geschah. Was mit _ihm_ geschah. Er wusste, er konnte nicht mehr zurück, dazu war es längst zu spät. Er würde morgen darüber nachdenken. Oder gar nicht.

Er löste seine Lippen von den ihren, beinahe ruckartig, und hob ihr Gesicht an, presste schweratmend seine Stirn gegen ihre.  
"Du musst ein Traum sein", flüsterte er, obwohl er es besser wusste. "Ein Traum, den die Götter geschickt haben."  
Warum sagte er solche idiotischen Dinge? Das hatte er noch nie getan. Ghalion war sich nicht sicher, ob er diese neue Seite an sich akzeptieren oder verabscheuen sollte, doch da trennte sich ihre Stirn von seiner, und sie lehnte sich in seinem Arm zurück, blickte zur Seite.  
"Die Götter schicken keine Träume. Sie _nehmen_ sie nur", erwiderte sie leise, und obwohl ihr Gesicht dabei seltsam unbewegt blieb, versetzte die Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme Ghalion einen schmerzhaften Stich.  
"Was ist dir geschehen?", wisperte er schließlich. "Willst du es mir nicht erzählen?"  
Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Es wird eine Zeit zum Reden geben. Vielleicht. Irgendwann. Aber nicht jetzt."

Er schluckte. Wieder eine neue Erfahrung. Alle anderen Frauen, die er kannte, hatten einen geradezu destruktiven Hang, alles kaputt zu diskutieren, bis sie endlich jedes Fünkchen Gefühl zu Tode analysiert und jeden Ansatz von Spontaneität im Keim erstickt hatten, um sich dann darüber zu wundern, dass er schneller aus ihrem Leben verschwunden war, als sie _'ja, aber...!'_ sagen konnten. Und zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, dass er es von ganzem Herzen bedauerte, dass _sie_ sich ihm nicht anvertraute.

Sie hatte ihren Blick wieder in seine Augen versenkt und schmiegte sich in seine Arme, versuchte, eine Hand unter das weiche, weiße Leder seines Harnischs zu schieben, zupfte mit der anderen an den obsidianbesetzten Schnallen.  
"Findest du nicht", fragte sie, und ihre Stimme war wieder dunkel und kehlig, die pure Sinnlichkeit, die ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte und das Blut erneut brodelnd heiß in seine Lenden schießen ließ, "dass du zu viel an hast?" Ihre Stimme sank zu einem Flüstern herab, und sanfte Röte stieg in ihre milchweißen Wangen. "Ich will dich sehen", setzte sie wispernd hinzu.

Ghalions Mund wurde trocken. Er nickte, wortlos, hob sie auf die Arme und trug sie mit langen Schritten ans Ufer. Er spürte, wie sie zitterte, als sie sich an ihn drängte, und hoffte, es wäre nicht nur wegen der Kälte. Er setzte sie sanft im weichen Gras ab, beobachtete sie, wie sie ihn beobachtete, sah, wie sich ihre Augen weiteten und sie sich auf die Lippen biss, als er sich endlich auch vom letzten Teil seiner Rüstung befreit hatte. Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie an sich, _fest_, bis kein noch so kleines Blatt mehr zwischen ihre Körper gepasst hätte, wollte, dass sie nicht nur sah, nein, dass sie auch _fühlte_, was sie mit ihm machte, was sie ihm _antat_, presste seine Härte gegen das weiche, nachgiebige Fleisch ihres flachen Bauches. Er schob einen langen, muskulösen Oberschenkel zwischen ihre Beine, vorsichtig, fragend, bittend. Sie öffnete sich für ihn, und er fühlte ihre Hitze gegen seine Haut und wusste, sie war genauso bereit, wie er es war.

Er ging mit ihr in die Knie, drückte sie sanft ins Gras nieder und küsste sie erneut, langsam, tief und leidenschaftlich. Seine erfahrenen Hände und seine Lippen streichelten ihren seidenwarmen, mondschimmernden Körper, erforschten sie, lernten, was ihr gefiel, und sie tat dasselbe mit ihm. Ihm war, als hätte er noch nie so intensive Berührungen gespürt, als durchdrängen ihre Zärtlichkeiten seine Haut und liebkosten direkt sein Herz, seine Seele. Und dann, als er fühlen konnte, wie wild ihr Herz gegen das seine schlug, als ihr Atem kurz und heftig ging, als er selbst es kaum noch aushalten konnte, hielt er inne und blickte ihr in die Augen, um stumm ihr Einverständnis zu erbitten für diesen letzten Akt, der sie beide miteinander verschmelzen lassen würde in dieser seltsamen, monddurchfluteten Nacht.

Sie schloss die Lider, einmal, zweimal, schwer atmend so wie er, umklammerte seine Schultern und flüsterte ihm etwas zu, das er nicht verstand, weil sein Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte, als sei der tote Wald endlich doch noch lebendig geworden. Er musste versuchen, sich zusammenzureißen. Er wusste, er musste behutsam sein, um ihr nicht wehzutun, weil sie so zierlich war, und er wusste, sie...  
Sie hob eine Hand und legte sie an seine Wange, riss ihn aus seinen diffusen Überlegungen und ließ ihn innehalten, und er fühlte, wie hart ihr Herz pochte, als er in ihre Augen schaute.  
"Was wünschst du dir von mir?", fragte sie leise, mit dieser dunklen Stimme, deren Timbre sein Rückgrat hinauf und hinunter rollte wie Schauer heißen Sommerregens und ihn fast um den Verstand brachte.  
Er schluckte. Versuchte, zu überlegen - was das bedeuten sollte. Oder was er sich wünschen sollte. Aber sein Kopf war vollkommen leer.  
"Sag meinen Namen", flüsterte er schließlich rauh, weil es das Erste war, das ihm einfiel, und weil er es sich _wirklich_ wünschte. Und als der Nachhall des letzten Wortes in der stillen Luft verklang, glitt er zwischen ihre Schenkel und...

:

:

:

...und schoss mit einem lauten Aufschrei des Schreckens in die Höhe, als das Scheppern gegeneinanderschlagender, blecherner Topfdeckel und die dröhnend laute Stimme des vierschrötigen Kriegers, der mit der letzten Wache an der Reihe gewesen war und dessen Namen er ständig vergaß, beinahe seine Trommelfelle zerriss. Ghalion stieß sich den Kopf an der Eisenstange, die das Dach seines Zeltes aufrecht hielt und schrie noch einmal, leiser diesmal, doch dafür umso verzweifelter, als ihm endlich bewusst wurde, wo er sich befand - nämlich auf seiner kargen Lagerstatt, in voller Rüstung, die sich feucht und verschwitzt anfühlte - und vollkommen allein. Er blickte sich um, einmal, zweimal, doch seine Verwirrung wollte nicht weichen. Das konnte doch gar nicht sein! Das durfte nicht sein! Eben hatte er noch in den Armen des schönsten Wesens gelegen, das ihm je begegnet war, und jetzt?! Es war _doch_ nur ein Traum gewesen? Ein verdammter _Traum_?!

Ghalion keuchte, versuchte, damit zurechtzukommen, dass die Realität nun doch nicht das war, was er dafür gehalten hatte. Er fühlte sich vollkommen erschöpft, als hätte er nach einer durchzechten Nacht nicht eine Minute geschlafen, aber dafür den ganzen Tag gekämpft - und dann kam die Enttäuschung, legte sich schwer wie Blei auf seine Seele. Er konnte sie noch vor sich sehen, mit dieser sahneweißen Haut und der dunklen Masse ihres Haars, bildete sich ein, dass ihr Geruch, dieser betörende Duft nach süßen Mandeln, noch immer in seinen Haaren hing, vermeinte noch, ihre seidige Wärme unter seinen Handflächen zu spüren. Ghalion fluchte. Ausgiebig. Er musste sich waschen. Dringend. Kaltes Wasser half immer. Auch beim Wiederfinden des Realitätssinns - zumindest hoffte er das.

Ghalion pellte sich ächzend aus dem kleinen Zelt, reckte seine schmerzenden Knochen und blickte sich im Lager um. Alle waren schon auf den Beinen, zwei der Heiler bereiteten Chai, und die Kämpfer rüsteten sich zum Weitermarsch, bauten ihre Zelte ab, packten ihre Waffen und sonstigen Habseligkeiten zusammen. Krieger schärften ihre Schwerter und Äxte, Waldläufer bestrichen ihre Pfeile mit Gift, die Magier hielten Schwätzchen, lachten miteinander, diskutierten vermutlich ihre Zauber. Ghalion rümpfte die Nase. Er konnte es schon an einem normalen Morgen nicht verstehen, wie manche Leute zu nachtschlafender Zeit bereits so redselig sein konnten.

Er ging mit langsamen Schritten an jene Seite des Lagers, wo die Behälter mit dem frischen Wasser aufbewahrt wurden, nahm sich eine hölzerne Schüssel und goss kaltes, klares Wasser aus einer der großen Zinnkannen hinein. Er befreite sich von seinem Brustpanzer und spritzte sich das kühle Nass ins Gesicht und über die Brust, wieder und wieder, und als das noch nicht reichte, nahm er eine ganze Kanne und ließ das Wasser daraus über sein Gesicht rieseln, in einem langsamen, stetigen Strahl, damit er möglichst lange etwas davon hatte.

Er begriff es immer noch nicht. Würde es vermutlich nie wirklich begreifen, aber er musste sich damit abfinden, dass er sein Erlebnis nur geträumt hatte. Aber allmählich, mit der Geschwindigkeit, mit der das Morgenrot des neuen Tages den wolkenlosen Himmel in kitschiges Rosa tauchte, und mit jedem ernüchternd kalten Wassertropfen, der über Ghalions Haut rann, begann er zu akzeptieren, was geschehen war. Oder vielmehr, was _nicht_ geschehen war.

Die Eindrücke dieser Nacht, all das, was er gesehen, was er empfunden hatte, würde er nie vergessen, und irgendwann - bald, sagte er sich, immer dann, wenn niemand ihm zusah - würde er das Bild malen, dieses Traumbild seiner Fantasie, das er niemals irgend jemandem zeigen würde. Aber die Konsequenzen, die er bereits begonnen hatte, aus irgendeinem Grund, den er selbst nicht verstand, regelrecht willkommen zu heißen - die würde es nun nicht geben. Er würde sein altes, unstetes Wandererleben weiterführen, als wäre nichts geschehen. Es _war_ ja auch nichts geschehen. Im Grunde war alles so wie früher, sagte er sich, und er zwang sich, froh darüber zu sein.

Er ließ seinen Blick über seine versammelten Kameraden schweifen, und dann sah er sie, zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen. Sie hockte am Feuer und trank dampfenden Chai aus einem großen, irdenen Becher, den sie mit beiden Händen fest umschlossen hielt. Beinahe zerrupft sah sie aus, in sich gekehrt und übermüdet. Als ob auch sie eine unruhige Nacht gehabt hätte, fand Ghalion, als er sie betrachtete, ohne dass sie es bemerkte, und ihre Schönheit, nun so offensichtlich für ihn, schnitt ihm tief in die Seele. Er spürte, wie sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte, als sie aufsah und direkt in seine Augen schaute, mit diesem seltsamen, tiefen Ernst, der sie stets umgab, und ihm wurde klar, dass er sie noch immer wollte. Jetzt sogar noch mehr als zuvor. So sehr, dass es wehtat.

Und dann, während sie seinen Blick noch immer festhielt, ohne dass er sich daraus lösen konnte, stand sie auf und kam zu ihm herüber. Die ersten goldenen Sonnenstrahlen ließen ihr zerzaustes Haar aufschimmern und ihre großen Augen leuchten, sie strich sich ein paar lange Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, und ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich in der winzigen Andeutung eines Lächelns. Sie trat nahe an ihn heran, _zu_ nahe, denn ihr Duft stieg in seine Nase, der Duft von süßen Mandeln, und er fühlte das altbekannte Pochen in seinen Lenden, das momentan ungefähr so fehl am Platz war wie eine Löwensteiner Karnevalskapelle bei einem canthanischen Staatsbegräbnis. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, ganz leicht nur, aber so _warm_, und sein Hirn war augenblicklich wie leergefegt.  
"Ich schulde dir noch etwas", sagte sie leise.  
Und während er sie nur völlig verständnislos ansah, wie ein Schaf, dem man das Erste Gesetz der Feuermagie zu erklären versucht, kam sie ganz dicht an ihn heran, stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und raunte ein leises Wort direkt in sein Ohr, so dass er ihren Atem auf seinem Hals spüren konnte, nur ein einziges Wort, mit dieser dunklen, dunklen Stimme:

"Ghalion."

Und _nichts_ war mehr wie früher.


	6. A Cage of Jade

**6. A Cage of Jade  
**

"Los, steh auf!"  
Die rauhe, krächzende Stimme schmerzte Ghalion fast ebensosehr wie die Stiefelspitze, die sich mit brutaler Wucht zwischen seine Rippen bohrte. Er stöhnte, versuchte, die Hände zu heben, um seine Peiniger abzuwehren. Es ging nicht. Genau genommen konnte er sich überhaupt nicht bewegen.  
"Auf die Knie! Los!" Ein weiterer Tritt, dieses Mal in seine Magengrube. Es kostete Ghalion all seine Selbstbeherrschung und all seinen Unwillen, Schwäche zu zeigen, um den Schmerzensschrei unterdrücken zu können, der sich in seiner Kehle aufbäumte. Mühsam wälzte er sich auf den Bauch, rappelte sich dann auf die Knie hoch. Er öffnete die Augen einen winzigen Spalt, linste durch staubverkrustete Wimpern, und es kam ihm vor, als sei dies das Anstrengendste, was er je im Leben vollbracht hatte. Jeder Knochen, jeder Muskel und jede Sehne im Leib tat ihm weh.

Eine brutale Hand schloss sich um Ghalions Kinn, und er starrte in das von langen goldfarbenen Tuchbahnen verhüllte Gesicht seines Peinigers, aus dem ihn ein onyxschwarzes Augenpaar anblitzte. Die Glut des Wahnsinns brannte darin, und Ghalion zuckte zurück, als sich die Woge des Gestanks eines seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gewaschenen Körpers in seine empfindlichen Nüstern stahl. Er würgte, und der Griff der Finger um sein Kinn verstärkte sich. Ghalion versuchte, sich zu wehren, um sich zu schlagen, doch die Wucht einer Mesmer-Verhexung warf ihn beinahe um, ließ jeglichen Wunsch nach Bewegung in ihm im Keim ersticken. Er keuchte.

"Dein Name!", schnarrte die Stimme, und Ghalion erkannte in seinem schmerzumnebelten Hirn, dass es die Stimme einer Frau war - einer alten Frau. Alt und ungewaschen und vermutlich verrückt. Wo war er bloß gelandet? Und wo war der Rest seines Trupps... vor allem, wo war _sie?_ Er erinnerte sich an kaum etwas, nur daran, dass er ihre Hand gepackt hielt, als der Jadesturm losbrach, aus heiterem Himmel und ohne jede Vorwarnung. Lebte sie? Oder war sie umgekommen in dem blindmachenden Wirbeln des hauchfeinen grünen Jadestaubs, der ihm die Sicht genommen hatte, noch bevor er ihn von den Füßen riss?

Es hatte keinen Sinn, die Information vorzuenthalten. "Ghalion", brachte er flüsternd hervor, und er hörte _ihre_ Stimme, wie sie diesen seinen Namen rief, in das Chaos hineinschrie, voller Schreck und Panik, bevor die Wucht des Sturms ihre Hand aus seiner zerrte, bevor irgend etwas Schweres gegen seinen Schädel knallte und ihm die Sinne raubte.  
"Rrchhalion. So. Sehr schön. Nicht, dass es einen Unterschied macht. Du wirst dir hier einen neuen Namen verdienen müssen. Falls du überlebst. Falls wir entscheiden, dass du leben darfst. Bis dahin werden wir dich _Abschaum_ nennen. So wie alle, die neu zu uns stoßen. Bisher hat allerdings keiner von ihnen lange genug gelebt, um etwas anderes zu sein als das." Die verhüllte Alte sprach mit schwerem Akzent, der nicht canthanisch war, sondern rauher, kehliger, und irgendwie... anders.  
Ghalion verzog die aufgeplatzte Oberlippe. "Und warum habt Ihr dann überhaupt gefragt?"  
Er musste hier weg - wo auch immer 'hier' war... ein harter Schlag mit der Handkante unterbrach seine Überlegungen, und er fühlte, wie die Mesmer-Verhexung erneuert wurde, die jede einzelne Bewegung in pure, weißglühende Agonie verwandelte.  
"Du wirst lernen, keinen Ärger zu machen, Abschaum. In deinem eigenen Interesse. Sonst wird deine Zukunft sehr kurz sein."  
"Kayali!", bellte eine zweite Stimme. Unverkennbar männlich dieses Mal, und der brutale Griff um sein Kinn löste sich in Nichts auf, ließ nur eine weitere Quetschung zurück, die auf Ghalions geschundenen Körper allerdings nicht weiter ins Gewicht fiel. Er schloss die Augen und stöhnte ein weiteres Mal, während er in sich zusammensackte.  
"Meister Sentasi", vernahm er die Stimme der Alten, und der servile Unterton darin war nicht zu überhören. War das der Anführer dieser... Leute?  
"Was hast du da aufgelesen? Noch mehr Ballast? Haben wir nicht schon genug zu schleppen? Töte ihn."  
"Treibgut, das der Sturm uns in die Hände geweht hat." Die Alte kicherte. "Er könnte etwas wert sein, Meister. Er ist einer der Fremden, die das Jademeer durchwandern, der Große Gott weiß warum. Habt Ihr die Gerüchte nicht gehört?"  
"Allein die Frage ist eine Frechheit, für die ich dir den Kopf abschlagen könnte." Die Stimme des 'Meisters' klang trotz der Drohung nachdenklich.

Der Magier hatte einstweilen darauf verzichtet, die Verhexung auf Ghalion zu erneuern, und der Waldläufer spürte, wie die Nachwirkungen allmählich abebbten. Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf, öffnete die Augen einen Spalt. Noch immer wirbelte der grünliche Jadestaub wie Nebelschwaden über den Boden, letzte Überreste des Sturms, und umspielte die Beine der Gruppe vermummter Gestalten, die um ihn herumstanden. Es mochten gut drei Dutzend sein, allesamt groß und dünn und verhüllt bis auf die Augen. Alle waren bewaffnet, mit Ein- und Zweihandstäben, Foki und Bögen, Äxten und Schwertern. Der Anführer, der breitbeinig vor Ghalions Peinigerin stand, die dienstfertig auf ein Knie gesunken war, hatte den Stiel seines riesigen Kriegshammers so locker auf die Schulter gelegt, als wäre es eine Angelrute.

Der 'Meister' drehte sich um, weg von der Alten, und näherte sich Ghalion mit schwerem Schritt. Eine Stiefelspitze hob sich und tippte Ghalion beinahe freundlich gegen die Schulter.  
"Du. Was treibt ihr hier im Jademeer, du und deine Freunde?"  
Ghalion nahm einen rasselnden Atemzug. Es schmerzte so sehr, dass er die Zähne hart zusammenbiss, und er fühlte das Knirschen des Jadestaubs, dessen mineralischer Geschmack sich mit dem Blut mischte, das von seiner aufgesprungenen Lippe über seine Zungenspitze rann. "Wir bekämpfen die Befallenen", brachte er schließlich heraus. Das war schließlich kein Geheimnis, und wer auch immer diese Leute waren - auch sie würden davon profitieren. Obwohl Ghalion im Moment eher dazu tendierte, den 'Meister' und seine Spießgesellen gleich mit auf die Abschussliste zu setzen.

"Du bist teuer gekleidet." Die Alte. Behandschuhte Finger zupften an der obersten Schnalle von Ghalions Brustpanzer, strichen beinahe zärtlich über die dicken Obsidianbrocken, die darauf angebracht waren.  
Ghalion hob die Achseln und wünschte sich sogleich, er hätte es nicht getan, als ein scharfer Schmerz durch seine linke Schulter zuckte. "Ihr könnt sie haben. Ihr könnt alles haben, was ich besitze. Nicht, dass es viel wäre... lasst mich einfach gehen."  
Die Alte, Kayali, kicherte rasselnd. "Alles, was dir gehört, gehört nun sowieso uns. Deine teure Rüstung. Allein all diese Obsidiane müssen ein Vermögen wert sein. Deine Waffen. Alles. _Du_ gehörst uns."  
Kayalis Finger verschwanden von Ghalions Brust, und ein Seufzer der Erleichterung entrang sich seiner Kehle, als die Alte sich wieder aufrichtete und einige geflüsterte Worte mit dem Hammerkrieger wechselte. Die Menge um ihn herum wurde allmählich unruhig, sie scharrten mit den Füßen, begannen zu murmeln.  
Schließlich kehrte der 'Meister' zurück, und seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in Ghalions.  
"Wir nehmen dich mit. Aber denk nicht, dass wir dich tragen. Also steh auf! Wird's bald!"

Sechs Tage dauerte der Marsch über die versteinerte Schönheit der Jadewellen, sechs Tage über gläsernes Dunkelgrün, über gischtiges Weiß gleich gefrorenem Schaum. Ghalion nahm das Vergehen der Zeit, den Wechsel von Nacht und Tag bald nur noch unterbewusst wahr, seine feinen Waldläufersinne registrierten die Veränderung nurmehr nebenbei. Bei Tag schien die blasse Sonne durch jadestaubgefärbten Dunst, ließ den Schweiß in seinem Nacken prickeln, und bei Nacht starrte der riesige Dreiviertelmond auf die Gruppe herab, leuchtete wie ein angefressener Pilz aus einem blaugrünen Samthimmel, in dem die bleichen Sterne glitzerten wie Eiskristalle. Ghalions Füße bewegten sich automatisch vorwärts, stolperten oft, doch er fiel nicht. Niemand machte sich die Mühe, mit ihm zu reden, und die magischen Fesseln, die seine Hände banden, wurden nur gelöst, damit er bei Anbruch der Nacht die Schüssel mit der dünnen, kalten Fischsuppe ausschlürfen konnte.

Am ersten Abend hatte Ghalion sich geweigert. Er aß nichts, was einmal gelebt hatte, das hatte er noch niemals getan, seit er denken konnte, und allein die Vorstellung verursachte ihm Übelkeit. Als auch noch der Fischgeruch in all seiner überwältigenden Fauligkeit dazukam, neigte er sich zur Seite und erbrach bittere grüne Galle auf die grüne Jade. Seine Belohnung war ein heftiger Tritt gegen die Schläfe, der ihn sofort bewusstlos werden ließ. Erst am dritten Abend überwog sein Überlebenswille den Ekel und er akzeptierte er die Fischsuppe, würgte die stinkende kalte Brühe hinunter und musste all seine Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um sie nicht in hohem Bogen wieder von sich zu geben. Er musste zu Kräften kommen, um jeden Preis, denn er hatte keinesfalls vor, bei diesem abgerissenen Haufen Geächteter zu bleiben. Ja, das waren sie - Geächtete. So viel hatte er inzwischen mitbekommen. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Meister Togo ihnen eines Abends - zwei Abende vor dem entsetzlichen Jadesturm, um genau zu sein - am Lagerfeuer von den Gefahren erzählt hatte, die im Jademeer auf sie warteten, und die berüchtigten Geächteten waren dabei nur eine von vielen gewesen. Ein Luxon-Clan, der vor zweihundert Jahren bei der Jade-Förderung zu gierig und zu tief gegraben hatte, den die Tiefe wahnsinnig gemacht hatte - oder das, was sie darin aufgeschreckt hatten. Seitdem zog der Clan einsam über das Jademeer, diente irgendeinem unaussprechlichen Dämonen-Gott und bekämpfte alles, was nicht zu ihnen gehörte.

Ghalion erinnerte sich an diesen Abend, und er hielt diese Erinnerung fest wie ein Rettungsseil, zog Kraft daraus, die Kraft, die Gefangenschaft zu überstehen, den Käfig zu überleben, in den die Geächteten sein freiheitsliebendes Wesen gesperrt hatten. Er verdrängte die Schmerzen, die in seinem zerschundenen Körper hämmerten, heftete die Augen auf die spiegelnde Jade, über die sie marschierten, bis alles vor seinen Augen zu grüner Eintönigkeit verschwamm. _Sie_ hatte neben ihm gesessen an jenem Abend, und mit ihm Meister Togos Worten gelauscht, die zierliche junge Kämpferin mit der ungebändigten Haarmähne, mit der er einen Traum geteilt hatte, einen Traum voller Mystik und voller erregender Wärme... auf eine Weise, die sie beide nicht verstanden. Er hatte sein Knie an ihres gepresst, und sie hatte es geschehen lassen, ohne ihn anzuschauen, und hinter ihren Rücken, so dass es niemand sehen konnte, hatte sich ihre Hand in seine gestohlen, hatte seine Finger so fest umschlossen, als wollte sie sich vergewissern, dass wenigstens diese Berührung kein Traum war.

Als der Tross der Geächteten schließlich sein Ziel erreichte, einen uralten Jadesteinbruch, an dessen steilen Wänden sich morsche schwarze Holzgerüste emporreckten wie die dürren Finger eines Pestkranken, stießen sie Ghalion vor sich her in die tiefen Eingeweide des Jade-Ozeans. Über unzählige grob behauene Treppen hinab trieben sie ihn, durch ein Labyrinth schmaler, gewundener Gänge mit unendlich vielen Abzweigungen, und sperrten ihn in eine unmöblierte, aus der Jade gehauene Kammer. Während er sich vom Boden hochrappelte, verschloss die Hexerin, die, wie Ghalion inzwischen gelernt hatte, Talous hieß, die Türöffnung mit einem magischen Vorhang. Sofort, nachdem sie ihn alleingelassen hatten, versuchte er, hindurchzugelangen, doch die Schmerzen, die bei der Berührung mit dem schillernden Energiefeld durch seinen Körper jagten, waren schlimmer als alles, was er bisher erlebt hatte. Wenig später kamen sie zurück, hießen ihn, sich zu entkleiden, nahmen seine Rüstung mit und ließen als letzten Gruß einige Tritte in seine nackten Rippen und eine kratzige, schmutzige Decke da. Dann kam niemand mehr, tagelang, bis auf eine mürrische Abordnung aus zwei Kriegern und einem Hexer, die ihm jeden Abend stumm die obligatorische Schale stinkender dünner Fischsuppe brachte.

Nicht ein einziges Fenster gab es in der Kammer, doch obwohl sie so tief unter der Oberfläche lag, ließ die Transparenz der Jade genügend Licht von Sonne und Mond hindurch, dass Ghalion nicht völlig im Dunkeln dahinvegetieren musste. Sein nackter Körper fror erbärmlich, und er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie er aussah - von oben bis unten bedeckt von Dreck und Blut und grünem Jadestaub, die lange Mähne verfilzt und die Haut voller grüner, blauer und schwarzer Prellungen. Bald begann er, die Wände seines Gefängnisses abzulaufen, stundenlang, fünf lange Schritte nach jeder Seite, wie ein Tiger im Käfig, und der Vergleich brachte einen weiteren Schmerz immer wieder zurück in sein Bewusstsein - die Trennung von seinem Tiergefährten. Sein kleiner weißer Tiger... Ghalion hatte das Gefühl, dass er lebte, dass er den Sturm überstanden hatte, doch nach Tagen ohne nennenswerten Kontakt zur Außenwelt, ohne dass frische Luft und Sonne und Sternenlicht seine Haut gestreichelt hatten, fürchtete er, dass es sich ebensogut um reines Wunschdenken handeln könnte. Er musste es abwarten... er musste wieder zu Kräften kommen, damit er einen Fluchtversuch planen konnte. Es musste einen Weg geben. Gab es den nicht immer?

Hellgrüne Tage verschmolzen mit dunkelgrünen Nächten. Manchmal, wenn er auf seiner dünnen Decke schlief, nackt und zitternd vor Kälte, dann träumte er von _ihr_. Träumte von dem mystischen, erotischen Traum, den sie geteilt hatten, von der seidigen Wärme ihrer Haut, vom Duft nach süßen Mandeln, von der Zärtlichkeit ihrer Hände, von ihren weichen Lippen, die seinen Mund und seinen Körper liebkosten und ihn Dinge fühlen ließen, die er nie zuvor gekannt hatte. Und wenn er erwachte, mit pochender Erregung trotz schmerzender Muskeln, trotz der steinernen Kälte der Jade, die ihn umgab, dann hätte er heulen können vor Enttäuschung und Frustration, und er schnupperte dem Duft süßer Mandeln hinterher, der spöttisch an seiner Nase vorbeizuziehen schien, so als hätte sie tatsächlich gerade noch in seinen Armen gelegen.

Er hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, was die Geächteten überhaupt mit ihm vorhatten. Vielleicht wussten sie es selbst nicht, oder es war noch nichts entschieden. Ghalion ließ sich auf den harten Boden fallen, zog die Beine an den Körper, rieb vehement über seine kalte Haut, um sich aufzuwärmen. Es hatte Tage gedauert, bis er wieder einigermaßen klar im Kopf geworden war, und er musste hier raus. Schnell. Schon viel zu lange hockte er hier in diesem Loch, in dem es nach seinen eigenen Exkrementen und nach seinem eigenen sauren Schweiß stank. Seine Gedanken rasten durch sein Hirn wie ein gefangenes Tier. Vielleicht könnte er den Dreiertrupp überwältigen, der offenbar nötig war, um ihm die allabendliche verhasste Fischsuppe zu bringen... aber nein. Wie denn - ohne Waffen? Er könnte die Decke über sie werfen, überlegte Ghalion. Das würde sie mit etwas Glück so sehr überraschen, dass ihm genug Zeit bliebe, um zu türmen. Um die Suppe in seine Jadezelle zu schieben und den stinkenden Holzeimer auszutauschen, der ihm als Latrine diente, mussten sie den magischen Vorhang für kurze Zeit senken. Ja. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit... doch dafür würde er mehr Kraft brauchen. Ghalion machte sich keine Illusionen über seinen Zustand. Er war immer noch schwach, auch wenn sein Körper jeden Tag ein bisschen weniger schmerzte. Aber seine Muskeln und Gelenke waren steif, und er fühlte sich seltsam hohl. Nur ein Teil dieses hohlen Gefühls war Hunger, das wusste er. Der andere Teil war Sehnsucht - nach der Freiheit, nach seinem Tiergefährten, nach _ihr_.

_Larla_. So nannte er sie in Gedanken. Es war ein alt-ascalonisches Kosewort. _Geliebtes Herz_ bedeutete es, und je länger er in dieser Zelle gefangen war, umso klarer wurde ihm, dass sie genau das für ihn war. Keine Gegenwehr mehr. Wenn er dieses Gefängnis verließ - wann auch immer das sein mochte -, dann würde er dennoch nie mehr wirklich frei sein, würde für immer diese Ketten tragen, die sie um sein Herz geschlungen hatte, ohne es zu wollen - vielleicht sogar, ohne es zu wissen. Aber darüber würde er nachdenken, wenn er endlich hier herauskäme.

Ghalion biss die Zähne zusammen und stand auf, streckte die Muskeln. Er musste versuchen, wieder in Form zu kommen, vorher brauchte er über einen Fluchtversuch gar nicht erst nachzudenken. Wieder ging er die Wände seiner Zelle ab, doch langsam dieses Mal. Mit dem Kopf im Nacken blickte er empor zur Decke des hohen, quadratischen Raumes, schätzte, dass sie etwa zwölf Fuß hoch über ihm lag, und seine Hände glitten über die rissige Jade, suchten und fanden Vorsprünge, an denen Fingerspitzen und nackte Zehen Halt zu finden mochten. Früher war er gern geklettert, als Junge, in den Ausläufern des Flammenrücken-Gebirges, die an Ascalons Süden grenzten. Es war anstrengend und gefährlich, aber es stählte die Muskeln - und er war gut darin gewesen. Nun, er würde seine Kenntnisse wieder auffrischen. Es war ja nicht so, dass er zu viel anderes zu tun gehabt hätte.

Doch es kam nicht dazu. Am selben Morgen erschien ein Dutzend der Geächteten vor dem magischen Portal, das seine Zelle versiegelte. Die Mesmerin Talous trat vor und senkte den schillernden Vorhang, und der Hammerkrieger, den alle Meister Sentasi nannten, kam herein. Ghalion, der gedöst hatte, schrak hoch, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken, zwang seine Knie, nicht zu zittern. Vielleicht konnte er die Situation irgendwie zu seinem Vorteil nutzen...  
Sentasi warf ihm einen großen Klumpen zerknülltes Leder ins Gesicht - seine Rüstung. Rasch überprüfte Ghalion das dicke Knäuel, immer ein Auge auf den 'Meister' gerichtet. Es war alles da - Beinkleid, Brustpanzer, Handschuhe und Stiefel. Wahrscheinlich hatte es unter den dürren, verhungerten Gestalten der Geächteten niemanden gegeben, dem die Rüstung passte, die schließlich für einen sehr großen und muskulösen Mann gefertigt worden war. Die Obsidianbrocken, die sie geziert hatten, fehlten freilich.  
"Zieh dich an. Hurtig! Du wirst jetzt vor den Clan treten. Heute wird dein Schicksal entschieden." Damit dreht sich der Krieger auf dem Absatz um und stapfte wieder hinaus. Ghalion hörte, wie seine dumpfen Schritte verklangen, bevor das Dröhnen seines eigenen Herzschlags alles andere übertönte.

Wenig später stand er unter dem grellen Licht der Morgensonne, die auf den grünen Wogen des Jademeers gleißte wie gefrorene Blitze auf geschliffenen Smaragden, und kniff geblendet die Lider zusammen. Unwillkürlich hob er den rechten Unterarm und hielt ihn schützend vor die Augen, die zehn Tage lang nichts anderes gekannt hatten als diffuses glasgrünes Halbdunkel.  
"Beweg dich nicht!", schnarrte eine Stimme hinter ihm, und ein harter Gegenstand wurde zwischen seine Schulterblätter gerammt. Ghalion unterdrückte ein Winseln und ließ den Arm wieder sinken. Er straffte die Schultern und reckte Kopf und Kinn, versuchte, Selbstbewusstsein auszustrahlen, während er mit wild klopfendem Herzen die Blicke über die Versammlung abgerissener Geächteter schweifen ließ. Offenbar war der gesamte Clan angetreten, um die dreihundert mussten es sein, überlegte Ghalion, und ihm sank das Herz - er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so viele waren. Hinter ihnen erhoben sich gigantische Jadeblöcke, in einem von ihnen war ein Schwertfisch eingeschlossen, in einem anderen sogar ein gewaltiger Leviathan, ein Wesen, das aussah wie eine Mischung aus Salzgischtdrache und Tausendfüßler, so hoch wie die größte Kathedrale von Arah, und Ghalion duckte sich unwillkürlich. Große Segel aus schmutzigem, durchlöchertem Leinen spannten sich von einem Ende des Steinbruchs zum nächsten, um den Arbeitern Schatten zu spenden. Wackelige Gerüste aus Holz, durch rostige Ketten miteinander verbunden, die leise im Wind rasselten, kletterten an den himmelhohen Türmen aus zu Stein gewordenen Wellen empor, in die Hammer und Meißel über Jahrhunderte hinweg tiefe Löcher gefressen hatten. Ghalion fragte sich unwillkürlich, wer wohl so lebensmüde sein mochte, dort hinaufzuklettern. Raunendes Gemurmel erhob sich jetzt über den Köpfen der Menge, ein Summen wie von einem Bienenschwarm, das immer lauter wurde, bis der 'Meister' vor sie hin trat und seinen Hammer auf die Jade niedersausen ließ, dass es nur so krachte, und Ghalion wäre beinahe vor Schreck zurückgesprungen. Mit einem Schlag war alles totenstill, nicht einmal ein Vogel war zu vernehmen, und Ghalion meinte, die Jade unter seinen Füßen leise knacken zu hören.

Der Geächteten-Fürst - falls es so etwas nicht ein Widerspruch in sich war - kam auf Ghalion zu und pflanzte sich breitbeinig vor ihm auf. Obwohl er einer der Größten unter ihnen war, musste er doch den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um Ghalion in die Augen zu sehen, was der hochgewachsene Waldläufer mit einer gewissen Befriedigung zur Kenntnis nahm.  
"Wir haben versucht, deine Freunde zu finden, Abschaum", bellte der 'Meister'. Endlose Tuchbahnen aus gelber Seide bedeckten seine Rüstung aus Schildkrötpanzer, wickelten sich um Beine und Körper und schlangen sich um seinen Kopf, ließen nur die Augen frei. Ghalion fiel plötzlich ein, dass er noch nie einen der Geächteten unverhüllt gesehen hatte. Lediglich ihre Stimmen gaben Aufschluss über Geschlecht und Alter.  
"Wir waren neugierig, was sie für deine Freilassung zahlen würden", fuhr Sentasi nach einer kleinen, bedeutungsschweren Pause fort.  
Ghalions Herz begann einen neuen Wettlauf gegen sich selbst. Sie hätten ihn nicht im Stich gelassen, wenn sie wüssten, wo er war. Sie hätte es nicht zugelassen... da war er vollkommen sicher. Das konnte nur bedeuten...  
"Bedauerlicherweise", erklärte Sentasi, "kommen wir nicht an sie heran. Ihre Spur verliert sich in der Nähe der Gyala-Brutstätte, und da können wir nicht hin. Die Luxon sind unsere Feinde, und dort ist alles voll von diesem Geschmeiß." Er spuckte aus. "Also müssen wir uns etwas anderes für dich überlegen. Wir sind nicht reich genug, um uns Haustiere wie dich halten zu können."  
Ghalion antwortete, ohne zu überlegen. "Verständlich. Die allabendliche Schüssel mit der stinkenden Pfütze, die ihr Suppe nennt, hat euch inzwischen gewiss an den Rand des Ruins gebracht."  
"Schweig, Abschaum!" Sentasis Faust flog vor, und Ghalion griff blitzschnell zu, ohne nachzudenken, packte das Handgelenk des Kriegers und drehte ihm den Arm auf den Rücken, bis er winselnd zusammenbrach und ihm vor Schmerz der Hammer mit dem mächtigen grünen Jadekopf aus der Linken fiel. Ghalions Herz raste, als er den Krieger zu Boden stieß und sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf dessen Rücken kniete, wobei er den Arm immer weiter aus dem Gelenk nach oben drehte.  
"Ihr werdet mich gehen lassen! Jetzt! Und diesen hier" - eine weitere Drehung des Arms, die Meister Sentasi einen spitzen Schrei entlockte - "nehme ich mit, bis ich mir sicher bin, dass ihr mir nicht folgt!"  
"Ich wusste, es war ein Fehler, ihn nicht zu fesseln!", brüllte ein Mann, dessen Stimme Ghalion als die einer seiner Wachen erkannte.

Er sah es nicht kommen. Doch eigentlich hatte er es nicht anders erwartet - sonst wäre es zu leicht gewesen. Aber zumindest hatte er es versucht. Der Meteorzauber eines Elementarmagiers traf ihn mitten vor die Brust wie ein Hammer aus Licht und Feuer, katapultierte ihn vom Rücken seines Kontrahenten und wirbelte ihn durch die Luft, als sei er nichts als ein Spielzeugball aus Vogelfedern. Er krachte gegen einen riesigen, grob behauenen Block aus durchsichtiger grüner Jade mit darin eingeschlossenen Fischen, die so bunt waren wie die Sterne, die vor seinen Augen tanzten. Es blieb ihm keine Zeit, sich aufzurappeln, da waren sie auch schon über ihm. Benommen wunderte er sich, dass sie ihn nicht schlugen, ihn nicht töteten. Sie rissen ihn nur mit sich, brachten ihn wieder vor den 'Meister'. Keuchend vor Wut, vor Schmerz und Hass und Enttäuschung starrte Ghalion in den glühenden Irrsinn in Sentasis Augen, an dessen Seite nun zwei Ritualisten standen und die Zauber ihrer merkwürdigen Heilmagie auf ihn wirkten, während der Krieger sich die malträtierte Schulter rieb. Und dann sah Ghalion etwas Neues in den Augen der Geächteten aufblitzen, nicht nur in Sentasis Blick, nein, auch in dem der anderen: Respekt.

"Du bist Abschaum. Aber zumindest bist du _mutiger_ Abschaum", knarrte Sentasis Stimme an sein Ohr. "Ich habe beschlossen, dich leben zu lassen. Obwohl es niemanden gibt, der dich auslöst - jedenfalls _noch_ nicht. Und vielleicht bist du trotzdem ein Gewinn für uns. Sag uns, was du kannst."  
Als Ghalion nicht antwortete, weil seine Gedanken sich im Kreis drehten wie ein Wiesel, das versucht, seinen eigenen Schwanz zu fangen, trat Sentasi ihn hart gegen das Schienbein. "Antworte, Abschaum! Sonst überlege ich es mir anders!"  
Ghalion presste die Lippen zusammen, um sich zu konzentrieren. Wenn er vorgab, nützlich zu sein, ergab sich vielleicht irgendwann eine Fluchtmöglichkeit. "Ich bin Waldläufer. Und gut mit dem Bogen", krächzte er aus vor Aufregung enger Kehle.  
"Waldläufer? Pah!" Sentasi spuckte auf Ghalions Stiefelspitze und machte eine weitausholende Bewegung mit beiden Armen, die das gesamte unendliche Jademeer einzuschließen schien. "Siehst du hier irgendwo Wald? Und Bogenschützen haben wir selbst genug. Wir brauchen nicht noch mehr. Hast du sonst keine Fähigkeiten?"  
"Meister!" Das war die Stimme der Alten. Kayali. Sie löste sich aus dem Pulk der Geächteten, aus dem inzwischen die ersten Rufe laut wurden, Meister Sentasi möge endlich kurzen Prozess mit diesem Abschaum machen. "Seht her. Dies habe ich gefunden."  
Ghalion kniff die Augen zusammen. Was Kayali da in der Hand hielt, waren seine Zeichenblöcke, von denen jedes einzelne Blatt gefüllt war mit den Bildern seiner Erlebnisse. Tuscheskizzen, einige nur rasch mit leichter Hand auf das dünne Reispapier geworfen, andere mit liebevoll ausgearbeiteten Details - je nach Gelegenheit und Wichtigkeit. Seine ganze Geschichte, seit er in Kaineng angekommen war. Die grausig entstellten Befallenen in der Hauptstadt, das Gemetzel auf dem Vizunah-Platz, die kalkweiß geschminkte Kurzick-Fürstin Danika zu Heltzer in ihrer schweren Seidenrobe von der Farbe geronnenen Blutes. Mhenlo und Cynn bei einer ihrer endlosen Streitereien, sein kleiner weißer Tiger beim Spiel im hohen Gras des Pongmei-Tals. Der düstere Echowald mit seinen eklen, phosphoreszierenden Gewächsen und abnormen Pilzwucherungen, der Assassine Panaku beim Flötenspiel, Meister Togo, grau und weise, umgeben vom blaugrünen Wogen seiner Ritualisten-Geister. Und sie... _Larla_. Immer wieder, manchmal nur als winzige Skizze am Rand eines bereits gefüllten Blattes. Wie sie ihr langes Haar wusch, wie sie gegen die Befallenen kämpfte, wie sie seinen Tiger liebkoste. Die üppige Fülle ihrer windzerzausten Mähne, die einen so perfekten Rahmen bot für ihre riesigen, langbewimperten Augen, die ihn an Winterstürme im Gebirge erinnerten, und aus denen die ganze geheimnisvolle Traurigkeit ihres Herzens sprach, die er so gern lindern würde.

Auf all das warf der Geächteten-Anführer zunächst nur einen gelangweilten Blick, wendete die Blätter schnell und achtlos und knickte und knüllte sie dabei. Doch je mehr Seiten er durchsah, desto höher wölbten sich seine Augenbrauen, bis sie vollständig unter den goldfarbigen Tuchbahnen verschwunden waren, mit denen er Kopf und Gesicht verhüllt hatte.  
"Niemand von uns kann so etwas, Meister", hörte Ghalion die Alte sagen, während er versuchte, seine Wut zu bezähmen, die sich ob der Geringschätzung, mit der Sentasi seine Zeichnungen behandelte, in seinem Inneren zusammenrollte wie eine Kobra, die im Begriff war, blitzschnell auf ihr Opfer zuzustoßen und ihm die giftigen Zähne ins Fleisch zu schlagen.  
Sentasi hob den Kopf und blickte zu Ghalion hinüber. "Nein. Nicht mehr, seit die Naga sich Amadis geholt haben."  
"Er ist besser als Amadis", bemerkte die Alte. "Und seit die verdammten Schlangen ihn abgeschlachtet haben, fehlt uns ein Chronist, der die Heldentaten des Clans zu Ehren des Großen Kanaxai für die Nachwelt aufzeichnet. Außerdem", Kayali warf Ghalion einen Seitenblick zu, und er bemerkte, wie das Weiße in ihren Augen aufblitzte, "ist er mehr als ansehnlich."  
Der Kopf des Anführers schoss in die Höhe, und er stand für einen Augenblick vollkommen bewegungslos. Ein Teil von Ghalion fragte sich, was wohl passiert war, während der andere noch versuchte, den Namen Kanaxai einzuordnen. Meister Togo hatte ihn erwähnt, ja, an jenem Abend am Feuer, doch Ghalion erinnerte sich an keine Einzelheiten, war zu abgelenkt gewesen von verheißungsvoller Wärme und Nähe, vom lockenden Duft nach süßen Mandeln. Nicht einen einzigen Gedanken hatte er an den nächsten Tag verschwendet, sondern war völlig gefangengenommen vom Versprechen der kommenden Nacht. Er würde einen Weg finden, mit ihr zusammenzusein, und wenn nicht in dieser Nacht, dann in der nächsten. _Larla_, dachte er, Götter, wo bist du...

Ohne dass Ghalion es wirklich bemerkt hätte, hatte Sentasi die Menge zerstreut, sie in die Tiefen des Steinbruchs zurückgejagt, bis nur noch er selbst und die Alte auf dem Vorplatz standen, dazu drei Krieger und eine Magierin, die Ghalion bewachten, und er spürte, wie sich erneut magische Fesseln um seine Handgelenke schlangen.  
"Was willst du damit sagen?", herrschte Sentasi die kleinere Kriegerin an, doch diese wich nicht zurück.  
"Ihr wisst, dass der Clan frisches Blut braucht", antwortete sie und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Ghalion, als sei er nur ein lebloses Einrichtungsstück, und die Dinge, die ihm bei ihren Worten durch den Kopf schossen, waren alles andere als angenehm.  
"Sprich weiter", knurrte Sentasi und warf Ghalion einen Blick aus zusammengekniffenen Augen zu.  
"Seit Jahrhunderten paaren wir uns nur untereinander", fuhr Kayali fort und gestikulierte dabei lebhaft mit beiden Händen. "Seit Jahrhunderten glauben wir, je enger wir die Bande der Verwandtschaft knüpfen, desto stärker würde unser Blut. Doch das ist ein Irrtum. Stattdessen wurde es in jeder Generation immer dünner, immer schwächer. Ist es nicht so? Wir altern immer schneller, sterben immer früher. Die Zahl derer, die an der Fallsucht leidet, wird immer größer. Und unsere Fruchtbarkeit nimmt ab - wie lange ist es her, seit dem Clan das letzte Kind geboren wurde? Zwanzig Jahre, Meister! Und was ist aus ihm geworden? Es wird Zeit, neue Wege zu beschreiten, Meister!"

Die Stimme der Alten, die zuletzt ganz heiser und brüchig geworden war, verklang völlig, wurde vom Wind davongetragen, und Ghalion bildete sich ein, so etwas wie ein leises Schniefen zu hören. Ob sie die Mutter dieses Kindes gewesen war? Was wohl mit ihm passiert war?  
Eine lange Zeit herrschte gespanntes Schweigen, in dem die beiden Geächteten-Anführer offenbar versuchten, einander niederzustarren, und Ghalion wurde flau im Magen, als er darüber nachdachte, was von ihm erwartet würde, wenn Kayali ihren Willen durchsetzte... das ging nicht. Er würde es nicht tun. Nie und nimmer würde er diesem abgerissenen Haufen irrsinniger Ausgestoßener, die einen Dämon anbeteten, ein Kind von sich überlassen - oder vielleicht sogar mehrere! _Niemals!_

Schließlich sah Ghalion mit sinkendem Mut, dass Sentasi sich aufrichtete und Kayali knapp zunickte.  
"Gut", schnarrte er. "Einen Versuch ist es wert. Du sollst deinen Willen haben, Kayali. Ich unterstelle den Fremden deiner Obhut." Er bewegte sich auf Ghalion zu. "Du, Abschaum, wirst fortan in den Dienst des Clans gestellt. Des Nachts dienst du Kayali. Sie ist die Jüngste von uns, mit der größten Aufsicht auf Erfolg..."  
"Nein!", rief Ghalion, und Wut und Verzweiflung legten sich wie roter Nebel vor seine Augen. "Das werde ich nicht tun!"  
"Du wirst, oder du stirbst. Also bleibt dir kaum eine Wahl. Deine zweite Aufgabe wird es sein, die Verdienste und die großen Siege des Clans für die Nachwelt zu dokumentieren. Und noch ein Drittes wirst du tun. Komm mit!"

Zwei Assassinen erschienen aus dem Nirgendwo und traten an Ghalions Seite, und der Clan-Anführer boxte ihn in den Rücken, trieb den widerstrebenden Waldläufer vor sich her, in die Tiefen des Steinbruchs hinein, bis sie vor einem gigantischen Block aus dunkelgrüner Jade zum Stehen kamen.  
"Hier." Sentasi kramte in den Tiefen seines Wickelgewandes und zog eine kleine Statuette von der Länge einer Frauenhand hervor, hielt sie Ghalion vor die Augen, damit er sie betrachten konnte. Das Figürchen war aus gelblichem Knochen geschnitzt und offenbar sehr alt, die Konturen blankpoliert von den Fingern unzähliger Generationen. Sie zeigte einen breitbeinig dastehenden Dämon von menschlicher Gestalt, aber mit Händen und Füßen, die eher zweigeteilten Flossen glichen, langen Stacheln an Schultern und Ellbogen sowie einem ausladenden Gehörn, das dem eines Wasserbüffels ähnelte. Winzige Rubine glühten in den tiefen Augenhöhlen einer verzerrten Dämonenfratze, zogen feurige Linien über Arme, Beine und Hüften. Ghalion zuckte zurück - die kleine Statue mochte ein Meisterwerk der Schnitzkunst sein, doch die Bosheit und der Wahnsinn, den sie förmlich auszuatmen schien, ließen ihm sämtliche Nackenhärchen zu Berge stehen.

"Das ist Kanaxai. Unser Herr, unser Gott. Er selbst hat diese Statuette einem meiner Vorfahren geschenkt", erklärte Sentasi stolz, und seine Stimme bekam einen beinahe zärtlichen Klang. "Aus diesem Jadeblock wirst du Sein lebensgroßes Bildnis schaffen, zu Seiner Glorie, und zur Ehre und als Wahrzeichen des Clans. Und wenn du es gut machst, dann werden wir dich zur Belohnung mitnehmen in die Tiefe, bis ganz hinunter auf den Boden des Jademeers, in Sein Reich aus grüner Dunkelheit, damit du Seine wahre Herrlichkeit schauen kannst, auf dass du erleuchtet werdest. Wie lange wirst du brauchen?"  
"Ich... ich habe keine Ahnung", flüsterte Ghalion, während sein Blick an dem riesigen, dreimal mannshohen Jadewürfel entlangglitt und sein Mut bis in seine Kniekehlen sank. Er mochte malen und zeichnen können, aber er war kein Bildhauer, hatte es noch niemals auch nur versucht. Aber wenn er hier arbeiten konnte, vielleicht mit nur zwei oder drei Geächteten als Bewachung, dann könnte er vielleicht in einem günstigen Augenblick fliehen und diesem Haufen wahnsinniger, inzestuöser Dämonenanbeter entwischen...  
"Aber du wirst es schaffen?" Sentasis Stimme war scharf wie eine Glasscherbe.  
"Natürlich", log Ghalion. "Ich würde gern sofort anfangen... _Meister_." Ghalion neigte in gespielter Demut den Kopf. Alles war besser, als wieder in die winzige Jadezelle gesperrt zu werden.

Nun ja... _fast_ alles.

"Du kannst morgen beginnen", sagte Kayali und packte besitzergreifend Ghalions Arm. "Zuerst kommst du mit mir. Es wird bald Abend, und du hast ja gehört, in welcher Reihenfolge du deine neuen Pflichten zu erfüllen hast. Und jetzt werden wir dich vorbereiten." Sie kicherte, während sie ihn vor sich herschob, zurück zu den Wohnhöhlen des Clans, und Ghalion hätte sich am liebsten übergeben. Er konnte das nicht tun. Er würde es nicht tun. Niemals!

Sie stießen ihn wieder die grob gehauenen Treppen hinab, tiefer hinunter, als er jemals gewesen war, bis sie endlich eine kleine Kammer erreicht hatten, in der sich ein flaches ovales Becken mit klarem Wasser befand. Es war eine natürliche Mulde im grünen Gestein, mit einer künstlich angelegten Überlauföffnung, die verhinderte, dass das stetig nachströmende Wasser den ganzen Raum überschwemmte.  
"Hier unten wird die Jade wieder zu Wasser. Ja, an manchen Stellen findet der Ozean allmählich wieder in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand zurück. Aber es wird wohl noch Jahrhunderte dauern, bis dieser Prozess abgeschlossen ist." Kayali versetzte Ghalion einen Stoß, der ihn bis an den Rand des Beckens stolpern ließ. Er blinzelte, versuchte, seine Augen so schnell wie möglich an die tiefgrüne Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen.  
"Gibt es hier kein Licht?", fragte er, um Zeit zu gewinnen.  
"Wir brauchen keins", schnarrte Kayali. "Zieh dich aus und wasch dich. Ich werde zusehen." Sie kicherte erneut.

Ghalion fragte nicht weiter. All der Dreck, der auf ihm klebte, kam ihm plötzlich wieder zu Bewusstsein, und das Bedürfnis, endlich wieder sauber zu sein, löschte kurzzeitig alles andere in ihm aus. Er stieg aus seiner Rüstung und watete in das kalte, klare Salzwasser. Sofort wurden seine Füße taub, doch er kümmerte sich nicht weiter um den Schmerz, ging langsam in die Knie, bis das Wasser ihm bis an den Nabel reichte. Er spürte, wie Gänsehaut seinen Körper überzog, und dennoch ließ er sich flach auf den Rücken gleiten, hielt den Atem an und tauchte unter. Sein Herz raste, um das Blut durch seine von der Eiseskälte verengten Venen zu zwingen, doch er hielt so lange aus wie möglich, um dem eisigen Nass Gelegenheit zu geben, die Dreckkrusten auf seinem Körper und in seinem Haar aufzuweichen, bevor er prustend wieder hochkam. Zitternd und zähneklappernd begann er, sich mit dem Stück grober Seife abzuschrubben, dass Kayali ihm zuwarf. Alarmiert bemerkte er, dass er Gewicht verloren hatte. Zwar waren seine Muskeln noch immer hart und ausgeprägt, doch er fühlte die Spitzen seiner Rippen und seiner Hüftknochen, die aus seiner Haut herausstachen. Immerhin waren seine Wunden verheilt, die Prellungen zwar noch druckempfindlich, aber nicht mehr geschwollen.

Ghalion weigerte sich, zu Kayali hinüberzublicken, während er sich wusch. Aber er konnte ihre Augen spüren, wie sie seinen Körper abtasteten, taxierten, sich an seinem Anblick ergötzten - und trotz Wasser und Seife hatte er sich noch nie im Leben so beschmutzt gefühlt. Er sank wieder unter die Wasseroberfläche, wusch sein Haar erneut - je mehr er das Bad in die Länge zog, desto besser, dachte er, als ihm wieder einfiel, was gleich von ihm erwartet wurde, und so sehr er sich auch das Hirn zermarterte, ihm wollte kein Ausweg aus dieser abscheulichen Situation einfallen. Es gab zu viele Wachen - allein drei standen mit in der winzigen Badekammer, und ein Dutzend weitere warteten draußen im Gang.

"Genug jetzt!", herrschte Kayali schließlich, nachdem Ghalion bestimmt zehn Minuten lang das ungeduldige Tappen ihres Stiefels auf der Jade gehört hatte. "Raus aus dem Wasser!"  
Ghalion ließ die Hände sinken, nachdem er seine lange kastanienbraune Mähne ausgewrungen hatte.  
"Und was ist mit dir? Willst du dich nicht waschen?"  
"Nein", schnarrte die Alte. "Kaltes Wasser macht mich krank, und wir können uns keine Ausfälle leisten. Komm jetzt!"  
Oh Götter... Ghalion stöhnte, schloss für einen Moment die honigfarbenen Augen. Sie würden doch nicht ernsthaft von ihm erwarten, dass er diese stinkende alte Vettel begattete? Er zog sich unwillkürlich an den hintersten Rand des Bassins zurück, doch eine der Hexerinnen trat an den Beckenrand und stach ihm die Spitze ihres jadegeschnitzten Zweihandstabes in die Rippen, um Kayalis Befehl Nachdruck zu verleihen.  
Widerstrebend stolperte er den ansteigenden Gang entlang, nass und frierend, die Abordnung der Geächteten dicht hinter ihm, seine Hände erneut hinter seinem Rücken mit magischen Fesseln gebunden. Nach einem Gewirr von Abzweigungen und winzigen Seitengängen, die so schmal waren, dass seine seine Schultern die Jadewände entlangschrammten, stand er schließlich im ersten Raum einer kleinen Zimmerflucht. Sanftes grünes Licht schien von der Oberfläche her durch die Jadeschichten, beleuchtete den spiegelnden Boden, auf dem zerschlissene Webteppichläufer lagen, die so alt aussahen, wie der Clan selbst es war. Schmale Nischen waren in die Wände gehauen, in denen sich persönliche Gegenstände stapelten - Dolche, Kurzschwerter, zusammengelegte Tuchbahnen, alle in gold und orange und sonnengelb mit jadegrünen Stickereien, Becher aus geschnitzter Jade und die unvermeidliche Kanaxai-Statue aus poliertem Knochen. Ghalions Augen blieben auf den Dolchen hängen. Wenn er da herankommen könnte...  
"Mach dir keine Hoffnungen", blaffte Kayali, die seinen Blick bemerkt hatte, und auf ihren Wink stellten sich zwei Assassinen und zwei Krieger vor die Wand und funkelten ihn böse an, die Hände an die Waffen gelegt.  
"Das Schlafgemach ist nebenan. Geh schon! Und gib dich keinen falschen Vorstellungen hin. Wir werden sicherstellen, dass du nicht entkommst." Die Kriegerin schubste ihn durch eine hohe Türöffnung in den Nebenraum, in dem sich nichts weiter befand als ein niedriges, von filzigen Decken und stinkenden, abgewetzten Fellen bedecktes Schlaflager.  
"Leg dich hin", befahl Kayali. "Talous!"  
Ghalion sank das Herz, als die Mesmerin in der Türöffnung erschien. Die in magentafarbene Roben gehüllte Hexerin richtete ihren kurzen Einhandstab und ihren glitzernden, jadebesetzten Fokus auf ihn, murmelte einen gedämpften Zauberspruch, und schlagartig verschwand jedes Gefühl aus Ghalions Armen und Beinen. Er brach zusammen und landete rücklings auf dem stinkenden Lager, und bittere Galle breitete sich in seinem Mund aus.  
Die Mesmerin ging wieder. Gehetzt blickte er sich um, doch es gab keinen Ausweg, und das wusste er. Dennoch, er würde sich nicht kampflos ergeben.  
"Wie alt bist du, Kayali? Der Meister sagte, du wärst die Jüngste des Clans..."  
"Alt, nach deinen Maßstäben. Aber nicht zu alt, um zu empfangen, falls du darauf anspielst. Und ich weiß durchaus" - ein kehliges Gurren stahl sich in ihre Stimme, das in Ghalion den Wunsch, sich zu übergeben, noch stärker werden ließ, - "wie man einen Mann erfreut."

Gelähmt von den Mesmerzaubern und vor hilflosem Entsetzen, beobachtete Ghalion, wie die Kriegerin den unteren Teil ihrer Roben abwickelte. Bleiche dünne Beine kamen zum Vorschein, faltige Oberschenkel und Waden mit knorrigen Muskeln, die den Wurzeln eines alten, fauligen Baumes glichen, aber am schlimmsten war der Gestank. Er überwältigte ihn, schien förmlich in ihn einzudringen und all seine anderen Sinne lahmzulegen, und sie kam näher, beugte sich herab, berührte ihn - und Ghalion schrie. Mit aller Kraft trotzte er den auf ihm liegenden Verhexungen und drehte sich mit einem Ruck auf den Bauch. Die übermenschliche Anstrengung ließ ihn keuchen.  
"Geh weg! Geh weg von mir, du stinkende alte Hexe! Fass mich nicht an! _Fass mich nicht an!_"  
"Ich sehe, das wird schwieriger, als ich dachte." Eisige Krallenhände fuhren über seinen Rücken, seine Flanken, seinen Po, glitten schließlich zwischen seine Schenkel, und Ghalion wimmerte vor Ekel.  
"Du kannst dich entweder selbst umdrehen", fuhr Kayali fort, "oder ich hole meine Freunde da draußen, die das für dich erledigen. Aber dann wird es wehtun."  
"Du kannst einen Mann nicht zwingen! Weißt du das nicht? Ein Mann muss _wollen_! Und ich will dich nicht! Lieber sterbe ich!", rief Ghalion, und hilflose, verzweifelte Wut gab dem sonst so dunklen Timbre seiner Stimme einen schrillen Oberton. Es war sein voller Ernst - lieber wollte er tot umfallen, jetzt, sofort, als sich von dieser stinkenden alten Vettel als Zuchtbulle missbrauchen oder auch nur weiter anfassen zu lassen.  
"Wenn du mich noch einmal berührst", setzte er flüsternd nach, "dann werde ich mich selbst töten. Glaub mir, ich kenne Mittel und Wege, um das zu bewerkstelligen, egal, mit wie vielen Zaubern ihr mich bindet, oder wie viele Fesseln ihr mir anlegt."  
Der tödliche Ernst in seinen Worten schien sie zu überraschen, denn die kalten Krallenhände verschwanden von seiner Haut.  
"Ich tue, was ihr wollt", murmelte Ghalion mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. "Ich werde die Aufzeichnungen eures Clans anfertigen. Ich werde euch ein Bildnis eures Gottes meißeln, wie die Welt noch keins gesehen hat. Aber fass mich nie wieder an. _Nie wieder!_"

Schweigen schwang durch den Stein, nur noch seine eigenen schnellen Atemzüge waren zu hören, aber seine Entschlossenheit hüllte ihn ein wie eine warme Decke, ließ ihn ganz ruhig werden und verlangsamte seinen Herzschlag wieder auf einen normalen Takt.  
"Nun gut", sagte Kayali schließlich, und ihre Stimme war leise und zittrig, wie Ghalion sie noch nie gehört hatte. Kränkung und Tränen schwangen darin mit, aber was hatte sie denn erwartet? Beinahe tat sie ihm leid - aber nur beinahe. "Dann wirst du _lernen_, mich zu wollen. Wir werden uns kennenlernen, du und ich. Siebzehn Tage hast du dazu Gelegenheit. Dann beginnt meine fruchtbare Zeit, und dann wirst du tun, was ich verlange. Was der Clan verlangt."

Sie erhob sich. Ghalion hörte es am Rascheln ihrer Roben, spürte es am Nachlassen des Gestanks. Eine gewaltige Welle der Erleichterung trieb ihm beinahe die Tränen in die Augen. Es war vorbei... das Grauen war abgewendet - vorerst. Nur nebenbei bekam er mit, wie Kayali nach den Wachen rief, und er registrierte auch kaum, dass die magischen Fesseln um seine Füße gelöst wurden, und ebensowenig, dass er durch die grünen Jadegänge gescheucht wurde wie ein Stück Vieh, bis man ihn schließlich wieder in seine Zelle warf. Immerhin ließ man ihm seine Rüstung, so dass er nicht mehr so erbärmlich frieren musste. Geistesabwesend zog er sich an, hätte sich am liebsten noch einmal in das eisige Wasser des kleinen Beckens gestürzt und sich die Haut vom Leib geschrubbt, überall dort, wo die ekelhafte Berührung der Alten sich wie Narben aus schwarzem Schleim in seine Haut gegraben hatte. Er durfte nicht weiter darüber nachgrübeln, musste sich zwingen, es vergessen, damit es ihn nicht ablenkte - siebzehn Tage. _Siebzehn Tage_. Es musste einen Weg geben. Es musste einfach! Er schlief schlecht in dieser Nacht, Albträume quälten ihn ebenso wie die Kälte, ließen ihn immer wieder hochschrecken, und als der Morgen das grüne Licht erhellte, das durch die Jade schimmerte, schmeckte er das Salz seiner verzweifelten Tränen auf seinen Lippen.

Wenig später, als die Sonne sich schon ein gutes Stück über den dunstigen Horizont im Osten erhoben hatte, brachte man ihn zum Steinbruch. Ghalion blickte hoch an der grünschillernden Gewaltigkeit des Jadeblocks, aus dem er eine Statue herausmeißeln sollte. Aus einer einzigen gigantischen, zu Stein erstarrten Flutwelle war er gehauen, von tiefstem Dunkelgrün, das sich nach oben hin stetig erhellte, und durchzogen von schmalen luftigen Streifen in schaumigem Weiß. Eine hohe Leiter lehnte daran, wartete darauf, von ihm erklommen zu werden, um den durchscheinenden oberen Teil des Blocks in den gehörnten Kopf des Dämons zu verwandeln. Während er starrte, zogen die Hexer des Clans einen Zaun aus Magie um ihn und den Block, ein schimmerndes Energieband, das den Jadeblock noch um Mannshöhe überragte und dessen Summen Schmerz und Agonie versprach, falls er dumm genug wäre, es zu berühren.

Ein Teil des Bandes wurde noch einmal kurz heruntergelassen. Sentasi selbst war gekommen, warf einen Hammer und drei verschiedene Meißel in Ghalions Pferch, stellte die obligatorische Schüssel Fischsuppe daneben und brachte - zu Ghalions Erstaunen - drei Filzdecken.  
"Du wirst jetzt hier draußen hausen. Bei deiner Arbeit. Bei Wind und Wetter. Und zwar so lange, bis du fertig bist", bellte der Geächteten-Anführer. Seine Stimme klang, als sei diese Maßnahme als Bestrafung für Ghalions Weigerung gegenüber Kayali gedacht, aber der Waldläufer jubelte innerlich. Tageslicht! Mondlicht! Frische Luft! Kein Gestank mehr. Er würde die Witterung fühlen, Regen und Sonne und Wind an seine Haut lassen. Und vielleicht, obwohl seine magische Begabung alles andere als ausgeprägt war, könnte er mit der Zeit das Wesen der Magie ergründen, aus der die Umzäunung beschworen war, und sie zumindest so weit schwächen, dass sie ihn in einem günstigen Augenblick durchlassen würde, ohne ihn sofort umzubringen.

Drei Tage verbrachte Ghalion ausschließlich damit, den Jadeblock kennenzulernen. Er ging um ihn herum, immer wieder, ließ seine Fingerspitzen darübergleiten, umarmte ihn sogar. Eine lange Weile stand er da, seine Wangen, seinen Körper, seine Arme und Hände an die kühle, harte Glätte gepresst, und versuchte mit geschlossenen Augen, das Wesen des Blocks zu ergründen, zu erfühlen, wo darin die Statue stecken mochte, die er mit Hammer und Meißel von allem überschüssigen Material zu befreien hatte. Als er schließlich die ersten zaghaften Schläge unternahm und die ersten dünnen Jadeplättchen und Splitter durch die Luft flogen, um mit leisem Scharren vom Boden aufzuprallen, hatte die Jade ihn förmlich in ihren Bann gezogen, und er begann, mit fieberhafter Geschwindigkeit zu arbeiten. Er stand mit der Sonne auf, jeden Tag, und meißelte, bis die Wolken der Nacht, die sich vor den prallen Vollmond schoben, ihm das nötige Licht nahmen.

Kayali kam. Jeden Tag, so wie sie es angedroht hatte, und erzählte ihm die Geschichte des Clans. Wie ihre Vorfahren ihren Gott gefunden hatten, damals, vor zweihundert Jahren. Sechs Leute waren sie gewesen, zwei Frauen und vier Männer, von denen der gesamte Clan abstammte. Über die Jahre waren sie immer tiefer in die Jade vorgedrungen, immer auf der Suche nach noch dunklerem, noch reinerem Stein, bis sie schließlich auf das weitläufige Höhlensystem gestoßen waren, in dem Kanaxai mit seinen Dienern hauste, den Oni. Von denen hatte Ghalion gehört, sogar von weitem eine Gruppe der hochgewachsenen Gestalten gesehen, gleich an seinem ersten Tag im Jademeer, wie sie grauhäutig, mit entstellten Köpfen und überlangen Klauen über die Jade schlurften. Dämonengezücht waren sie also, überlegte Ghalion, während er sich mit dem Unterarm Staub und Schweiß von der Stirn wischte. Kayali erzählte weiter, berichtete ihm, dass Kanaxai sich eines Tages aus den Tiefen erheben würde, um die Welt von ihrem Joch zu befreien, und dass er dann gemeinsam mit ihrem Clan alle Kontinente erobern würde. Ghalion fragte nicht, was für ein Joch wohl gemeint war - er nahm einfach Hammer und Meißel wieder auf und fuhr mit seiner Arbeit fort, schenkte der Kriegerin kaum noch Beachtung. Der Gestank ihres ungewaschenen Körpers erfüllte ihn nach wie vor mit Ekel, und er konnte ihm nur entkommen, indem er die Leiter hinaufkletterte und am ausladenden Gehörn des Dämonengottes arbeitete. Das Material war dankbar, ließ sich leichter bearbeiten, als er vermutet hätte, schien sich seinem Meißel quasi freiwillig zu ergeben, so dass die Arbeit viel schneller voranging, als er gedacht hatte.

So gingen Tage und Nächte dahin, angefüllt mit der Knochenarbeit des Meißelns und der Sehnsucht nach Freiheit... und nach dem Duft süßer Mandeln. _Larla_... inzwischen war es ihm fast egal, ob sie ihm jemals gehören würde. Er wünschte sich nur, mehr als alles andere, sie noch einmal wiederzusehen. Es war ein Schmerz, der beständig an ihm fraß, der die viel realeren Schmerzen seiner durch den Jadestaub entzündeten Augen und Hände vollkommen verdrängte.

Ghalion wusste, dass er Kraft brauchte. Die Arbeit zehrte alle seine Reserven auf, und wenn sich doch eines Tages die Möglichkeit zur Flucht ergäbe, wollte er nicht zu schwach sein, um sie zu ergreifen. Auch wusste er, dass seine Frist allmählich ablief. Von den siebzehn Tagen waren bereits zwölf vergangen. Als die Statue allmählich in groben Umrissen zu erkennen war, hatte Ghalion mehr Essen verlangt - und es bekommen. Dicke, ölige Fischsuppe, dreimal täglich, und in doppelten Portionen. Inzwischen würgte ihn der Geschmack nicht mehr, auch wenn er ihn immer noch anwiderte, und nachdem er einmal fast erstickt war, hatte er gelernt, die glibberigen Fischstückchen auf Gräten zu untersuchen, bevor er sie unzerkaut hinunterzwang. Einige Tage später, als er des Nachts unter seiner Decke lag, tastete er seinen Körper ab und bildete sich ein, dass seine Hüftknochen nicht mehr so spitz hervorstanden.

Obwohl er sich nichts so sehr wünschte, wie von hier zu entkommen, endlich wieder frei zu sein, so bedauerte der Künstler in ihm dennoch, dass er die Arbeit an der Statue nicht würde fertigstellen können, wenn ihm die Flucht gelänge. Die Jade hatte seinen Ehrgeiz geweckt, sich in einer völlig neuen Disziplin zu beweisen, doch dieser Wunsch musste letzten Endes hinter der Freiheit zurückstehen. Bedauerlicherweise ließ die Wachsamkeit seiner Wärter nicht nach. Immer noch patrouillierten sie in zwei Dreiergruppen um seinen magisch eingezäunten Pferch herum, und die Hexer erneuerten das Energieband täglich, damit es gar nicht erst schwächer wurde. Auch Sentasi kam jeden Tag, um sich von den Fortschritten zu überzeugen. Er sprach nie mehr ein Wort mit Ghalion, aber dieser sah das Blitzen der Anerkennung in den schwarzen Augen.

Und schließlich kam jene Nacht, da Ghalion aus tiefstem Schlaf in die Höhe schoss und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen verwirrt in einen glühend rot erleuchteten Nachthimmel starrte. Der Boden zitterte noch von der gewaltigen Explosion, die die Jade erschüttert hatte. Ein Erdbeben... oder der Einschlag eines Meteors vielleicht? Konnte Jade brennen? Ghalion schüttelte heftig den Kopf, um sein schlafbenebeltes Hirn zu klären. Taumelnd rappelte er sich auf die Knie, noch zu benommen, um richtig aufstehen zu können, und dann sah er es. Am nördlichen Ende des Steinbruchs erhob sich eine flammende Säule, ragte hoch über der oberen Kante des Bruchs auf, und es war ihr Widerschein, der den normalerweise tief blaugrünen Nachthimmel in der grellen Glut eines lodernden Feuers leuchten ließ. Ghalion kroch so weit wie möglich an den magischen Zaun heran, hinter ihm begannen seine Wachen erschrocken, Befehle zu brüllen - und die Feuersäule wurde größer und größer, bis sich schließlich Einzelheiten erkennen ließen... konnte das sein? Konnte das wirklich sein? Waren die Legenden des Clans Realität geworden? Ein gewaltiges Gehörn, wie das eines Büffels, wuchs aus dem riesigen Haupt des Feuerwesens, Flammen schlugen hoch in Himmel, als das... _Ding_ seine Arme auszubreiten schien. Ghalion war es, als hörte er Trommeln, die dumpf durch die Nacht dröhnten, und Schreie wurden laut - seine Wächter verließen ihn, weckten den Clan. Bald war alles auf den Beinen, und schwarze Gestalten wimmelten durch den Steinbruch, Hunderte von ihnen, strömten auf den Feuerdämon zu. Ghalions Herz begann zu rasen, er konnte kaum fassen, was hier passierte - war die Erde jetzt verdammt? Würde die Welt, die Menschheit in die Klauen eines Dämons fallen? Seine Augen waren noch verklebt vom Schlaf und vom Jadestaub, und er rieb mit den Knöcheln darüber, obwohl es wehtat wie die Hölle, während die Priester des Clans Lobgesänge skandierten, in die bald der gesamte Clan mit einfiel.

"Kanaxai! Kanaxai! Der Erlöser!"  
"Kanaxai! Großer Kanaxai! Der Retter ist gekommen!"  
"Kanaxai! Erlöser der Welt! Belohne uns, die wir dir immer treu waren!"  
"Kanaxai! Kanaxai! Kanaxai! KANAXAIIIII!"

Ghalion war so perplex, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, wie die magische Einzäunung seines Gefängnisses fiel. Dann wurde er blitzartig von hinten angesprungen, eine kühle Hand legte sich fest auf seinen Mund, und wäre der Duft nach süßen Mandeln nicht gewesen, er hätte den Angreifer abgeschüttelt und auf dem Boden zerstampft - aber so erstarrte er, fragte sich, ob ein Albtraum plötzlich zu einem wunderschönen Traum geworden war. Was passierte hier - was für eine Nacht war das? Wer wollte ihn zum Narren halten?  
"Kein Wort", raunte eine leise Stimme in sein Ohr, "nicht erschrecken und nicht schreien! Wir sind es... Freunde! Steh auf - und dann lauf!"

Sie packte seine Hand und zog ihn auf die Füße, warf einen prüfenden Blick in den nördlichen Himmel, vor dem noch immer der lebendig gewordene Kanaxai lohte und vor dem seine Jünger inzwischen auf die Knie gefallen waren. Dann zerrte sie Ghalion vorwärts, und stolpernd begann er zu rennen, hinter ihr her, den engen Zugang zum Steinbruch hinab in die Freiheit. Er konnte sie kaum erkennen, nur ein heller Schemen in der Nacht war sie, doch sie hielt seine Hand fest, ließ nicht los, und bald gesellten sich zwei weitere Schemen zu ihnen, flankierten ihn, berührten seine Arme. Weiter rannten sie, immer weiter, und Ghalion hörte ihre Stimmen, sie riefen, wie froh sie waren, dass alles geglückt war, dass sie ihn wieder bei sich hatten. Die Zeit verschwamm, es schien eine endlos lange Weile zu sein, während der er nur rannte, so schnell er eben konnte, bis der Atem wie Feuer in seinen Lungen brannte.

Schließlich kamen sie vor einem riesigen dunklen Berg zum Stehen - einem Berg, der sich bewegte, wie Ghalion verwirrt bemerkte. Sie ließ seine Hand los, und es fühlte sich an, als habe man einen Teil seiner selbst von ihm abgeschnitten, doch sie lief nur ein kurzes Stück zurück, um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihnen niemand folgte. Nun erkannte er auch die anderen beiden - es waren Aidan, sein alter Waldläufer-Kollege aus Ascalon, und ein in schillernde blaugrüne Roben gekleideter Mesmer, den er als Lo Sha erkannte, einstmals Mesmer-Großmeister im Kloster von Shing Jea. Der schwarze Berg schwankte ein wenig und grunzte leise - nun erst wurde Ghalion klar, dass es sich um eine der riesenhaften Schildkröten handelte, die von den Luxon gezüchtet wurden. Auf ihrem Rücken war auf einem stabilen Holzgerüst eine Kanone aus schwarzem Eisen angebracht, sie war kürzlich erst benutzt worden, denn ein Hauch von Schwefel stach Ghalion in die Nase. Zwei weitere Gestalten winkten von oben, aus dem Passagierkäfig, der an der Seite des Schildkrötenpanzers befestigt war - eine davon kannte Ghalion. Es war Cynn, Mhenlos Freundin - und sie streckte die Arme nach ihnen aus und lachte. Das Mondlicht glänzte auf dem blonden Haar der bildschönen Elementarmagierin und ließ es schimmern wie zerflossenes Silber.  
"_Das_ war ein Feuerzauber!", rief sie. "Waren wir nicht großartig?"  
Ghalion nickte Zustimmung, auch wenn er noch keine Ahnung hatte, worum es eigentlich ging. Vor Cynn saß ein junger Mann, offenbar der Lenker der Schildkröte und vermutlich auch der Kanonier. Langes schwarzes Haar umwehte sein regelmäßig geschnittenes, attraktives Gesicht mit den typisch canthanischen Mandelaugen.  
"Steigt auf", rief er und hob einen schwer bemuskelten Arm, um sie heraufzuwinken. "Lasst uns von hier verschwinden, ehe der gute Kanaxai vollständig zu Asche verbrannt ist!"

Sie kam zurück, _Larla_, nahm Ghalions Hand, und er fühlte sich wieder seltsam heil und ganz. "Niemand kommt. Die sind alle noch beschäftigt", sagte sie mit ihrer dunklen Stimme, und sie gestattete sich ein leises Kichern.  
Als alle den Rücken der Schildkröte erklommen und sich möglichst bequem zurechtgesetzt hatten, setzte sich das gigantische Tier schaukelnd in Bewegung, überwand die Wellen der Jade in einem gemächlichen Rhythmus, immer in Richtung Süden. Hinter ihnen war der nördliche Himmel noch immer feurig erleuchtet, doch die Lobpreisungen des Geächteten-Clans waren verstummt. Vermutlich hatten sie inzwischen bemerkt, dass man sie zum Narren gehalten hatte.

"Ich danke euch... ich danke euch so sehr", flüsterte Ghalion schließlich in die Stille hinein. "Ich muss etwas wissen... etwas Wichtiges. Lebt er noch? Mein Tiger? Hat er den Sturm überstanden?"  
_Larla_ drückte beruhigend seine Hand. "Ja, das hat er. Es geht ihm gut, abgesehen davon, dass er kaum frisst und sehr unglücklich ist. Aber nun, da er dich bald wiederhat, wird sich das ganz schnell wieder ändern."  
Ghalion war so unendlich erleichtert, dass all seine Muskeln zu erschlaffen schienen, und er sank in sich zusammen, atmete keuchend die Luft aus, die er angehalten hatte, ohne es zu merken. "Melandru sei Dank", flüsterte er. "Und nun erzählt mir - wie habt ihr das geschafft? Kanaxai? Das Feuer? Die Explosion?"  
Cynn kicherte und ließ winzige Flammenzungen auf ihren Fingerspitzen tanzen, aber es war sie, seine _Larla_, die schließlich das Wort ergriff. "Nur die Kurzform, ja? Wir sind alle ein bisschen müde... Der Sturm hatte uns getrennt, Ghalion... und als er sich nach zwei Tagen endlich gelegt hatte, warst du nicht mehr da. Wir hatten keine Ahnung, was mit dir passiert war. Tagelang suchten wir nach dir, und schließlich hörten wir von einem reisenden Händler, dass der berüchtigte Geächteten-Clan im Norden von Rheas Krater einen Gefangenen hatte - einen Fremden. Daraufhin habe ich sie ausspioniert..."  
"Du warst da?", unterbrach Ghalion, fassungslos darüber, dass sie ihm so nah gewesen war, ohne dass er es gewusst hatte.  
Sie nickte. "Ich bin des Nachts oben über den Steinbruch geschlichen und habe dich gesehen. Es war eine wolkige Nacht, und du hast geschlafen, draußen, vor diesem riesigen Jadeblock... nun ja. Zumindest wussten wir nun, wo du warst. Meister Togo war schon weitergezogen nach Cavalon und dann noch weiter zur Gyala-Brutstätte, um das Treffen mit den Luxon-Clans nicht zu versäumen... er musste es tun, sei ihm nicht böse, Ghalion... deshalb waren es nur wir vier, Cynn und Aidan und Lo Sha und ich. Wir schickten einen Botenvogel zu Meister Togo in die Brutstätte, mit der Nachricht, dass wir dich gefunden hatten, und die Älteste Rhea... das ist die Anführerin des Schildkröten-Clans, weißt du... sandte einen ihrer Leute los, um uns zu helfen."  
"Und das war ich." Der junge Schildkröten-Kanonier drehte sich um, strich sich die langen schwarzen Haarsträhnen aus dem mondbeschienenen Gesicht und grinste verschmitzt. "Darf ich vorstellen - das hier ist Xixi. Die beste Kröte des Clans, nicht wahr, meine Gute." Er tätschelte den Panzer des Riesentiers, das mit einem tiefen Grunzen antwortete. "Und mich dürft Ihr einstweilen einfach Yûn nennen. Bis wir uns besser kennenlernen. Dann verrate ich Euch vielleicht meinen richtigen Namen. Ist mir jedenfalls eine Ehre, Euch gerettet zu haben." Der Luxon grinste breit, deutete eine spöttische Verbeugung an und zwinkerte Ghalion zu, der die Geste mit verwirrtem Kopfnicken beantwortete.

"Nun, jedenfalls... während wir auf Yûn und Xixi warteten, überlegten wir, wie wir dich da rausholen sollten", fuhr _Larla_ fort, doch sie wurde sogleich von Cynn unterbrochen. Doch das störte Ghalion nicht weiter, denn _Larla_, die vor ihm saß, lehnte sich zurück, bis ihr Rücken eng an seine Brust geschmiegt war. Er legte die Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie noch enger an sich, legte sanft die Wange auf ihren Scheitel, sog ihren Duft ein und genoss das Gefühl, ihr Herz unter seiner Handfläche schlagen zu fühlen.  
"Es war meine Idee, einen riesigen Kanaxai zu basteln und ihn abzufackeln, damit die Trottel abgelenkt werden. Zum Glück kannte Lo Shah hier" - Cynn nickte dem jungen Mesmer gnädig zu - "einige der Legenden der Geächteten. So wussten wir, wie das Ding aussehen musste."  
"Wir haben drei der kleinen Inselchen hier im Jademeer quasi kahl geschlagen, um an all das Holz zu kommen, das wir brauchten", mischte sich Aidan ein. Dem älteren Waldläufer mit dem dunklen Vollbart waren die Entbehrungen der vergangenen Tage deutlicher anzusehen als Ghalions anderen Freunden - seine Augen lagen in dunklen Schatten, und die Falten, die sich von seiner Nase zu den Mundwinkeln zogen, wirkten scharfkantig und tief wie Schützengräben.  
"Als Yûn endlich kam..."  
"Was heißt hier _endlich_? Schneller ging's halt nicht. Das ist eine Schildkröte und kein Klippenspringer", warf Yûn ein, doch er lachte gutmütig.  
"Nun", fuhr Cynn fort, nur leicht ungehalten über die Unterbrechung, "als Yûn _endlich_ kam, hatten wir die Holzfigur fertig. Wir mussten sie nur noch in Position bringen, und es war ganz schön schwierig, zu verhindern, dass sie dabei in ihre Einzelteile zerfiel. Als die Nacht hereinbrach, haben wir sie mit Öl übergossen, damit all das grüne Holz auch schön brennt, und an der Nordkante des Steinbruchs aufgestellt. Yûn feuerte seine Kanone ab, um erstmal alle aufzuwecken, und ich setzte das Holzding in Brand. Das hat mir mehr Spaß gemacht als alles andere, seit ich zum letzten Mal eine Gruppe Charr in ein Häufchen schwelender Asche verwandelt habe." Cynn kicherte.  
"Und während Cynn ihren Spaß hatte, schlichen Lo Shah, Aidan und ich in den Steinbruch. Aidan hielt Wache am Eingang zum Bruch, Lo Shah deaktivierte den magischen Zaun um dein Gefängnis, und ich holte dich raus. Und das war's auch schon." _Larla_ gähnte und ließ den Kopf zurückfallen, bis er an seiner Schulter ruhte.  
"Ihr seid... ihr seid...", stammelte Ghalion, dem nach all dem, was ihm passiert war und was er gehört hatte, schlichtweg die Worte fehlten.  
"Wunderbar? Genial? Unvergleichlich?" Sie lachte leise. "Such dir etwas aus. Wir müssten bald da sein..."  
"Wohin reisen wir überhaupt?", fragte Ghalion, der lediglich bemerkt hatte, dass sie sich stetig gen Süden bewegten.  
"Zu den Auriosminen. Das ist eine Jadeförderstätte der Luxon", erklärte sie. "Yûn sagt, dort gibt es einen Heiler und ein kleines Gästehaus..."  
"Mit richtigen Betten? Und einem Bad?"  
"Angeblich ja. Dort sollten wir dich wieder zusammenflicken können, und du kannst dich noch etwas erholen, bevor wir uns zur Gyala-Brutstätte aufmachen." Sie drückte seine Hand.

Ghalion seufzte leise und ergab sich dem einschläfernden Schaukeln der Schildkröte. Er würde einen neuen Bogen brauchen... ein bisschen, ganz entfernt, tat es ihm leid um seinen schönen Sturmbogen, den er aus dem Riss des Kummers mitgebracht und der ihn so viele Jahre begleitet hatte, ebenso wie seine Rüstung, der nun alle schmückenden Obsidiane fehlten. Aber es war nur ein geringer Preis für sein Leben, für das unvergleichliche Gefühl, wieder frei zu sein... nun, beinahe frei. Bis auf die weichen und doch unzerreißbaren Fesseln, die ihm jenes Traumgeschöpf angelegt hatte, das er in diesem Moment in seinen Armen hielt. Das sein Leben gerettet hatte. Aber würde sie es auch teilen wollen? Er musste sie fragen... musste mit ihr sprechen. Aber nicht jetzt. Er würde die nächsten Tage abwarten, und vor allem die nächsten Nächte. Ghalion spürte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug, und er legte die Lippen auf ihr Haar, berauschte sich an ihrem Duft, und überließ sein Herz, seinen Geist und seinen Körper ganz der Vorfreude auf das, was vor ihnen lag.


End file.
